Interesting Feelin'
by gimmelatte
Summary: Cinta pandangan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Namun saat bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang menarik perhatiannya, akankah Kwon Soonyoung menarik semua perkataan itu? A story of Soonhoon with slight JisooxJihoon, Jicheol, Jeongcheol, Junhao, and Meanie. Genderswitch.
1. You

Soonyoung menghela napasnya panjang. Ia tak bisa mengelak perintah sang ibunya kali ini. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha, ujung-ujungnya ia yang akan kalah. Soonyoung terdiam, lebih terlihat berpikir. Ia menghela napasnya sebelum ia berujar.

* * *

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Interesting Feelin'**

 **.**

 **Cinta pandangan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Namun saat bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang menarik perhatiannya, akankah Kwon Soonyoung menarik semua perkataan itu?**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Slight! Jiji (Jisoo x Jihoon), Jicheol, Junhao, Meanie**

 **.**

 **Genre : romance, sad**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Typo(s), genderswitch (for uke), au, alut tidak menentu.**

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia ingin kabur dari rumahnya sekarang, sungguh. Ia menghela napasnya sebelum berujar.

"Kalau aku melawan umma, tentunya aku juga yang akan kalah atau mengalah." Soonyoung beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung bergerak menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Soonyoung menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar kearah kasur berukurang king size miliknya yang berada di dalam kamar bernuansa hitam-putih-abu tersebut. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan lekat. Soonyoung ingin sekali kabur dari kenyataannya.

"Appa, cepatlah pulaaaang!" Soonyoung menghentakkan kakinya kasar di kasur hingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik dan sprei yang berantakan.

…

Pemandangan Kota Seoul pada malam hari bisa menyihir siapa saja yang melihatnya dari atas ketinggian sebuah gedung. Jihoon mengeratkan pegangannya pada railing besi balkon apartment miliknya. Mata sipit itu mengedarkan pandangan kosongna kearah pemandangan Kota Soul yang indah bak miniature. Jihoon tinggal dengan adiknya diapartmentnya, Lee Haina.

Jihoon mengabaikan suara bising yang ditimbulkan dari kedua orangtuanya yang berada di ruang tengah apartmentnya. Pasalnya orangtuanya sedang kemari, menjemput sang adik untuk ke acara perjodohan sang adik. Jihoon sebenarnya malas untuk ikut, namun ia dipaksa untuk ikut, tapi perasaannya sedang tidak menentu sekarang.

Gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut menoleh saat pintu menuju balkon bergeser dan menangkap wajah sang adik yang terlihat bahagia, beda dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang yang masih mengenakan piyama dengan rambut yang di kuncir.

"Unni jadi ikut atau tidak?" Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Unni masih emikirkannya?" Jihoon masih bungkam. Tak kunjug menjawab juga.

"Unni, bicaralah kalau kau masih punya mulut." Jihoon menatap tajam sang adik. Sikap sang adik yang sudah seperti ini sangat dibenci oleh dirinya.

"Tujuan awalmu ke sini sebenarnya apa?" Jihoon kembali melihat pemandangan Kota Seoul dengan tatapan kosong.

"Oke, kembali lagi ke awal, unni mau ikut aku atau tidak?" Jihoon terdiam seperti biasa.

 _'Kalau aku diam di sinni saja, akan menambah kalut pikiranku. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan acara seperti ini. Akan berakhir dengan membosankan mendengar omongan orang-orang lanjut usia. Ikut saja lah.'_ Jihoon berbalik dan berjalan melewati sang adik menuju kamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

Jihoon menghampiri keluarganya yang tengah sibuk menunggunya. Ia mengenakan dress tosca selutut, flat shoes putih dan bendana putih yang menghiasi rambut hitam legam sepunggung yang sengaja ia gerai.

"Omo, omo, omo, cantiknya anak umma."

Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan sang ibu. Ia sebenarnya terlalu malas mengenakan baju yang membuatnya terlihat lebih feminism. Oh, girls, seorang Lee Jihoon yang irit bicara namun sekali berkata menusuk hati ini jarang memakai dress, mini dress atau long dress. Ia lebih senang memakai jeans ketat dan sweater kebesarannya.

"Unni kau sangat cantik dan imut." Sahut sang adik.

"Gomapta." Jihooon membenarkan letak tas selempang berwarna cokelatnya yang agak turun dari bahu kecilnya.

"Kajja!" sang ayah bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan apartment yang bisa dibilang mewah ini dengan di ikuti istri dan anaknya.

…

Soonyoung memutar ponsel di tangannya, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah kabur. Sungguh ia tak ingin datang ke acara tersebut. Soonyoung sendiri sudah rapih dengan kemeja putih, celana bahan hitam, dan pantofel hitam miliknya.

 _Ting_

Mata sipit itu langsung menatap layar ponselnya yang menyala tanda ada pesan masuk.

'Soon, bagaimana dengan acaramu? Oh iya, ini kan sebenarnya acara ibumu. Semoga berjalan lancar ya. Good luck!'

"Seokmin." Pemuda bermata sipit itu menggeram rendah menyebutkan nama sahabatnya itu.

"Bukannya mengajakku untuk kabur, tapi malah berkata 'Good luck', dasar kuda." Soonyoung bergumam.

"Soon-ah? Kau sudah siap?" sang ibu menghampiri Soonyoung dan hanya di tanggapi senyuman singkat puteranya yang berumur 23 tahun ini.

"Kajja." Soonyoung berujar pelan. Ketara sekali ada rasa tidak mau dari suara seraknya. Sang ibu hanya menganggukkkan kepalanya.

Soonyoung berjalan menuju mobil sedan putih miliknya yang terparkir rapih di garasi rumah. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Ny. Kwon dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Soonyoung langsung bergegas menuju pintu kemudi dan langsung mengemudikan sedannya menerobos ramainya Kota Seoul.

Tak ada yang berbicara atau memulai pembicaraan di dalam mobil mewah ini. Hanya alunan music yang menemani Soonyoung dan Ny. Kwon hingga mereka sudah sampai di restorant mewah milik ibunda Soonyoung.

…

Jihoon memainkan ponselnya dan bertukar pesan dengan sang sahabat yang sekarang berada di Perancis untuk mengejar S2.

'Aku sebenarnya malas untuk ikut menghadiri acara seperti ini, tapi kalau aku berdiam diri di rumah saja, perasaanku akan semakin acau, Wonu-ya.' Jari lentiknya di arahkan menyentuh tombol _'send'_ pada layar datar ponsel pintarnya.

Jihoon terdiam., mengingat kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu yang makin merubah dirinya menjadi lebih pendiam. Ia tertawa tanpa suara, mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa bodoh, dan menyesal karena sudah begitu saja melepaskan orang yang ia sayang untuk kembali lagi ke negara asalnya –Amerika tanpa alasan yang jelas dan meninggalkan janji manisnya untuk mempersunting Jihoon tahun depan.

 _Ting_

Layar ponselnya menyala menandakan ada pesan masuk dan benar, ada pesan balasan dari sang sahabat.

'Kau tidak usah terlalu terpuruk dengan kepergiannya. Kalau memang dia mencintaimu, dia akan beri tahu alasannya kenapa ia kembali lagi ke Amerika, Jihoon-ah. Ingat, kau adalah gadis yang cantik dan imut, dalam waktu cepat, pasti ada yang menggantikkan posisinya, ubah sikapmu sedikit agar ada yang mau mendekatimu.' Jihoon terdiam, ia berpikir. Terhitung sudah hampir satu bulan ia masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian sang mantan, Hong Jisoo.

'Apa selama ini aku terlalu cuek dengan orang lain?' Jihoon mengirim pesan tersebut. ia terdiam kembali. Ia sudah menjalin hubungan Jisoo sejak bangku kelas tiga sekolah menengah akhir, maka dari itu Jihoon merasa amat sangat kehilangan. Tak lama ponselnya berdering lagi, dan ia sangat antusias membaca balasan pesan sang sahabat.

'Jika kau sadar dengan sikapmu selama ini, aku harap kau merubahnya dengan cepat. Bukalah hatimu untuk orang lain.' Ia terdiam. Terhitung seminggu sehabis kepergian Jisoo, Seungcheol yang dulunya merupakan kakak tingkatnya, mendekatinya terus-menerus. Bodohnya, Jihoon sendiri masih menaruh harapan kepada sang mantan dan berharap sang mantan akan kembali padanya suatu saat nanti.

…

Soonyoung duduk di salah satu meja restoran yang ternyata sudah di reservasi oleh sang ibu menggunakan namanya. Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya berat. ia perlu pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Namun saat ia ingin meminta izin kepada sang ibu, teman sang ibunya sudah terlebih dahulu datang dan membuatnya menggeram rendah.

 _'Gagal lagi,'_ batinnya. Soonyoung menghembuskan napas kasar. Ia tidak suka situasi seperti ini. Terjebak di dalam percakapan orang tua yang membosankan. Soonyoung tetap tersenyum malaupun hatinya mengumpat.

Mata sipitnya tertuju pada salah satu gadis bertubuh mungil yang menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa ia sadar, Soonyoung menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya.

 _'Manis,'_ batinnya.

Tbc.

* * *

 _Hallo~_

 _Oh, please ini apa lagiiii? FF gaje dateng lagi nih wkwk. Sorry buat slightnya, gim gatau nama otp Jisoo x Jihoon tapi pas gim search nama otpnya JiJi, awalnya gim gayakin dengan nama itu, tapi apa boleh buat, dari semua web yang gim buka namanya emang JiJi, itu benerkan? Sumpah ya gim takut banget salah):_

 _Gim tunggu review kaliaaan~_

 _Sampai ketemu di chapt selanjutnya, Annyeong!_


	2. First Impression

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah dua orang yang baru ia lihat dan baru ia kenal. Ia menerjapkan matanya lucu saat mata sipitnya terjadi kontak langsung dengan mata pemuda yang tak kalah sipit darinya itu.

* * *

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Interesting Feeling**

 **.**

 **Cinta pandangan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Namun saat bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang menarik perhatiannya, akankah Kwon Soonyoung menarik semua perkataan itu?**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Slight! Jishua, Cheolhan, Junhao, Meanie**

 **.**

 **Genre : romance, sad**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Typo(s), genderswitch, au, alur tidak menentu.**

* * *

Jihoon mengikuti langkah sang ibu dan sang adik yang mengarah menuju sebuah meja. Ia menyungiingkan senyum terbaikknya saat ia melihat namja bermata sipit, dan kemudian menerjapkan matanya imut dan membuat pemuda yang ia tatap terus tersenyum.

"Lee Jihoon, imnida." Ia membungkuk hormat kepada dua orang yang baru ia temui ini.

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. Baru menginjakkan kaki disini ia sudah merasa bosan duluan. Ayolah kali saja ada salah satu sahabatnya yang kebetulan datang dan mengajaknya pergi dari acara monoton ini.

"Kwon Soonyoung, imnida." Soonyoung membungkuk hormat kemudian menjabat tangan ayah dan ibunya Jihoon dengan sopan.

"Ini calon tunanganmu." Ibunda Soonyoung menepuk pundak Haina pelan. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum walaupun hatinya menolak untuk di jodohkan oleh gadis di belakang Jihoon.

"Lee Haina, imnida." Haina membungkuk hormat. Soonyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya antusias walaupun kenyataannya terbaik

…

"Soonyoung, paman dengar kau sedang kuliah ya? Mengambil studi apa?"

"Psikologi, paman. Sekarang saya sedang menyusun skripsi." Soonyoung tersenyum sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Jihoon. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya terdiam.

Oh, girls, yang di jodohkan disini bukan Jihoon dengan dirinya melainkan Haina dengan dirinya. Soonyoung tersenyum canggung saat tak mendapat sebuah tanggapan dari Jihoon, melainkan Haina yang menanggapinya. Jengah, ia jengah dengan semua ini.

"Soon-ah, berarti kau kakak tingkat Haina. Haina juga mengambil studi psikologi, kau kuliah di Univ mana?"

"Keimyung Univ, Imo." Gadis mungil yang tak luput dari pandangan Soonyoung hanya mngernyit heran.

 _'Bagaimana bisa aku satu kampus dengannya tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali?'_ batin Jihoon.

"Kakaknya Haina lulusan Keimyung, baru saja lulus lima bulan yang lalu." Jihoon hanya diam mendengarkan sang ibu yang membicarakan dirinya.

"Pantas aku jarang melihat Jihoon." Soonyoung tersenyum kearah Jihoon.

"Umurmu berapa, Soon?"

"23 tahun, eommonim."

"Kau seumuran dengan Jihoon dan berbeda dua tahun dengan Haina." Soonyoung masih bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat mengetahui gadis yang mengambil atensinya ini seumuran dengannya.

"Aku lebih dulu masuk kuliah daripada Soonyoung." Jihoon tersenyum dan hal itu sukses membuat Soonyoung berdesir hangat.

…

Soonyoung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. Perasaanya beda saat ia melihat si mungil itu. Sangat berbeda.

"Soon-ah, bagaimana Haina menurutmu?" saat mendengar nama itu yang terucap dari bibir sang ibu, ia hanya terdiam. Tidak bisa di pungkiri juga kalau Haina itu gadis yang cantik.

Soonyoung yang dari dulu tidak percaya dan menyangkal soal 'Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama' kali ini harus menelan ludahnya sendiri, pasalnya ia merasakan perasaannya berbeda saat melihat Jihoon. Tapi ia tak mau menyimpulkan perasaan ini cinta terlebih dahulu. Ia perlu bukti bahwa ini cinta atau bukan.

"Soonyoungie, kau tidur, nak?"

"Eopseo." Soonyoung mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya.

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaan umma, menurutmu Haina itu seperi apa orangnya?" yang ditanya kembali diam dan berpikir.

"Dia cantik, dan pintar." Soonyoung memutar matanya malas. Entah, pikirannya masih terpusat pada sosok mungil yang mengenakan dress selutut warna tosca.

"Kau terlihat cocok dengannya, Soon-ah. Selain dia cantik dan pintar, dia juga bisa menjadi seseorang yang mampu kau dominasi dan perilakunya juga sopan." Soonyoung bangkit dari duduknya.

 _'Tapi hatiku tidak ada perasaan untuknya sama sekali,'_ batinnya. Ia melangkkahkan kakinya dan langsung menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

…

'Aku risih di tatap seperti itu, Wonu-ya! Kalau kau ada di posisiku pasti kau amat merasa sangat jengkel dan menyesal ikut bergabung kedalam acara seperti tadi.' Jari lentik itu menyentuh tombol _'send'_ dan pesan terkirim.

Jihoon menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di kasurnya yang berukuran _king size_. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tanpa Jihoon sadari senyumnya mengembang walaupun tipis mengingat wajah pemuda yang baru ia temui tadi.

 _'Kwon Soonyoung, anak psikologi, tapi bagaimana aku tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali di kampus?'_ batinnya. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _'Astaga! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si sipit itu?'_ Ia memukul kepalanya dengan ponselnya.

"ARGH!" Jihoon memegangi kepalanya yang baru ia pukul menggunakan ponselnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar dan mengurut kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Sungguh ia tak mengerti sikapnya ini. Tak lama terdengar dering pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Ia menatap benda yang ada di tangannya itu dengan sebal saat tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

Fr : Jeonghannie unni

'Ji, besok bisa tolong ke kampus tidak? Ada beberapa materi yang aku tidak mengerti, aku butuh bantuanmu, aku ingin lulus, Ji;-; '

Jihoon memutar bola matanya jengah. Jeonghan sebenarnya dalah kakak tingkatnya dulu, tapi entah kenapa malah dirinya –Jihoon yang terlebih dahulu yang lulus.

'Aku kesana besok. Ketemuan di perpus saja, unn." Jihoon langsung mengirim pesan tersebut dan tak berselang lama balasan dari Wonwoo masuk.

'Ji, sudah ku katakan, ubah sedikit sikap jutek dan dinginmu agar kau bisa dengan cepat melupakan Hong sialan itu.' Jihoon terdiam. Perkataan Wonwoo memang ada benarnya juga. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan sang sahabat dan langsung melempar ponselnya kearah kanan kemudian menelungkupkan badannya.

"ARRRGHHH!" Jihoon berteriak frustasi. Untung saja kamarnya kedap akan suara jadi tidak menimbulkan efek penasaran sang adik.

…

Jihoon melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya –yang terbalut skinny jeans hitam dan tubuh mungilnya yang tenggelam oleh sweater abu menuju perpustakaan kampusnya, tempat ia menimba ilmu dan tempat dimana biasanya ia mengobrol dengan sahabatnya, Wonwoo.

Ia mengeluarkan kartu identitas perpusnya, menempelkannya pada alat scan, dan langsung masuk kedalam perpus. Ia tak khawatir untuk berkunjung ke perpus walaupun ia sudah lulus, karena kartu identitas perpus masih bisa digunakan walaupun sudah lulus tapi dengan syarat tidak boleh membawa pulang buku untuk di pinjam.

Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru perpus. Mata sipit itu menangkap seorang gadis berambut pendek se-telinga yang menggunakan jeans hitam dengan kemeja pink dan pemuda di sampingnya yang menggunakan jeans biru dengan atasannya kemeja jeans juga. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri kedua kakak tingkatnya dulu yang berada tak jauh dari pintu perpustakaan.

"Guys." Jihoon enepuk pundak keduanya dan langsung di beri tatapan tajam.

"Tidak usah mengagetkan bisa?" nada bicara Jeonghan terdengar sebal.

"Mian." Jihoon mengikat rambut panjangnya dan tersenyum hangat. Tanpa sadar, Seungcheol ikut tersenyum juga.

"Kau kenapa, Cheol-ah?" Jeonghan menusuk pundak sahabatnya dengan menggunakan ballpoint. Seungcheol yang kelagapan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah buku yang berantakan dan di hadiahi endikkan bahu Jihoon dan Jeonghan.

"Materi ini yang aku tidak mengerti, Ji." Jihoon kemudian mengambil alih buku Seungcheol kemudian membantu temannya itu.

…

Mata sipit itu menyusuri rak-rak tinggi yang berisi ratusan buku dengan berbagai macam judul. Tangannya menggapai buku tebal yang berada di rak ketiga. Setelah mengambil buku tebal tersebut, ia beralih menuju barisan rak berikutnya dan mengambil buku tebal ketiga untuk bahan skripsinya.

Kedua kakinya ia arahkan menuju meja kosong yang berada di dekat pintu masuk perpus. Soonyoung menaruh buku yang ia ambil barusan dan kemudian mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya dan menyalakannya. Pemuda bermata sipit itu mulai berkutat dengan dunianya, dan mengabaikan pandangan sepasang mata yang sedaritadi menatapnya.

Soonyoung menoleh saat ia merasakan kalau sedari tadi ada yang melihat gerak-geriknya dan ia mendapati sepasang mata sipit dari seseorang yang baru ia temui semalam. Soonyoung tersenyum sekilas saat ia merasa orang itu masih memandanginya.

"Ji, hey Lee Jihoon!" seorang perempuan berambut pendek itu mengayunkan tangannya tepat di depan muka gadis mungil tersebut untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan, mungkin.

Gadis mungil itu menggerakkan bahunya kaget dan menerjapkan matanya lucu membuat Soonyoung ingin tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Soonyoung putuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada skripsinya yang terbengkalai.

 _'Ngapain dia kesini? Bukannya dia sudah lulus? Apa mungkin ingin bertemu denganku disini?'_ batin Soonyoung. Secepat mungkin ia menggeleng karena sudah jelas tadi ada dua orang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

 _'Lee Jihoon. Kenapa kau selalu bisa menarik atensiku?'_ Soonyoung menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka lembaran kertas lalu membacanya.

…

Soonyoung membereskan semua buku-buku tebal tersebut kemudian menuju meja pustakawan dan meminjam ketiga buku tebal yang ia ambil dari rak. Ia putuskan untuk pulang. Kalau ia berdiam diri terus disini, bisa-bisa ia tertidur dan tidak menyelesaikan skripsinya. Soonyoung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lorong kampus. Ia mencari orang yang mengambil atensinya tadi.

 _'Dia belum lama keluar, jadi kemungkinan masih berada di sekitar sini,'_ batinnya. Kemudian Soonyoung menggerakkan kedua kakinya menuju parkiran. Saat ia hendak berbelok, matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan pemuda dengan asiknya. Soonyoung terdiam dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding di sampingnya melihat interaksi keduanya. Ia tersenyum saat Jihoon tertawa dengan ringannya walaupun terbesit rasa tidak suka karena bukan dirinya yang membuat gadis mungil itu tertawa.

Saat gadis mungil itu melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda tersebut, Soonyoung langsung mempercepat langkah kedua kakinya mendekati si mungil. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan si gadis mungil ini dan membuat Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berada di sampingnya. Soonyoung tersenyum tulus ke arah Jihoon membuat gadis mungil itu mencelos dalam batinnya.

"Lee Jihoon?" Soonyoung melapalkan nama itu dengan lancar walaupun jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Ne, ada apa?" Jihoon tetap melanjutkan langkahya.

"Makan siang bersama, bagaimana?" bak di sambar petir, kata-kata itu langsung terlontar secara sengaja membuat Jihoon menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Terima kasih tawarannya." Soonyoung terdiam di tempatnya.

 _'Aku tidak boleh menyerah!'_ Soonyoung kembali mengejar Jihoon dan menyamakan langkahnya.

"Ke café bagaimana?" Ia terus mencobanya. Jihoon terdiam, matanya menatap manik hitam Soonyoung dengan teduh.

"Aku sedang sibuk, maaf." Soonyoung mengangguk pelan.

"Aku antar boleh?" Jihoon menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak mau Haina berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, lagipula aku bisa pulang sendiri, permisi." Jihoon menlangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang kampus. Soonyoung mengikuti Jihoon dari belakang. Gadis mungil yang berada di depannya menoleh dan menatap risih Soonyoung.

"Maumu apa?" Jihoon menatap heran pemuda sipit ini.

"Ke café?" gadis kecil yang berada di depan Soonyoung memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Oke." Ujar Jihoon. Ia menyerah dengan pemuda sipit di belakangnya dan hal itu tentu membuat Soonyoung senang.

 _'Yes'_ batin Soonyoung. Ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk tidak terlihat terlalu senang di depan gadis mungil ini.

"Naik mobil saja." Soonyoung berbalik meninggalkan Jihoon yang bingung. Merasa gadis mungil itu tidak mengikutinya, ia berbalik dan menarik tangan Jihoon menuju mobil sedan putihnya.

Tbc.

* * *

 _Hallo~_

 _Gim mau bilang kalo gim bakalan hiatus dan masih gatau sampai kapan._

 _Reviewnya di tunggu ya~_

 _Sampai ketemu di chapt selanjutnya!_


	3. Her First Story

Alunan musik yang terus mengalun tak kujung membuat suasana di dalam sedan putih ini mencair. Malah makin terasa beku. Tak kunjung ada yang buka suara hingga Soonyoung menarik napasnya pelan sebelum berujar.

* * *

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Interesting Feeling**

 **.**

 **Cinta pandangan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Namun saat bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang menarik perhatiannya, akankah Kwon Soonyoung menarik semua perkataan itu?**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Slight! Jishua, Jicheol, Cheolhan, Junhao, Meanie**

 **.**

 **Genre : romance, sad**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Typo(s), genderswitch, au, alur tidak menentu.**

* * *

"Ji." Yang di panggil menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lulus terlebih dahulu? Padahal kita seumuran." Soonyoung masih fokus untuk menyetir.

"Aku mengambil akselerasi saat duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama." Jihoon mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Soonyoung melihat pergerakan Jihoon dari ekor matanya. Entah mengapa, Jihoon selalu bisa menarik atensinya dari segi apapun. Ia membelokkan stir mobilnya depat di piggir jalan di depan café yang mereka tuju.

"Sudah sampai." Soonyoung mengintrupsi kegiatan bertukar pesan Jihoon dengan sang sahabat dan tentu hal itu mengundang decak sebal gadis mungil ini.

Soonyoung turun dari mobil kemudian berlari kecil menuju pintu penumpang dan membukakannya untuk gadis mungil tersebut.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Jihoon turun, kemudian tangannya membenarkan ikat rambutnya. Soonyoung yang melihatnya ingin membantu namun ia takut Jihoon akan marah, dan jadilah ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

…

Jihoon duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada di pojok ruangan café yang bertema mini garden ini. Mata sipitnya itu mengitar dinding-dinding café yang tergantung pohon-pohon hias sebagai pemanisnya.

"Ji, kau mau pesan apa?" Soonyoung membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Frape saja." Jihoon memutar ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Sang sahabat belum juga membalas pesannya.

 _'Apa mungkin masih tidur? Tapi biasanya jam segini ia sudah bangun,'_ batin Jihoon. Matanya menatap nanar layar ponselnya yang masih hitam sedari tadi. Ia harus ceritakan kejadiannya hari ini, harus.

Tak berselang lama, Soonyoung datang membawa struk dan nomor meja. Jihoon yang menyadari kedatangan Soonyoung sedikit merubah posisi duduknya. Mata sipit itu melihat gerak-gerik Soonyoung yang sudah tenggelam dengan dunianya dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Soonyoungi-ssi, sebenarnya kita kesini untuk apa?" gadis mungil ini berterus terang. Ia tak suka waktunya untuk bersantai di rumah daripada di ganggu seperti ini. Mengapa Jihoon tak ingin mencari kerja saja? Ia malah masih belajar sendiri di rumah dan menimbangkan untuk mengambil beasiswa s2 atau tidak.

"Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kesini untuk sekedar ngopi-ngopi saja." Soonyoung menyengir di akhir kalimatnya dan membuat Jihoon menggeram rendah.

"Waktuku terbuang karenamu." Mata sipitnya menatap Soonyoung tidak suka. Tak berselang lama layar ponselnya menyala menandakan satu pesan masuk. Soonyoung mencuri pandangan kearah layar ponsel Jihoon yang menyala dan menampakkan wallpaper Jihoon dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah memeluk kepala Jihoon dan ikut tersenyum manis. Jihoon yang mengikuti arah pandangan Soonyoung yang tertuju pada ponselnya, langsung menarik benda persegi panjang tersebut.

"Itu siapa, Ji?" Soonyoung kembali asik dengan ponselnya.

Soonyoung menutupi wajahnya dengan mengangkat ponsel sejajar dengan wajahnya. Pemuda bermata sipit ini memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya ia harus terima kenyataan sekarang, bahwa kesempatannya utuuk memiliki gadis di depannya ini makin sedikit.

"Siapanya yang mana?" Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

 _'Dia tidak peka atau bagaimana, sih?'_ gerutu Soonyoung.

"Itu yang di wallpaper." Soonyoung masih belum menurunkan letak ponselnya.

"Oh, ini." Jihoon menggantung ucapannya dan membuat perasaan Soonyoung tak karuan.

…

Soonyoung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur nyamannya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Entah perasaannya campur aduk saat dengan mudahnya Jihoon menceritakan orang yang berada di wallpaper ponsel Jihoon tanpa permisi tadi. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa permisi, malah Soonyoung yang meminta Jihoon untuk menceritakan semuanya.

 _'Ia hanya masih terjebak dalam dilemma, kalau ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya, dan memilih mengakhiri hubungan, kesempatanku sangat besar untuk mendapatkannya,'_ mata sipit itu makin menyipit seiring dengan senyumannya yang berkembang.

Soonyoung mengangkat tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai hitam gadis mungil yang selalu menyita atensinya. dan kemudian tersenyum. Ia masih tak percaya bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan keberanian untuk menyentuh surai hitam tersebut. Tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil ponselnya kemudian mendial nomor yang sudah sangat di hapalnya.

"Seok-ah! Aku bisa mencuri kesempatan untuk mengelus surai hitam miliknya!" Soonyoung sangat antusias untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada sang sahabat. Dan pemuda yang berada di line seberang menjauhkan ponselnya saat suara nyaring sahabatnya itu terdengar begitu semangat.

"Kau bisa memecahkan gendang telingaku, Kwon Soonyoung-ah!"

"Hehehe, maaf. Aku terlalu senang." Soonyoug cengengesan.

"Memangnya siapa gadis itu? Yang dijodohkan denganmu?" tebak Seokmin.

"Salah, coba tebak lagi!"

"Kakaknya?" Soonyoung tidak menjawab.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab berarti benar."

"Yap! Nilai seratus untukmu!"

"Ya Tuhan. Kwon Soonyoung-ssi sadar, yang di jodohkan denganmu adalah adiknya bukan kakaknya."

"Tapi aku lebih dominan mempunyai perasaan ke kakaknya, bagaimana? Bukan perasaan sih, tapi semacam tertarik lah. Ya tak di pungkiri kalau adiknya Jihoon juga cantik, namun Jihoon lebih dari cantik."

"Ada yang menelan ludah sendiri soal cinta pandangan pertama rupanya." Soonyoung mengendus pelan.

"Diam kau, Lee!"

"Anak psikologi, mau lulus, belum dapat pekerjaan, yang awalnya tidak percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama sekarang di taklukkan oleh seorang gadis yang seumuran tapi lulus terlebih dahulu, anak multi arts yang terkenal pintar, berbadan mungil dan bermuka judes, wohoo!" Soonyoung merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu santai menceritakan si mungil kepada sahabatnya yang satu ini yang terkenal jahil.

"Lee Seokmin!"

"Apa, Kwon Soonyoung?" Soonyoung langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

…

Jihoon menggerak-gerakkan kakinya malas di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ia sedang menunggu balasan pesan sahabatnya yang tak kunjung masuk. Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya bosan, dan tak lama sebuah pesan masuk dan ia langsung membukanya dengan penuh antusias.

'Hai, Ji, ini aku Soonyoung.' Jihoon mengendus pelan. Ternyata bukan dari sahabatnya, malah orang yang tadi dengan lancangnya mengelus kepalanya. Akhirnya, ia putuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan dari Soonyoung, mengabaikan lebih tepatnya. Tak berselang lama pesan dari sang sahabat masuk.

'Kata-katanya itu ada benarnya juga. Ya tinggal bagaimana kau menanggapi perkataannya tadi. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin melupakannya, kau sudah harus bisa menimbang-nimbang untuk memutuskan hubungan dengannya atau tidak. Bodoh dan setia itu beda tipis loh, Ji. Kau mau mencintai orang yang ternyata tidak tulus denganmu dari dulu?' Jihoon terdiam. Memikirkan perkataan sahabatnya itu. Matanya ia pejamkan untuk membantunya berpikir.

 _'Kalau memang benar Jisoo mencintaiku, tak mungkin dia meninggalkanku tanpa alasan seperti ini dan tanpa kepastian yang pasti tentang hubunganku dengannya kedepannya. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo memang ada benarnya,'_ Jihoon masih terdiam. Hanya deru nafasnya yang terdengar sekarang.

Ia terdiam mengingat bagaimana dirinya dengan lancarnya menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami kepada Soonyoung, orang yang baru saja di kenalnya. Pasalnya Jihoon tidak pernah terbuka dengan masalahnya kepada siapapun kecuali Wonwoo dan sang ibu.

-FLASHBACK-

 _"Ini, mantanku. Sebenarnya sih belum bisa di kategorikan mantan namun di kategorikan sebagai kekasih juga tidak pantas." Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya. Soonyoung secara perlahan menurunkan letak ponselnya, membenarkan letak duduknya dan melihat kearah Jihoon._

 _"Maksudmu?" Ia memancing agar gadis mungil di depannya ini mau bercerita. Tak lama seorang waitress datang membawakan dua gelas berukuran sedang berisi Americano dan Frape, menaruhnya di meja kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi._

 _"Minum dulu, kalau kau mau bercerita, ceritakan dan aku akan mendengarkannya, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Soonyoung meraih gelasnya dan menyesap Americano nya. Ia melihat Jihoon yang sepertinya tengah menimbang-nimbang untuk bercerita atau tidak._

 _"Jadi begini." Jihoon akhirnya angkat bicara. Entah, Soonyoung merasakan hatinya berdegup dengan kencang._

 _"Yang ada di wallpaperku ini sudah menjadi kekasihku sejak kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas." Soonyoung terdiam. Harapannya sedikit untuk mendekati Jihoon._

 _"Namun, sudah hampir sebulan ini ia meninggalkanku kembali ke negara asalnya tanpa menjelaskan apa penyebabnya." Jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan entah dia merasa lebih enak walaupun menjelaskannya secara singkat._

 _"Kau bingung? Dilemma?" Soonyoung menebak dan mendapat anggukkan dari Jihoon._

 _"Aku masih menganggapnya, tapi entah bagaimana dengan dia." Jihoon memejamkan matanya._

 _"Dia masih menghubungimu?" dan gelengan Jihoon yang menjadi jawabannya._

 _"Kalau memang dia mencintaimu, dia akan terus munghubungimu walaupun kalian dalam jarak jauh." Gadis mungil di depannya ini tampak berpikir. Kemudian Jihoon menganggukkan kepalaya ringan._

 _"Dan juga kalau dia memang mencintaimu, ia akan memberi tahumu alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa ia harus kembali lagi ke negara asalnya." Jihoon makin terdiam._

 _"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu, dan sahabatku juga berkata sama persis dengan perkataanmu barusan, tapi rasa sayangku mengalahkan semuanya." Soonyoung tersenyum simpul._

 _"Maaf sebelumnya, rasa bodoh dan rasa sayang itu beda tipis. Kalian sudah putus?" lagi-lagi gadis mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban._

 _"Aku tidak memutuskannya begitupun dia. Tak ada kata putus yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku jadi makin bingung." Jihoon mengusap mukanya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Kebaca sekali oleh Soonyoung kalau gadis di depannya ini bingung dan frustasi._

 _"Kau butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan dirimu untuk memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Jangan takut kehilangannya atau kau tidak bisa menghilangkannya dari pikiranmu, seiring waktu berjalan kau pasti akan bisa melupakannya. Kau punya nomor ponselnya?" Jihoon mengangguk._

 _"Kalau kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu nanti untuk meninggalkannya, hubungi dia untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian." Soonyoung mengelus kepala gadis mungil yang tertunduk. Entah ia mendapat keberanian darimana untuk melakukan ini._

 _"Terimakasih untuk semua masukannya. Kau anak psikolgi, jadi kau lebih tau mengenai hal seperti ini." Jihoon tersenyum dan membuat Soonyoung ikut tersenyum juga._

-FLASHBACK OFF-

Gadis mungil itu meraih ponsel miliknya untuk membalas pesan sang sahabat.

'Aku akan coba untuk memikirkannya. Memikirkan untuk menyudahi atau bertahan.' Jihoon mengirim pesan tersebut kepada Wonwoo. Ia mengganti semua pakaiannya dan menyisakan celana pendek dan tanktop ketat putih yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Tangannya ia arahkan untuk mengambil gitar dan mulai memetiknya.

Jihoon terus bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya. Siapa tahu saja cara ini bisa merubah perasaan dan moodnya sekarang. Saat lagu habis, bertepatan juga dengan dering pesan masuk dari ponselnya.

'Jihoon-ya, aku tegaskan lagi, untuk apa kau bertahan dengannya?! Itu tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa untukmu! Yang ada kau makin terpuruk karenanya jika kau memang masih mau menunggunya! Kau adalah gadis yang pintar, masa masalah seperti ini dan sudah banyak masukan, kau masih saja tidak bisa mencari solusinya sendiri?! lalu gunanya aku dengan Soonyoung itu apa?!' Jihoon menggeleng. Sang sahabat sepertinya sedang ada tamu, ketara sekali dengan ketikannya yang memakai tanda seru di setiap akhir kalimatnya dan membuat Jihoon tertawa pelan.

'Wonu-ya? Kau sedang sensitif ya?' Jihoon mengirim pesan tersebut. Mengingat tentang sang sahabatnya yang berada di Perancis itu membuat dirinya sedikit iri. Pasalnya Wonwoo itu memang anak yang super rajin dan pintar, terbukti sekarang ia sedang mengejar s2 magister design di negara mode, Perancis dan terlebih lagi sahabatnya itu akan menikah dalam kurun waktu enam bulan lagi, sesuai dengan rencananya –rencana Wonwoo dengan kekasihnya karna memang masa sekolah Wonwoo sisa dua bulan lagi di susul dengan skripsi di bulan berikutnya.

Jihoon mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar karena ada panggilan masuk. Matanya membulat saat tertera nama 'Wonu' pada layar ponselnya. Jihoon langsung loncat dari tempat tidurnya, menaruh gitarnya di tempat semula kemudian mengangkat panggilan masuk dari Wonwoo.

"LEE JIHOON!" yang di panggil hanya menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya karna teriakkan nyaring Wonwoo itu sangat bahaya bagi gendang telinganya.

"Keep calm, Wonu-ya! Bonjour madam Jeon Wonwoo." Jihoon cekikikkan sendiri.

"Kau ya benar-benar. Awas kau saat nanti aku kembali lagi ke Korea!"

"Coba saja!" tantang Jihoon.

"Aku serius, Lee Jihoon!" yang sedari tadi di panggil hanya tertawa.

…

Jihoon memulai rutinitas sehari-seharinya seperti biasa. Sembari ia belajar tambahan untuk mengambil s2, Jihoon juga bekerja sampingan menjadi guru vocal di sekolah dasarnya dulu. Ia mengenakan rok berwarna putih selutut, sweater merah muda yang kebesaran dan sepatu kets berwarna putih dan jangan lupa tas hitamnya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju halte bus yang ada di depan apartementnya. Sambil menunggu bus datang, Jihoon menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengirimi pesang kepada sang sahabat. Hari ini cerah, semoga saja suasana hatinya juga seperti keadaan langit pagi ini.

"Jihoon!" reflek mendengar namanya di panggil, gadis itu memalingkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Seungcheol yang tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Jihoon tersenyum hangat melihat sahabatnya yang dulunya merupakan kakak tingkatnya. Ia harus ingat kata-kata Wonwoo. Seungcheol perlahan berjalan mendekati dirinya yang masih duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di halte.

"Mengajar?" gadis mungil ini mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bareng gimana? Lagipula searah." Jihoon memandang Seungcheol dari atas kepala sampai kaki. Pakaiannya rapih dengan setelan jas yang melekat.

"Ke kantor?" pemuda di depannya ini hanya berdeham ringan.

"Gimana, mau bareng tidak?" tawar Seungcheol lagi.

"Sebenarnya jadwalku nanti siang." Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau ke rumah Seungkwan dulu."

"Aku antar?"

"Tidak usah, lagipula beda arah." Jihoon tersenyum hangat membuat pemuda yang ada di depannya ini terpaku.

"Tak apa, telat sedikit juga tidak masalah." Seungcheol berujar enteng.

"Walaupun kau ceo, kau juga harus memberikkan contoh yang baik untuk semua karyawanmu."

"Tak apa, aku antar saja, lagipula ini masih jam 7." Jihoon mengangguk mengalah, kemudian ia bangkit mengikuti Seungcheol dari belakang menuju mobil sedan hitam metalik milik pemuda tampan itu.

…

Pemuda bermata sipit itu masih bergelung malas dibawah selimut tebalnya yang nyaman. Ada konsultasi hari ini tapi entah ia merasa malas untuk bangkit. Tangannya ia keluarkan dan meraba nakas kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Soonyoung menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut dan langsung membuka password ponselnya. Ia menekan icon amplop pada layar ponselnya dan mulai menggulirkan pesan dari atas sampai bawah. Soonyoung mengusap frustasi wajahnya saat tidak ada balasan dari gadis mungil tersebut, melainkan dari sang sahabat, Lee Seokmin.

'Soonyoung bangun kau! Ada konsultasi, jangan sampai kau telat.' Kemudian Soonyoung melirik jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul 08:35. Soonyoung masih diam di tempatnya, menaikkan posisi ponselnya untuk membalas pesan sang sahabat.

'Aku sedang malas. Skripsiku otw.' Kemudian Soonyoung mengirim pesan tersebut. Sahabatnya yang satu ini orangnya memang agak menyebalkan.

 _'Kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku?'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Saat Soonyoung hendak mengambil laptopnya untuk melanjutkan skripsinya, suara sang ibu mengalun indah di depan pintu yang makin memperburuk moodnya, suara ketukan pintu juga menjadi pemanisnya.

"Soon-ah, bangun! Kau tidak ada kelas?"

"Tidak ada, umma!" pemuda bermata sipit itu menyahut.

"Kalau begitu temani umma ke super market!" Soonyoung memukul kepalanya sendiri menggunakan buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kemarin.

"Ah, pabbo pabbo." Soonyoung merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Mandi, nak, umma tunggu di bawah." Soonyoung beranjak dari kasur nyamannya dan mendekati pintu. Soonyoung membuka pintu kayu tersebut dan langsung di suguhi wajah awet muda sang ibu.

"Aku mau mengerjakan skripsi, umma." Soonyoung merengek memohon.

"Kan bisa nanti sehabis pulang dari super market, nak. Persediaan makanan di dapur sudah menipis." Sang ibu dengan telatennya membereskan tatanan rambut anak sematawayangnya ini. Mengalah atau kalah lagi ini namanya?

Dan di sinilah Soonyoung sekarang, tangannya mendorong trolley berisi berbagai macam sayuran dan bumbu-bumbu. Ia mengikuti langkah sang ibu di depannya yang sesekali melihat-lihat bumbu-bumbu.

 _'Kalau tahu begini, meningan tadi ke kampus saja,'_ Soonyoung menghela nafas.

"Soon-ah, jangan bengong saja." Gadis mungil yang sedang berjongkok di rak tinggi berisi deretan botol-botol kecap manis itu menengok. Soonyoung yang tak sengaja melihat gadis mungil itu menggulung senyumnya tipis.

 _'Memang kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana.'_ Hatinya terasa senang melihat gadis itu.

Tbc

* * *

Hallo~

Huahaha gi back nih, ga jadi hiatus, labil ya? emang:( Gimana gimana ff nya? Oh iya buat yang penasaran interaksi anatara Jisoo dengan Jihoon habis mereka ga ada kontak, pasti ada kok.

Makasih buat reviewnya ya, kalian bikin gim makin semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini, dan angan lupa reviewnya, guys~

Sampai ketemu di chapt selanjutnya~


	4. Unexpected Meeting

Gadis mungil yang sedang berjongkok ini langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara saat panggilan yang ia hapal beberapa hari kebelakang ini mengalun tadi. Jihoon langsung bangkit dan menarik keranjang yang berisi sayuran dan bumbu lalu bergegas mendekati sang sahabat yang tengah melihat-lihat bungkus bumbu-bumbu instan.

* * *

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Interesting Feeling**

 **.**

 **Cinta pandangan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Namun saat bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang menarik perhatiannya, akankah Kwon Soonyoung menarik semua perkataan itu?**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Slight! Jishua, Cheolhan, Junhao, Meanie**

 **.**

 **Genre : romance, sad**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Typo(s), genderswitch, au, alur tidak menentu.**

* * *

"Seungkwan-ah!" Jihoon menepuk pundak gadis bertubuh berisi itu.

"Wae?" Seungkwan masih asik membolak-balikkan bungkusan bumbu instan di depannya.

"Ayo cepat pulang! Aku harus mengajar!"

"Sabar, Jihoon-ah!"

"Ah, lama sekali kau!" gadis mungil itu mengambil bungkus bumbu instan yang berada di tangan sang sahabat dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang, lalu menarik tangan Seungkwan berjalan mendekati kasir.

"Ya ya ya!" Seungkwan menatap Jihoon heran. Tak pernah sahabat mungilnya seperti ini. Ini pasti ada apa-apanya.

"Aku jelaskan nanti di mobil." Ucap Jihoon final saat Seungkwan hendak berucap dan akhirnya gadis bertubuh berisi itu mengatupkan mulutnya kembali.

…

"Kau ini kenapa?" Seungkwan memutar stir mobil ke kiri dan memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Cepat antar aku ke sekolah saja." Jihoon meremat ujung sweater merah mudanya hingga kusut. Entah melihat pemuda tadi, ia merasa jengkel saja.

 _'Kenapa harus bertemu, sih? Aku cuma takut ia menanyakan soal pesan yang tak ku balas semalam,'_ gerutu Jihoon.

"Ceritakan!" Seungkwan kembali menginjak pedal gas nya. Mengantar Jihoon ke sekolah mereka dulu.

"Aku bertemu seseorang yang sudah lancang mengelus kepalaku semalam!"

"WHAT?!"

"Biasa aja." Sahut Jihoon ketus.

"Lancang? Seperti itu kau bilang lancang? Jihoon-ah, itu naluri, naluri rasa kasih sayang." Seungkwan meledek sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak suka itu, terlebih yang melakukan itu bukan sahabat atau orang-orang dekatku, dan kau tau itu kan?" Jihoon mengeluarkan ponselnya. Matanya membulat saat ia melihat ada lima pesan baru dari _'Kwon Soonyoung'_.

"Itu namanya bahasa tubuh, Jihoonku sayang. Itu ponsel kenapa diliatin saja? Dari dia? Eh, siapa sih dia itu sebenarnya?" Seungkwan memborong semua pertanyaan.

"Ada pesan masuk darinya." Jawab Jihoon singkat.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu orangnya seperti apa. Apa dia lebih tampan dari Hansol atau tidak?" Seungkwan bergumam di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hansol itu tampan dan dia imut." Jihoon memberanikan untuk membaca pesan dari Soonyoung.

08:37 KST 'Ji? Kau ingat aku kan?'

09:10 KST 'Hei Lee Jihoon balaslah.'

09:36 KST 'Kita bertemu hari ini bisa tidak? Di café kemarin?'

10:15 KST 'Lee Jihoon?'

11:27 KST 'Hei, kenapa kau menghindar tadi?'

Jihoon memutar bolamatanya jengah. Sebenarnya yang di jodohkan ini dirinya atau sang adik? Kalau sang adik yang memang di jodohkan, kenapa –calon adik iparnya ini- lebih mendekatinya? Kenapa bukan adiknya?

"Jangan melamu, sudah sampai." Seungkwan memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu gerbang.

"Oh sudah sampai ya? Seungkwan-ah gomawo sudah mengantar." Jihoon memamerkan senyumnya lalu kemudian turun dari mobilnya.

"Ji!" Jihoon memberhentikan langkahnya dan kembali lagi menuju mobil.

"Kalau kau butuh guru asisten, telepon aku, aku siap membantumu." Seungkwan tersenyum penuh harap ke arah gadis mungil di depannya ini.

"Sip!" Jihoon mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya dan langsung bergegas memasuki gerbang sekolah dasarnya dulu saat mobil Seungkwan sudah berjalan menjauh.

…

Soonyoung menyalakan layar 14 inch di kamarnya kemudian mencolokkan berbagai kabel. Ia butuh refreshing otak kali ini. Tangannya bergerak mengambil joystick miliknya lalu duduk di karpet tebal dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tepian kasur nyamannya.

 _'Kenapa ia tak membalas pesanku? Ku yakin kalau ia membacanya,'_ Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya. Baru kali ini ia susah untuk mendapat perhatian dari seorang gadis.

Soonyoung meletakkan joystick miliknya saat ponselnya yang berada di atas kasur berdering pesan masuk. Ia meraba kasur untuk mengambil ponsel pintarnya kemudian langsung membuka kunci layar.

'Maaf baru membalas. Ada apa sampai ingin ketemuan?' Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya.

"Ia membalas pesanku? Aku tidak mimpikan?" Serunya heboh saat ia mendapat balasan pesan dari gadis mungil yang selalu bisa mencuri atensinya.

'Jam 2 kau bisa?' Soonyoung mengirim pesan tersebut. Ia memutar-mutar ponsel di tangannya. Layar ponsel pintarnya ini masih hitam.

Sudah ada setengah jam Soonyoung menunggu balasan pesan Jihoon sembari bermain play station. Ia sesekali melirik kearah layar ponselnya yang masih menghitam. Soonyoung melempar joysticknya saat ia merasa benar-benar frustas menghadapi gadis mungil ini.

Saat Soonyoung hendak mematikan play station miliknya, layar ponselnya menyala. Dengan terburu-buru, ia merapihkan play stationnya ke tempat semula. Soonyoung menghemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur nyamannya kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di tepian kasur.

'1 Unread Message.' Ibu jarinya menyentuh layar ponselnya kemudian membuka icon amplop.

'Aku ke rumahmu.' Soonyoung memutar bolamatanya jengah sehabis membaca pesan dari sang sahabat.

"Selalu saja kau mencoba untuk merusak rencanaku." Gerutu pemuda bermata sipit itu. Mata sipit itu menatap nanar layar ponsel yang kembali menghitam.

…

Jihoon menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 13:45 KST. Sebenarnya kelas mengajarnya sudah selesai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, namun gadis bermata sipit ini masih terdiam di ruangan latihan yang hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang.

'Ji, kalau setengah tiga kau bisa tidak?' Jihoon menatap sebal layar ponselnya. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu beranjak dari ruangan latihan kemudian menguncinya.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah keluar gedung sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Ia putuskan untuk pulang dan tidur saja daripada harus meladeni si sipit itu. Jihoon berjalan menuju halte bus kemudian menaiki bis yang akan membawanya pulang itu.

Jihoon merogoh saku jeansnya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. '1 Unread Message' jari lentik itu langsung memasukan password ponselnya untuk membaca pesan yang ternyata dari sahabatnya itu.

'Kau masih memikirkan si sipit itu?' Jihoon menatap datar layar ponselnya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak tepat di telinga sang sahabat gemuknya ini.

'Nanti ku ceritakan kalau aku sudah sampai di apartment.' Jari lentik itu menyentuh tombol 'send' pada pojok kanan layar.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bus yang tidak begitu ramai. Jihoon memilih untuk duduk di belakang, karena deretan bangku depan sudah cukup ramai. Gadis berpipi tembam itu mengeluarkan earphonenya kemudian memakainya. Menikmati lagu yang mengalun sembari menunggu pemberhentiannya.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong apartment yang sepi. Gadis mungil ini berjongkok untuk memasukkan beberapa pin apartment lalu mebuka pintu dan berjalan memasuki apartment yang sepi.

"Haina!" Jihoon berteriak seperti di hutan memanggil sang adik, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Gadis mungil itu beranjak menuju dapur, mata sipit itu membulat saat melihat piring-piring kosong bekas sarapan tergeletak begitu saja.

"YA HAINA-YA! APAKAH KAU INI PEREMPUAN? KALAU KAU MEMANG PEREMPUAN, KENAPA KAU TIDAK ADA RAPIH-RAPIHNYA SAMA SEKALI?" gadis mungil itu berteriak kencang, memaki sang adik yang tidak ada di apartment. Jihoon melempar tasnya ke arah sofa kemudian menyingsingkan lengan sweaternya hingga ke sikut lalu meraih apron, kemudian memakai sarung tangan karet dan membereskan piring-piring yang tergeletak di meja makan.

Saat Jihoon masih mencuci beberapa piring yang tersisa, suara bell mengalun ke seluruh penjuru apartment yang membuat Jihoon mengendus sebal. Ia meletakkan piring yang penuh dengan sabun itu di wastafel kemudian melepas sarung tangan dan langsung berlalu menuju pintu apartment tanpa melihat siapa yang datang.

Mata gadis itu melebar saat melihat pemuda yang di jodohkan dengan sang adik berada di ambang pintu dengan pakaian yang sama seperti tadi di super market. Sedangkan pemuda di depannya ini hanya menyengir melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu.

"Mencari Haina?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencari dirimu." Ujar Soonyoung santai.

"Bagaimana kau tau alamat apartmentku?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau itu." Jihoon memutar bolamata malas.

"Aku tidak di izinkan masuk?"

"Haina tidak ada, sebaiknya kau pulang." Namun saat Jihoon hendak menutup pintu apartmentnya, tangan Soonyoung memberhentikkan pergerakkannya itu.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang, aku kesini mencarimu." Soonyoung langsung berlalu masuk ke dalam apartment Jihoon, membuat gadis mungil yang masih mengenakan apron itu ingin meneriakinya maling sekarang juga.

"Haina setengah jam lagi pulang, sebaiknya kau pulang saja, aku tidak ingin ia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak denganku."

"Itu urusan gampang. Tinggal bilang saja kalau aku menunggunya."

"Terserah padamu." Jihoon berlalu menuju dapur, meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Tanpa Jihoon sadari, sepasang mata sipit itu mengawasi pergerakannya dengan senyuman yang terus saja mengembang. Soonyoung berjalan menuju meja makan kemudian menarik salah satu bangku dan duduk di sana membuat Jihoon mengernyit heran.

"Ji." Jihoon yang di panggil hanya bergumam menyahuti Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana dengan keputusanmu?" gadis mungil yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu langsung melepas sarung tangan dan apronnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hey, Jihoon, aku berbicara denganmu." Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Jihoon, malah Jihoon beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan membawa tas hitamnya.

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sendiri masih bingung, bagaimana ia bisa terjebak kedalam gadis pendiam dan jutek seperti Jihoon?

Tbc.

* * *

 _Haiiiii~~_

 _Gim ucapin makasih banget buat kalian yang mau review~ Kalian bikin semangat buat lanjutin ff ini:)_

 _Sampai juma di chapt selanjutnya yaaa~_

 _Bye~_


	5. Again?

Soonyoung berjalan menuju sofa kemudian duduk di sofa nyaman itu. Mata sipitnya tertuju pada ponsel pintar yang berwarna putih milik Jihoon yang layarnya menyala, menampilkan foto berbeda dengan hari kemarin. Hanya foto Jihoon sendirian yang menggunakan skinny jeans berwarna biru dengan sweater putih kebesarannya. Sepertinya gadis ini sudah menentukkan keputusannya. Soonyoung menoleh saat dentuman pintu terdengar dari arah dimana gadis mungil itu keluar. Jihoon mengganti pakaiannya menggunakan skinny jeans berwarna cokelat dengan kaus putih yang kebesaran. Gadis mungil itu menyambar ponsel miliknya kemudian berlalu menuju single sofa yang jaraknya tak jauh dari pemuda yang menggunakan jeans hitam, kaus putih dengan jaket santai berwarna cokelat.

"Tujuanmu kesini apa?" Jihoon berujar tanpa melihat wajah Soonyoung.

"Menemuimu."

"For what?"

"Tentang kemarin." Jihoon menurunkan ponselnya dan menatap mata sipit itu dengan lekat.

"Tak mungkin aku langsung memutuskan tentang bagaimana keputusan finalku, jadi jangan tanyakan itu." Soonyoung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut gadis manis itu ada benarnya. Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa mengambil keputusan dalam kurun waktu semalam?

* * *

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Interesting Feeling**

 **.**

 **Cinta pandangan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Namun saat bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang menarik perhatiannya, akankah Kwon Soonyoung menarik semua perkataan itu?**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Slight! Jishua, Cheolhan, Junhao, Meanie**

 **.**

 **Genre : romance, sad**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Typo(s), genderswitch, au, alur tidak menentu.**

* * *

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar selama satu bulan belakangan ini. Jihoon sudah mantap dengan pilihannya. Tak ada lagi rasa ragu seperti dulu. Apa yang sahabatnya katakan itu semua benar. Jisoo sama sekal tidak kembali, dan tidak menghubunginya juga.

Perhatian gadis mungil ini juga sudah teralihkan kepada seseorang yang selalu hadir di dalam suasana apapun. Seseorang yang mau mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya, orang yang mau memberi solusinya, dan selalu mendukungnya dalam suasana apapun.

Hubungannya dengan orang itu hanya bisa sebatas sahabat dan Jihoon juga harus rela menelan kenyataan pahit itu. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengalami permasalahan dalam cinta. Iris cokelat tu meraih ponselnya yang berdering karena panggilan masuk.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Jisoo?"

"Menunggu waktu."

"Mau kapan lagi? Cepatlah hubungi dia, kau ini gadis yang cepat sekali berubah pikiran."

"Astaga, madam."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, Jihoonie."

"Kau memang bawel seperti ibu-ibu asalkau tau."

"Aku bawel begini padamu karena aku peduli dan sayang padamu."

"Mingyu tidak?"

"Kalau itu beda lagi urusannya hehe."

"Wonu."

"Iya, kenapa sayang?"

"Haruskah aku merasakan permasalahan dalam cinta lagi?" gadis yang berada di line sebrang membulatkan mataya.

"Yayaya, maksudmu apa?!" Jihoon terdiam. Haruskah ia bercerita?

…

Soonyoung berjalan senang menyusuri koridor kampusnya. Semua puncak dari belajarnya akan berakhir tiga minggu lagi. Yap, Soonyoung baru saja menyelesaikan sidang skripsi yang berjalan mulus. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu melangkahkan akinya menuju kantin kampus, tempat dimana sang sahabat dan dirinya menghabiskan waktu.

Iris hitam itu memutar jengah saat tahu sang sahabat sedang bersama dengan orang yang ingin mendekati gadis yang selalu menarik atensinya itu. Dengan langkah terpaksa, Soonyoung mendekati meja yang di tempati sang sahabat.

"Oh, Soonyoung, wasseo." Jeonghan tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Bagaimana sidang skripsimu?" Seungcheol membuka suara.

"Dalam waktu tiga minggu lagi, ada gelar di belakang namaku." Soonyoung duduk tepat di sebelah Seokmin.

"Giliran kau besok." Soonyoung menyikut lengan Seokmin, memberikan kode sang sahabat untuk berbicara.

"Aku tahu, dan sekarang aku gugup setengah mati."

"Simpan gugupmu untuk esok, Seok-ah!" Jeonghan tertawa setelahnya saat melihat perubahan air muka Seokmin.

…

Jun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri gadis bertubuh kurus yang berdarah China –sama seperti dirinya- yang mengenakan baju toga yang sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya itu. Senyuman sang gadis semakin mengembang saat tau Jun bersedia datang di hari sibuknya sebagai seorang eksekutif muda di perusahaan milik keluarganya.

"Satu jam lagi, kau akan menambah gelar di belakang namamu, aku bangga padamu." Jun mengelus punggung sang gadis dengan sayang.

"Makasih gege sudah sempatkan datang."

"Apapun untukmu sayang." Jun mengecup pipi sang gadis dengan sayang, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat pipi Minghao memanas.

"Jun?" yang merasa namanya di panggil, mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapatkan teman dekatnya yang mengenakan baju toga yang sama dengan sang kekasih.

"Soonyoung?" Jun menerka-nerka pemuda di depannya ini. Ayolah, mereka dulu teman dekat saat Jun masih berstatus mahasiswa pascasarjana di universitas tempat menimba ilmunya ini.

"Ah, Jun, apa kabar?" Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya lalu di jabat oleh tangan Jun.

"Kabarku baik, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Cukup baik." Soonyoung tersenyum. Pemuda sipit itu melirik gadis yang berada di samping Soonyoung, wajahnya cukup familiar dimata Soonyoung.

"Kekasihmu?"

"Yap, dia kekasihku." Soonyoung hanya ber-oh ria menanggapinya.

"Tapi maaf sebelumnya, aku jarang melihat kekasihmu ini."

"Dia sebenarnya adik tingkatmu." Soonyoung membulatkan matanya saat tau gadis di depannya yang memakai toga yang sama adalah adik tingkatnya.

"Sepertinya aku tua di kampus, sampai adik tingkatku saja wisuda bersamaku." Soonyoung hanya tertawa hambar yang hanya di tanggapi kedua orang berdarah China dengan kekehan.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Xu Minghao."

"Kau orang China juga?" Minghao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo~ Kalian berdua sangat cocok." Lanjut pemuda bersurai cokelat tersebut.

"Soonyoung!" pemuda bermata sipit itu menengok ke sumber suara dan mendapati sang sahabatnya dalam keadaan yang sama –memakai toga. Pemuda itu berlari menghampiri Soonyoung, Jun, dan Minghao.

"Oh, ada Jun hyung, annyeong." Seokmin membungkukkan badannya kearah pemuda berdarah China itu. Jun membalas dengan menundukkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Kalian berdua wisuda juga hari ini?" Soonyoung dan Seokmin mengangguk serentak.

"Soon, sepertinya kau memang tua di kampus, ingat, Seokmin itu lebih muda satu tahun darimu." Soonyoung yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya mengendus sebal, dan hal itu berhasil membuat orang-orang di depannya tertawa.

…

Wonwoo membenarkan tatanan baju toga yang ia kenakan di hadapan cermin besar yang berada di kamarnya. Ternyata dugaannya meleset, ia bisa lulus dari waktu yang lebih cepat daripada dugaannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah mansion milik orang tuanya ini dengan senyum yang terus mengembang, menghampiri sang ayah, ibu, kedua calon mertua dan kekasihnya, namun masih ada yang kurang di benak Wonwoo, kurang sang sahabat disini. Senyumnya terus mengembang walau nyatanya, ia butuh kehadiran sang sahabat disini.

"Kita ke kampus sekarang saja." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Cha kajja~" ujar Mingyu dan Tuan Jeon kompak, membuat seisi rumah tertawa.

Wonwoo memasuki gedung aula kampusnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Keringat dingin membanjiri keningnya dan tangannya pun sudah dingin sedari tadi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku pada barisan tengah. Gadis bermata onyx itu masih duduk, menunggu namanya di panggil. Ia melihat kedepan, dimana orang-orang lalu lalang dengan tali toga yang sudah berpindah.

Mata onyx itu membulat saat namanya di panggil sebagai mahasiswi cum-laude. Tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi langkahnya menuju panggung dimana disana sudah ada para dosen, dekan dan rector. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya saat tali toga itu di pindahkan dan saat rector mengalungkan selempang bertuliskan cum-laude.

Mingyu yang duduk di bangku tamu, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang dan bangga kepada sang calon istri. Senyum itu terus mengembang di wajah tampannya. Mata elang itu terus saja terfokuskan kepada gadis yang sedang menuruni tangga panggung. Kedua orangtua Wonwoo dan Mingyu bertepuk tangan paling riuh diantara semua orang membuat pemuda yang lebih muda dari sang calon istrinya itu terkekeh ringan.

Wonwoo menghampiri kedua orangtua, calon mertua dan calon suaminya yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Senyum terus mengembang di wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"Umma bangga padamu sayang!" Ny. Jeon memeluk sang gadis dengan erat.

"Perjuanganmu tak sia-sia." Tangan yang sudah keriput itu menangkup wajah sang anak.

"Appa juga bangga denganmu."

"Kami semua disini bangga denganmu." Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya mengelus surai sang calon istri dengan sayang.

"Aigoo kalian~" ujar Ny. Kim dan Ny. Jeon bersamaan.

"Interaksi natural." Ujar Wonwoo dan Mingyu kompak, dan di lanjutkan tawa renyah dari kedua keluarga tersebut.

…

Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang calon suami. Mencium bau parfum Mingyu membuat dirinya tenang. Mata yang di batasi kacamata itu masih asik dengan ponselnya mengabaikan sang calon suami yang sedari tadi melihatnya itu.

"Aku mau pulang ke Korea, Gyu~" gadis bermata onyx itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Minggu ini aku sibuk, jadi minggu depan ya? Tak apa kan?"

"Tak mau."

"Sayang, mengertilah sedikit."

"Aku merindukan Korea, aku merindukan Jihoon, Jeonghan unni, dan Seungkwan."

"Minggu depan saja ya?"

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa menyuruh tangan kananmu untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanmu?"

"Bisa saja sih, tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"Ya baiklah." Mingyu menyerah. Pemuda berparas tampan itu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, dan langsung menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk membelikan tiket penerbangan ke Korea untuk dirinya dan sang kekasih.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Je T'aime." Wonwoo mengecup pipi kiri Mingyu, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan.

"Nado saranghae." Mingyu memeluk kepala sang gadis kemudian mengecup puncak kepala itu dengan sayang.

…

"Kau seharusnya memberikan aku alasan bukan meninggalkan aku begitu saja, Jisoo-ya!" bentak Jihoon kepada pemuda di line seberang.

"Aku tidak mungkin menjelaskan kepadamu sekarang juga, Ji. Kumohon mengertilah dengan keadaanku sekarang."

Jihoon menyeka air matanya kasar. Ia sungguh kehabisan kata-kata untuk pemuda yang dulunya merupakan kekasihnya ini.

"Mengerti? Untuk apa lagi? Aku menunggumu untuk kembali atau menghubungiku, tapi kenyataannya apa? Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan itu, Jisoo-ya!" Suara tangis Jihoon pecah dan hal itu tentu membuat pemuda di line seberang merasa tidak enak.

"Aku akan jelaskan nanti, Ji."

"Harus sampai kapan aku menunggumu untuk menjelaskan itu semua, hah?!"

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti kalau waktunya sudah tepat."

"Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah selama ini kau mencintaiku?" tidak ada jawaban dari Jisoo dan itu benar-benar membuat Jihoon merasa kecewa. Benar kata Wonwoo, sepertinya Jisoo tidak mencintainya selama ini.

"Jawab aku." Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara tangisannya. Air mata sudah menganak sungai di pipi tembamnya itu.

"Ji." Jihoon langsung melempar ponselnya hingga mati.

Jihoon menyambar jaket dan ponselnya kemudian berlari keluar dari apartmentnya ke taman yang tidak jauh dari apartmentnya itu. Gadis mungil ini tidak peduli dinginnya malam yang menusuk. Ia terus berlari dengan menundukkan kepala, dan badannya terhuyung hingga lututnya mencium aspal saat ia menabrak pemuda yang mengenakan topi.

"Jeosonghamnida." Pemuda itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jihoon yang terjatuh. Dengan gerakan cepat, gadis mungil itu menyeka air matanya dan baru mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pemuda yang ia tabrak ini.

Mata sipit yang berada di depan Jihoon ini membulat saat tau siapa yang menabraknya tadi. Pemuda sipit itu tercubit hatinya saat melihat gadis yang dua bulan belakangan ini dekat dengannya menangis seperti ini. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengelus surai hitam milik Jihoon, kemudian menarik badan Jihoon lalu memeluknya.

Jihoon merasa sangat nyaman saat pemuda itu bisa memberikan kehangatan sederhana terhadap dirinya. Perlahan, Jihoon mulai bisa mengatur emosinya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap mata sipit itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Jihoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian ia tersenyum untuk meyakinkan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Jangan merahasiakan apapun dariku."

"Di taman saja." Kemudian pemuda bermata sipit itu bangkit lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jihoon berdiri.

Keduanya berjalan menuju taman tanpa ada yang berbicara. Jihoon tidak mengindahkan rasa sakit pada lututnya, ia tetap saja berjalan walaupun rasa sakit menyerang lututnya. Gadis mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu ayunan kosong, lalu di ikuti oleh pemuda yang di tabraknya tadi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Soon-ah." Pemuda yang di panggil namanya itu menoleh antusias kearah gadis mungil yang matanya sudah sangat sembab itu.

tbc

* * *

 _Halo~_

 _Gim baaaaack~~ Pertama-tama, Gim mau ucapin terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang udah kasih jejak di ff gim. Kedua, gim punya banyak ide buat bikin ff lagi, tapi gim takut kalian bosen baca ff yang gs terus, jadi gim harus gimana?;-; Saran juseyo~_

 _Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak yang udah mau rnr~_

 _Sampai ketemu di chapt selanjutnya~_

 _Bye~~_


	6. First Results

Mata sipit itu terus menatap lekat gadis mungil yang sedari tadi mencurahkan semua isi hatinya. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus surai hitam yang di kuncir itu. Perlahan Jihoon bisa mengendalikan tangisannya.

* * *

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Interesting Feeling**

 **.**

 **Cinta pandangan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Namun saat bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang menarik perhatiannya, akankah Kwon Soonyoung menarik semua perkataan itu?**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Slight! Jishua, Cheolhan, Junhao, Meanie**

 **.**

 **Genre : romance, sad**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Typo(s), genderswitch, au, alur tidak menentu.**

* * *

"Yang paling pentingkan, kau sudah mengakhiri hubungan dengannya."

"Ya tapi kenapa ia baru mengahubungiku sekarang sejak empat minggu yang lalu?" Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya saat kalian berdua bertemu nantinya."

"Bertemu? Sudah tak mungkin sepertinya."

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Jihoon-ah."

"Ya memang sih." Jihoon menopang kepalanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Terbesit sebuah pertanyaan, kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan Soonyoung?

"Aku kesini awalnya di suruh oleh ibuku." Ujar Soonyoung seolah-olah bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Jihoon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau dan Haina tunangan?"

"Aku juga belum tau, pokoknya sampai aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan."

"Bukannya ayahmu mempunyai perusahaan?"

"Ya memang, tapi aku tidak ingin memegang perusahaan keluarga. Aku ingin merintis karirku dari awal." Ujar Soonyoung. Mata sipit itu menatap langit malam yang terang oleh bintang-bintang.

"Soonyoung." Merasa namanya di panggil, pemuda sipit itu menoleh.

"Terimakasih kau selalu mau mendengar keluh kesahku selama ini."

"Tidak usah berterima kasih juga, itu sudah kewajibanku seb-"

"Calon adik ipar kan? Haha." Jihoon memotong perkataan Soonyoung dan tertawa memubuat pemuda bermata sipit itu mendecih pelan.

 _'Andai kau tau, Ji. Aku ingin kita lebih dari sorang adik ipar dan kakak ipar,'_ Soonyoung tersenyum miring. Perasaannya berbeda dengan Jihoon, namun ia masih enggan untuk menyimpulkan kalau yang ia rasakan ini adalah cinta.

…

Hari yang di tunggu sepasang calon suami istri ini akhirnya datang juga. Gadis bermata onyx itu tersenyum senang saat ia bisa kembali menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya yang sudah ia tinggali selama empat tahun ini. Wonwoo berjalan mendahului Mingyu yang tengah mendorong trolley yang berisikan tiga koper besar. Gadis bermata onyx itu langsung mengangkat telepon dari sang sahabat.

"Aku baru keluar, kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang melihatmu dari sini. Coba kau lihat ke kanan." Mata onyx itu membulat saat mendapati sang sahabat yang menjemputnya itu. Wonwoo langsung berlari kearah Jihoon dan langsung memeluk gadis mungil itu dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, sungguh." Jihoon tersenyum dan memalas pelukan Wonwoo. Gadis mungil yang berada di pelukan Wonwoo melambaikan tangan kearah Mingyu yang berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Kau sendirian saja, nunn?"

"Tidak, aku dengan appa." Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya dengan Wonwoo.

"Lalu paman dimana?"

"Dia di mobil."

"Yasudah kajja." Wonwoo menggenggam erat tangan Jihoon. Mingyu yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengelus dadanya sabar. Seperti biasa, jika sang gadis sedang asik berbincang dengan sahabat kecilnya, ia selalu di campakkan.

"Nanti malam Wonwoo dan Mingyu makan malam bersama di rumah paman, ya?" Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang melihat sang calon istri dan bertukar pikiran lewat tatapan mata. Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

"Baiklah." Mingyu tersenyum kearah ayah dari Jihoon yang di balas dengan anggukkan antusias.

"Wonwoo-ya?"

"Nde appa?" Wonwoo memang sudah memanggil kedua orangtua Jihoon dengan sebutan appa-umma dan itu juga yang meminta adalah kedua orangtua sang sahabat sendiri.

"Kau sudah tau Haina akan bertunangan tiga bulan lagi?" Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, begitu pula dengan Jihoon. Jujur, Jihoon saja baru tau rencana ini. Bahkan seingatnya lima hari yang lalu Soonyoung mengatakan kalau ia akan mencari pekerjaan terleih dahulu. Ada rasa sesak yang menyeruak dari perasaan Jihoon, namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia tahan rasa itu.

"Aku bahkan baru tahu, appa."

"Memang Jihoon tidak memberitahumu?"

"Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu tentang itu." Timpal Jihoon membuat Tuan Lee kaget.

"Memangnya umma tidak memberitahumu?"

"Eopseo." Ujar Jihoon santai. Wonwoo mengelus punggung Jihoon pelan. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sangat peka terhadap perasaannya.

"Yasudah nanti malam akan appa umumkan ulang." Tuan Lee memutar stirnya kekanan dan memasuki pelataran gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat mewah itu.

"Sudah sampai." Tuan Lee memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan lobby gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat mewah. Tuan Lee turun dari mobilnya kemudian langsung menuju bagasi untuk menurunkan koper milik Wonwoo-Mingyu.

"Appa, gomapseumnida."

"Kau berubah sayang." Tuan Lee mencubit pipi Wonwoo yang agak tirus itu. Pasalnya selama Wonwoo di Korea sebelum dirinya ke Perancis, gadis bermata onyx ini sudah biasa menggunakan bahasa informal kalau sudah berbicara dengan keluarga Jihoon..

"Sikap cerewet dan tsunderenya saja yang belum berubah." Celetuk Jihoon membuat Wonwoo memberikan death glarenya.

…

"Ji bisa bertemu malam ini? Ada beberapa tugas yang aku tidak mengerti."

"Mian malam ini aku tidak bisa, Sengcheol oppa."

"Ah yasudah, tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf ya?"

"Tidak appa-apa, Ji."

"Kalau besok aku bisa, kapan tugasnya di kumpulkan?"

"Besok aku ada kelas siang."

"Yasudah besok pagi jam delapan kita ketemuan di Garden Café."

"Kau memang tidak ada jadwal mengajar?"

"Jadwal mengajarku siang."

"Yasudah, Ji. Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak merepotkan, justru aku ingin membantu oppa agar cepat lulus."

"Yasudah, terimakasih sekali lagi."

"Sama-sama." Jihoon langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju ruang tengah mansion milik keluarganya ini. Disana sudah ada sang adik yang tengah asik dengan ponselnya.

"Sibuk sekali." Jihoon duduk tepat di sebelah sang adik.

"Unni tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Soonyoung oppa itu seseorang yang romantis." Jihoon terdiam lalu tersenyum kecut. Ia sudah lebih mengenal Soonyoung lebih jauh di belakang sang adik.

"Mana aku tahu, yang jalani ini semua kan kau dengannya." Jihoon menyambar remot tv dan menyalakan layar berukuran 32 inch itu.

 _'Aku tidak mau menyimpulkan perasaan ini dengan terburu-buru,'_ batin Jihoon.

…

Soonyoung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur. Mata sipit itu menatap kosong layar ponsel yang menyala. Ada beberapa pesan dari Haina yang tidak ia balas. Soonyoung masih menunggu pesan yang sedaritadi belum masuk juga.

 _'Kau kemana? Jangan membuatku khawatir,'_ batin Soonyoung. Perasaannya tidak menentu sekarang. Bisanya selambat-lambatnya Jihoon membalas pesannya tak pernah lebih dari tiga jam.

"Soonyoung, kau tidur nak?" pemuda sipit itu menatap pintu kamarnya antusias saat suara sang ayah mengalun indah.

"Masuk saja, appa." Tak lama pria paruh baya memasuki kamar bernuansa hitam-putih-abu itu, kemudian duduk di tepian kasur.

"Ada apa?"

"Appa ingin mendengarkan curhatmu."

"Aku sendiri saja tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Semenjak appa pergi ke Belanda untuk bekerja, banyak kejadian yang tak terduga yang umma lakukan untukku."

"Kalau soal perjodohan appa sudah tau itu." Soonyoung menghela nafas berat.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Appa sebenarnya lebih ingin kau memilih siapa yang kau pilih sebagai pendamping hidupmu kelak."

"Appa memang selalu berada di pihakku." Ujar Soonyoung antusias.

"Appa yakin kau tidak akan salah pilih nantinya."

"Aku bahkan sudah menentukkan pilihan, namun bagaiana jadinya kalau pilihan yang aku pilih ini merupakan kakak kandung orang yang ingin di jodohkan olehku?"

"Itu cukup rumit, namun appa yakin kau bisa menuntaskan semua ini dengan kepala dingin."

"Tapi umma?"

"Tak usah kau khawatirkan umma mu itu. Biarkan appa yang mengurus ummamu."

"Appa gomawo!"

"Sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya kau bisa menyukai gadis itu."

"Jadi saat acara makan malam itu, aku sempat ingin kabur, namun gagal. Saat aku melihat orang yang berada di belakang gadis yang di jodohkan olehku, entah mengapa terbesit rasa tertarik. Awalnya bisa di bilang cuma 'interesting feeling', tapi lama-kelamaan dia bisa menyita atensiku."

"Cinta pandangan pertama?"

"Entah, aku juga bingung."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bingung? Kau yang akan jalani itu semua."

"Aku masih belum bisa menyimpulkan kalau ini cinta, pasalnya dari awal aku hanya ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh karena menurutku ia menarik, namun entah bagaimana, ia bisa menarikku kedalam kehidupannya." Soonyoung mengambil nafas dalam sebelum berujar.

-FLASHBACK-

 _Soonyoung mendial nomor yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya namun tak kunjung di tanggapi. Pemuda bermata sipit itu menghela napas kasar. Ia sudah menunggu gadis itu sekitar setengah jam yang lalu._

 _"Sabar, Soon! Kau harus sabar menunggunya!" tanpa pemuda sipit itu sadari, orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya dan mendengarkan semua perkataan Soonyoung._

 _"Hai, maaf membuatmu menunggu."_

 _"Ah tidak apa kok." Ujar Soonyoung santai, seperti tidak ada masalah._

 _"Sudah lama ya disini?" Jihoon duduk tepat di sebelah Soonyoung. Pemuda berpipi chubby itu menatap gadis yang di tunggunya dengan antusias._

 _"Tidak lama kok."_

 _"Ah, iya."_

 _"Kau bercerita lah, akan aku dengarkan."_

 _"Aku masih bingung untuk memulainya." Jihoon menarik napas panjang. Terbesit rasa ragu untuk menceritakan apa yang ia pilih._

 _"Kau ragu?" Jihoon melongo mendengar pertanyaan Soonyoung. Pemuda di sampingnya ini apakah seorang peramal?_

 _"Jujur, sedikit, ehe." Jihoon meremat ujung sweater yang ia kenakan. Terasa sangat canggung jika bertemu langsung seperti ini daripada berkomunikasi melalui pesan dan telepon._

 _"Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakan juga tidak apa sih." Soonyoung menatap pemandangan sore Sungai Han._

 _"Begini." Jihoon memutar bolamatanya. Gadis mungil ini masih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Soonyoung bukan tipe orang yang lemes._

 _"Aku sudah mengambil keputusanku."_

 _"Jadi apa kesimpulannya sekarang?"_

 _"Aku akan memutuskan hubungannya."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Ya sudah itu saja."_

 _"Tidak ingin membuka hati untuk seseorang?" Soonyoung mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan santai, tanpa ada beban, dan sekarang jantungnya yang berdegup tidak karuan._

 _"Aku masih sedikit paranoid akan hal itu." Soonyoung tersenyum terpaksa saat mendengar kata-kata itu._

 _"Jihoon." Soonyoung membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menghadap Jihoon yang sedang menatap langit sore._

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan dirinya sepenuhnya kalau kau masih belum bisa membuka hati untuk seseorang?"_

 _"Aku akan berusaha mencari kebahagiaanku, karena kebahagiaankan bukan hanya berasal dari seorang pasangan, bukannya begitu?" Jihoon mengatakan itu dengan santai tanpa mengetahui perasaan pemuda bersurai cokelat yang berada di sampingnya._

 _"Ah, ne." Soonyoung mengangguk seadanya untuk menutupi perasaannya._

 _"Aku ada saran, Ji."_

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi berlibur sendirian ke tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi untuk melupakan semua masalahmu?" Jihoon terdiam, terlihat berpikir. Soonyoung menatap gadis itu dengan lekat dan sekali lagi, ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan perasaannya._

 _"Aku setuju itu, tapi apa hal itu akan ampuh?"_

 _"Kau tidak yakin?"_

 _"Hanya ragu saja."_

 _"Aku yakin kau akan bisa, karena saat kau berlibur, pikiranmu akan terpusat kepada rencanamu selama kau berlibur dan sedikit demi sedikit melupakan masalahmu."_

 _"Akan ku coba itu."_

 _"Negara mana yang ingin kau kunjungi nanti?"_

 _"Aku ingin sekali ke negara impianku, Belgia dan Jerman." Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya antuias._

 _"Sudah makin sore, Ji, aku antar?"_

 _"Tidak usah, nanti Haina berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."_

 _"Itu urusan gampang." Soonyoung bangkit dari duduknya menunggu Jihoon yang masih terduduk di bangku. "Kajja!"_

 _"Soon tapi nanti mampir ke kedai eskrim dulu, ya?"_

 _"Kau ingin eskrim?"_

 _"Moodku sedang tidak baik, jadi aku makan eskrim untuk memperbaiki moodku."_

 _"Yasudah kalau bergitu." Soonyoung berjalan di depan Jihoon bak bodyguard yang menjaga nonanya._

 _Soonyoung memarkirkan sedan putihnya tepat di depan sebuah kedai eskrim langganan Jihoon dengan sang sahabat dulu, yang letaknya juga tidak begitu jauh dari apartment miliknya. Gadis mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju kedai eskrim dan hal itu berhasil membuat Soonyoung terkekeh._

 _"Vanilla satu, cokelat satu, kau mau eskrim apa?" Jihoon menatap pemuda bersurai cokelat di sampingnya._

 _"Vanilla saja. Semuanya jadi berapa?" Namun saat Jihoon ingin membayar semua eskim yang ia pesan, Soonyoung terlebih dahulu menanyakan semua harganya._

 _"Soon, tidak usah, aku bisa membayarnya."_

 _"Anggap aku traktir." Jihoon hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah._

 _"Sudah dua kali kau meneraktirku."_

 _"Tidak apa, Ji."_

 _"Gomawo."_

 _"Sama-sama." Soonyoung memberikan senyum tulusnya dan hal itu membuat Jihoon berdesir nyaman._

 _"Ini eskrimnya." Ujar penjaga kasir memberikan tiga buah cup eskrim._

 _"Yang cokelat untuk siapa?"_

 _"Haina, dia sangat suka cokelat, berbeda denganku, aku bahkan tidak begitu menyukai cokelat."_

 _'Ya Tuhan! Kesamaan atau takdir ini namanya?' batin Soonyoung._

 _"Aku sama sepertimu." Ujar Soonyoung. Jihoon hanya ber-oh ria. Dia sedang sibuk dengan dunianya._

 _Soonyoung membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Jihoon, lalu menutupnya kemudian berjalan menuju kursi kemudi._

 _"Makan eskrimnya, nanti cair." Ujar Jihoon. Soonyoung hanya terkekeh pelan. Bagaimana ia bisa makan eskrim dengan keadaan sedang melajukan sebuah mobil?_

 _"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa, Ji?"_

 _"Ehehe." Jihoon menyendokan eskrim kemudian mengarahkan ke mulut Soonyoung._

 _"Aaaa~" Soonyoung hanya menurut dan menerima suapan eskrim dari Jihoon. Hatinya makin tidak karuan sekarang. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu bisa membaca body language yang jelas-jelas Jihoon perlihatkan kepada dirinya. Pemuda bermata sipit itu menoleh kearah Jihoon dan selanjutnya ia terkekeh melihat sisi bibir Jihoon yang ada sisa eskrim. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Soonyoung mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengelap sisa eskrim dari bibir Jihoon dan hal itu tentu membuat gadis bermata sipit itu merona._

 _"Bocah."_

 _"Aku bukan bocah, Soon."_

 _"Makan eskrim saja belepotan."_

" _Biarkan saja." Jihoon menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Soonyoung. Pemuda bermata sipit itu mencubit pipi kanan Jihoon dan menghasilkan teriakan dari Jihoon di susul dengan gelak tawa dari Soonyoung._

-FLASHBACK OFF-

"Astaga, anak appa sangat gentle sekali, ya." Ledek Tuan Kwon kepada anak sematawayangnya ini.

"Itu harus." Ujar Soonyoung menyombongkan dirinya dan langsung di lanjut tawa sang ayah.

"Jadi bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

"Jihoon memutuskan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya yang meninggalkannya ke Amerika tanpa penjelasan itu."

"Terus?"

"Tapi kendalanya untukku, ia masih belum bisa membuka hati untuk orang lain."

"Seiring berjalannya waktu, hatinya pasti akan terbuka untuk seseorang."

"Semoga orang itu aku."

"Amiin. Appa akan selalu dukung keputusanmu."

"Gomawo!"

"Sama-sama, jadi bagaimana dengan urusan umma mu? Ingin appa tangani sekarang?"

"Nanti saja, ikuti alur."

"Jangan terlalu lama, nanti takutnya kau yang menyesal."

"Kalau untuk hal itu, sudah aku pikirkan matang-matang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, appa keluar dulu." Kemudian Tuan Kwon berlalu keluar kamar anaknya.

…

"Sayang?" gadis bertubuh kurus itu hanya bergumam menanggapi perkataan sang kekasih.

"Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres pada Jihoon nunna tadi." Wonwoo hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Mingyu menyernyitkan dahinya heran. Biasanya kalau sudah membahas Jihoon, Wonwoo akan selalu bersemangat menceritakan semuanya.

"Hey, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Mwo? " jawab Wonwoo ketus.

"Jihoon nunna kenapa?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, dia sehat."

"Astaga kau pura-pura bodoh atau memang tidak tahu arah bicaraku?" Wonwoo hanya mengendus sebal. Perilaku Mingyu yang suka ingin tahu kadang membuat dirinya sedikit jengkel kepada pemuda berparas tampan tersebut.

"Aku merasa ada yang sedikit janggal pada sikap Jihoon nunna saat membicarakan soal pertunangan Haina." Wonwoo perang batin sendiri. Haruskah gadis bermata onyx itu menceritakan semuanya kepada Mingyu?

"Jawab aku, sayang." Wonwoo masih terdiam. Gadis bertubuh kurus namun tinggi itu masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan koper miliknya. Mingyu memutar bolamata jengah. Tak biasanya Wonwoo bersikap seperti ini. Ia semakin yakin kalau ada apa-apa dengan Jihoon.

"Apa Jihoon nunna menyukai Soonyoung?" dan selanjutnya Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tajam. Gadis bersurai hitam itu segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Apa pertanyaanku barusan itu benar?" Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Tidak bisa kah kau diam sedikit?! Berisik!" Wonwoo menggeprak meja makan dan hal itu tentu membuat Mingyu bergidik ngeri.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya." Mingyu menurunkan nada suaranya.

Wonwoo berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu menuju ruang tengah. Ia meraih ponselnya, kemudian mengirim pesan kepada sahabat mungilnya itu.

'Mingyu menyadari perubahan sikapmu tadi, dan sekarang ia bertanya. Haruskah aku menceritakan semua padanya?' Wonwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Tak lama layar ponselnya menyala.

1 Unread Message

'Besok sore kita bertiga bertemu, dan akan aku jelaskan semuanya.'

"Besok sore kita bertemu dengan Jihoon nunna untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu."

tbc

* * *

 _Hallo~_

 _Gim back bawain ff ini. Ff yang lain menyusul ya, otak gim lagi padet banget sama tugas, dan hampir aja satu ff gim lupa jalan ceritanya karena tugas yang numpuk, tapi tak apa, semester 2 banyak liburnya dan di waktu-waktu libur itu gim bakal usahain update atau selesain salah satu ff gim._

 _Sekali lagi, gim mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah mau ninggalin jejak di ff abal ini. Yang udah ninggalin jejak di ff ini, itu yang bikin gim semangat untuk ngetik dan nerusin ff nya._

 _Di tunggu reviewnya ya, guys~_

 _Sampai ketemu di chapt selanjutnya~_

 _Bye~_


	7. Tears For Me and From Me

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki café yang pernah ia datangi dengan seseorang yang sedang mengisi relung hatinya untuk menemui seseorang. Gadis bersurai hitam itu mengenakan rok panjang berwarna abu, dipadukan dengan kaos putih dengan jaket jeans dan sepatu kets berwarna abu. Mata sipit itu semakin menyipit saat ia berhasil menemu orang yang ia sudah janjikan semalam. Gadis mungil itu berjalan mendekati pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian santai yang masih berkutat dengan buku, laptop dan beberapa kertas.

* * *

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Interesting Feeling**

 **.**

 **Cinta pandangan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Namun saat bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang menarik perhatiannya, akankah Kwon Soonyoung menarik semua perkataan itu?**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Slight! Jishua, Cheolhan, Junhao, Meanie**

 **.**

 **Genre : romance, sad**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Typo(s), genderswitch, au, alur tidak menentu.**

* * *

"Oppa." Yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Oh kau, Ji. Duduk ayo."

"Sudah menunggu lama ya?" Jihoon duduk di hadapan pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Oh, tidak kok." Pemuda bermata elang itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Biasanya dengan Jeonghan unni, dia kemana?"

"Jeonghan sedang pulang ke rumah orangtuanya." Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi perkataan pemuda di depannya.

"Ada tugas apa?"

"Ini, Ji, aku tidak mengerti." Kemudian Jihoon memperhatikan setiap penjelasan Seungcheol. Terbesit rasa penasaran, Seungcheol memegang perusahaan keluarganya, namun pemuda itu malah mengambil study multi arts bukan bisnis.

Jihoon menjelaskan semuanya dengan jelas. Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti setiap mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jihoon, orang yang sudah lama ia sukai.

"Oppa mengertikan?" Seungcheol mengangguk, kemudian menghadap ke laptopnya untuk mengetik apa yang di jelaskan Jihoon tadi.

"Oppa, aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanyakan aja, Ji."

"Oppa kenapa mengabil study multi arts bukannya bisnis?"

"Ah, itu." Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya menju gadis di depannya ini. "Sebenarnya aku sudah lulus s2 bisnis, karena aku memegang perusahaan di bagian entertainment jadi aku putuskan untuk kuliah lagi mengambil study multi arts agar lebih mengerti." Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Tidak keduanya sadari, dari luar café, seorang pemuda sedang mengepalkan tangannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa di tebak setelah melihat percakapan sekilas antara Jihoon dengan Seungcheol.

…

Pemuda berdarah China itu masih betah menggenggam tangan gadis yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu. Tawa sesekali keluar dari pemuda tersebut. Angin pagi sangat membuat moodnya baik terlebih ada sang kekasih di sampingnya.

"Ge~"

"Ya, Hao?"

"Aku ingin eskrim~" Minghao bergelayut manja di tangan kekar sang kekasih.

"Ini masih pagi, sayang, dan kau belum sarapan."

"Tapi aku ingin eskrim~" Minghao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan hal itu membuat Jun gemas di buatnya.

"Nanti ya, kalau kau sudah sarapan."

"Maunya sekarang, gege~"

"Astaga~" Jun mencubit hidung mancung sang kekasih dengan gemas.

"Belikan yayaya?" Minghao menatap iris hitam milik Jun dengan lekat membuat pemuda di depannya ini luluh.

"Ya, kajja! Kita cari kedai eskrim yang sudah buka." Jun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, di ikuti oleh sang kekasih yang masih asik bergelayut di tangannya.

"Xièxiè, gege~"

"Bùyòng xiè, Qīn~" Jun mengecup puncak kepala sang kekasih dengan sayang.

Minghao mengikuti langkah kaki sang kekasih yang cukup besar dari langkah kedua kaki jenjangnya. Kening gadis berumur 22 tahun itu mengerut saat ia melihat seorang pemuda yang baru ia temui kemarin tengah memandang sebal kearah dalam café.

"Ge." Jun hanya berdeham untuk menjawab panggilan sang kekasih.

"Itu disana!" Minghao menunjuk kearah pemuda yang sedari tadi menarik pelinghatannya. Jun mengikuti arah tunjukan sang kekasih, dan keningnya pun mengerut.

"Soonyoung-ssi?" Jun bertanya kepada gadis di sampingnya, sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Molla~" Minghao kembali bergelayut di tangan sang kekasih.

"Soonyoung-ssi!" Pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi atensi sepasang kekasih berdarah China itu menengok.

"Ah, aku benar rupanya." Jun dan Minghao menghampiri pemuda yang sekarang tengah mengontrol nafas dan emosinya.

"Kau di depan saja? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Pemuda berdarah China itu langsung to the point.

"Ah, aku ingin mencari café lain saja, kalau kalian mau masuk, silahkan, aku permisi." Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu membungkuk, lalu berbalik arah, dan hal itu sungguh menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dari kedua pasangan berdarah China.

"Aigoo, ada apa dengannya?" Jun mendecih di akhir kalimatnya

…

Soonyoung duduk di salah satu ayunan dan mengayunkannya dengan pelan. Tatapannya kosong kearah tanah. Pikirannya sedang meluap entah kemana. Melihat kejadian tadi membuat hatinya tak karuan. Sekarang rasa takut akan kehilangan tengah menyelimuti dirinya.

"Aish, bagaimana kalau dia menyukai si Choi itu?" Soonyoung mencengkram rantai ayunan dengan kencang sehingga kuku-kukunya memutih.

"Aish, jinjja!" pemuda bermata sipit itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Haaaah, bagaimana cara mendapatkanmu?" pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru yang indah.

Soonyoung bangkit dari duduknya, mata sipitnya membulat dan bahunya bergetar karena seseorang yang di pikirkannya tadi, tiba-tiba saja ada di depannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ya, gwaenchana, Kwon Soonyoung-ah?" Jihoon menatap datar pemuda di depannya.

"Bisa tidak kalau tidak mengagetkan?" Soonyoung mengelus dadanya yang berdebar kencang diantara kaget, senang, dan takut.

"Minggir." Jihoon mendorong badan Soonyong yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk menyingkir agar ia bisa duduk di ayunan.

"Mau kemana? Rapih sekali." Soonyoung memberhatikan gadis di depannya dari atas sampai kaki.

"Ah, tadi aku keluar sebentar, temanku minta di ajarkan pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti." Soonyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, berpura-pura antusias padahal sebaliknya.

"Kau kenapa disini? Dan tadi…" Jihoon menggantung ucapannya membuat pemuda di depannya bergidik takut. Gadis bermata sipit itu menyipitkan matanya menatap Soonyoung penuh selidik.

"Ya, ya, ya, kau bisa tidak usah seperti itu?"

"Mendapatkannya? Hmm…" Gadis di hadapan Sooyoung ini sungguh membuat hatinya berdegup tak karuan.

"Ah, maja! Kau mau berkencan, ne?" Gadis bermata sipit itu menunjuk Sooyoung dengan tatapan curiga. Soonyoung mengepalkan tangan kanannya di belakang tubuhnya. Entah gadis di depannya ini memang tidak peka atau pura-pura tidak peka?

"Jawab aku, Kwon!"

"Anio!" Soonyoung menggeleng dengan cepat, namun Jihoon juga menggeleng tak percaya.

"Ayolah, kau mau kencan dengan adikku, kan?" Soonyoung membulatkan matanya, dan hal itu membuat gadis di depannya tersenyum puas serta mengangguk puas.

"Jangan rahasiakan apapun dariku, karena kau akan menjadi adik iparku, ingat itu?!" Jihoon tersenyum walau terpaksa. Ada rasa yang mengganjal di benaknya saat kata-kata itu terucap.

"Arrayo." Jawab Soonyoung santai. Ia mencuri pandang kearah gadis mungil yang air mukanya berubah setelah mengatakan kata 'adik ipar'.

 _'It's that, fakesmile right?'_ batin Soonyoung.

…

Wonwoo memasuki camino café dengan sang kekasih yang megikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Gadis bertubuh kurus itu tersenyum saat melihat sang sahabat yang tengah menunggunya.

"Jihoonie." Yang di panggil langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Oh, wasseoyo." Jihoon tersenyum kearah sepasang kekasih di depannya.

"Aish, melihat kalian berdua, aku jadi iri." Lanjut Jihoon. Mata sipit itu menatap iri kedua sejoli di depannya.

"Makanya, kau cepat cari pacar, nunn." Jihoon langsung menatap Mingyu dengan tajam, dan hal itu membuat Mingyu langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Memang kau kira mencari kekasih seperti bermain judi dan mendapatkan jackpot?" gadis bertubuh mungil itu menunjuk pemuda di depannya menggunakan sendok yang terletak di samping cangkir cappuccino miliknya.

"Kau yang mengatakannya, nunn, bukan aku." Wonwoo hanya bisa memutar bolamatanya jengah melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi di depan matanya. Gadis bertubuh kurus itu langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil waitress dan hal itu juga menyudahi pertengkaran kecil diantara Jihoon dan Mingyu.

"Kalau gini kan enak, kalian berdua kalau bertemu selalu saja bertegkar seperti anak kecil." Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Frape satu/Americano satu." Ujar Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersamaan dan hal itu menghasilkan decihan dari gadis bermata sipit di depan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Cepatlah menikah." Jihoon menatap iri kedua sejoli di depannya.

"Kita menikah satu bulan setelah pertunangan Haina." Jihoon langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat saat kata-kata itu dengan mulus meluncur dari bibir Mingyu. Wonwoo yang menyadari perubahan sikap sang sahabat, langsung menyikut pinggang sang kekasih.

Mingyu langsung menengok dan memberikan tatapan penuh tanya dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo langsung mendorong kening Mingyu.

"Pabbo!" Ucap Wonwoo tanpa suara.

"Yak! Apa salahku?!" Mingyu membalasnya tanpa suara melaikan dengan mengendikkan bahu.

"Nunna." Jihoon berdeham ringan menanggapi Mingyu.

"Kau menyukai Soonyoung?" Jihoon yang sedang meminum cappuccino langsung menyemburkannya tepat kearah Mingyu saat pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Mingyu.

"Ah, Mingyu, mian." Jihoon langsung mengelapkan cappuccino yang terkena baju Mingyu.

"Tidak apa, nunna, biar aku yang bersihkan." Mingyu langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya dari dalam saku.

Wonwoo yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Reaksi Jihoon seperti tadi sudah menjawab semuanya, tidak usah ada penjelasan panjang x lebar lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa bertanya seperti itu, Kim Mingyu-ssi?" mata sipit itu memandang pemuda berparas tampan dengan penuh selidik.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, ehe" Mingyu terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya.

"Mau aku jawab atau tidak?" Mingyu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Cepatlah cerita, aku jadi ingin tahu." Wonwoo menatap serius kearah Jihoon.

"Jadi begini."

…

"Chagi, aku masih tidak percaya dengan Jihoon nunna." Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa nyamannya.

"Kau seharusnya percaya, dia sudah berkata jujur padamu."

"Apa aku harus bertemu dengan Soonyoung untuk bertanya hal yang sama?"

"Tidak perlu, tadi Jihoon sudah berpesan padamu kan?" Mingyu mengangguk. "Kalau Soonyoung tidak mempunyai perasaan kepada Jihoon, nantinya ia akan menjauhi Jihoon dengan perlahan, dan itu akan semakin menyakiti Jihoon." Lanjut Wonwooo.

"Aku ingin membantu."

"Jangankan dirimu, aku juga ingin membantu, tapi aku tetap mempertimbangkannya, agar dirinya tidak mendapatkan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi."

"Ah, benar, lagipula Jihoon nunna baru saja putus." Wonwoo menghampiri sang kekasih dengan membawa satu bungkus snack kentang berukuran besar dengan dua botol cola. Mingyu langsung merebut bungkus snack yang berada di tangan Wonwoo kemudian membukannya dan memakannya.

"Apa yang bisa kita bantu untuknya ya?"

"Aku saja sebagai sahabatnya bingung, apalagi kau."

"Kita benar-benar harus membantunya." Ujar sepasang kekasih itu dengan kompak dan di lanjutkan tawa dari keduanya.

…

Jihoon memainkan gitarnya sembari menyanyi. Perasaannya sedikit lega saat ia sudah menceritakannya semua kepada Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

FLASHBACK

 _"Aku dan Soonyoung pertama kali bertemu dengan Soonyoung saat acara makan malam keluargaku dengan keluarganya"_

 _"Lalu?" tanya Mingyu antusias._

 _"Esoknya, aku bertemu dengannya lagi saat aku sedang ke kampus, dan saat ingin pulang dari kampus, ia mengajakku ke café, awalnnya aku tidak mau, namun ia memaksa, jadi ya aku ikut saja."_

 _"Whoa, gentle sekali!" Wonwoo memutar bolamatanya jengah saat mendengar ucapan takjub Mingyu._

 _"Mingyu, aku sudah kenal aku berapa lama?"_

 _"Hampir 6 tahun."_

 _"Pernah sekali atau dua kali aku bercerita denganmu tentang masalah percintaan selain kau paksa?" Mingyu menggeleng dengan cepat._

 _"Itu juga yang aku herankan. Aku menceritakan masalahku dengan Jisoo kepadanya dengan santai tanpa ada ragu sedikitpun. Aku cerita kepadanya seperti orang yang sudah kenal lama." Jihoon menghela napas sebelum kembali berujar._

 _"Lusanya, dia datang ke apartmentku, tidak mencari Haina, namun ia bertujuan menanyakan apa keputusan yang akan ku ambil, keputusan putus dengan Jisoo atau menunggu Jisoo kembali, dan sehabis dari apartmentku, dia selalu menghubungiku baik melalui pesan atau lewat telepon, tanpa sepengetahuan Haina tentunya. Ia juga selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan tempat curhat selain calon istrimu."_

 _"Lama kelamaan, nunna ngerasa nyaman sama dia, mungkin karena dia selalu ada buat nunna. Awalnya, nunna juga tidak mau menyimpulkan terlebih dahulu kalau nunna suka dengannya, tapi ya namanya perasaan kan juga tidak bisa di bohongin. Nunna tau resikonya apa kalau nunna benar-benar jatuh hati sama dia, dan ini pasti jauh lebih sakit daripada di tinggal Jisoo tanpa alasan."_

 _"Tapi…" Jihoon menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu secara bergantian._

 _"Aku benar –benar tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Entah harus senang karena Haina akan tunangan atau sedih karena cinta dengan orang yang akan jadi milik adik sendiri." Jihoon menatap sepatunya kosong. Air matanya menetes. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan sekarang."_

 _Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya dan duduk di sebelah Jihoon, kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari samping dengan erat. Tangannya terus mengelus punggung sang sahabat._

 _"Ji, sabarlah."_

 _"Bahkan aku jauh lebih kaget saat appa memberitahuku pertunangan Haina dengannya tinggal tiga bulan lagi, padahal ia bilang ia akan bertunangan dengan Haina jika dia sudah mempunyai pekerjaan, Gyu-ya." Jihoon menyeka air matanya. Hatinya merasakan lega dan sesak bersamaan –lega dikarenakan sudah bercerita dengan Mingyu, dan sesak karena Haina akan bertunangan dengan Soonyoung-._

 _"Apa aku harus bertanya dengan Soonyoung hyung?" Jihoon menggeleng ceppat._

 _"Ku mohon jangan lakukan itu, biarkan ini jadi rahasia kita bertiga saja." Mingyu mengangguk menyanggupi._

 _"Aku janji." Jihoon tersenyum kearah pemuda berparas tampan tersebut dan hal itu membuat Mingyu juga ikut tersenyum._

FLASHBACK OFF

Jihoon menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia beranjak menaruh gitarnya kemudian meraih ponsel dan jaketnya. Ia butuh udara segar untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartmentnya dan menyeret langkah tersebut hingga menimbulkan bunyi menggema di seluruh penjuru lorong apartment yang sepi. Jihoon berdiri di depan lift, menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Ia bersenandung kecil agar perasaannya bisa terkontrol.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya saat pintu lift terbuka. Mata sipit itu membulat saat melihat sang adik tengah bergelayut manja di lengan sang calon pengantinnya, sedangkan pemuda yang sebentar lagi menjadi pendampingnya –pendamping Haina- itu mengecup puncak kepala Haina. Jihoon tersenyum simpul saat melihat adegan manis yang membuat hatinya tersayat. Mata sipit pemuda yang berada di samping Haina itu menatap Jihoon kaget. Air mukanya berubah seketika.

"Unni? Mau kemana?"

"Mau cari udara segar." Jihoon tetap memasang senyumnya walau hatinya merasakan sesak.

"Aku beli jajangmyeon, ayo makan bersama."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan." Jihoon berjalan memasuki lift dan langsung menekan tombol "|" pada deretan tombol lift, ia masih menampakkan senyumnya hingga pintu lift tertutup meninggalkan wajah pemuda –yang berada di samping Haina- yang berubah menjadi khawatir.

Perlahan kedua manik cokelat itu mengembun. Air mata itu jatuh lagi. Jihoon menangis tanpa suara. Saat pintu lift terbuka, gadis bertubuh mungil itu langsung berlari menuju taman. Jihoon duduk di salah satu bangku kosong dengan posisi memeluk kakinya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Haruskah aku merasakan ini lagi? Wonwoo-ya, aku membutuhkanmu~" Jihoon menangis hebat di akhir kalimatnya.

"ARGH!" Jihoon berteriak dengan kencang, namun itu sama sekali tidak membuat perasaannya tenang. Ia butuh sang sahabat untuk memeluknya sekarang.

Jihoon merogoh saku jaketnya saat ponselnya bergetar, dan tangis itu semakin pecah saat melihat nama sang sahabat tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"Wonwoo-ya.." Jihoon menangis dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo terhenyak.

 _"Yak, Lee Jihoon, gwaenchana?"_ nada khawatir itu sangat ketara sekali di indra pendengaran Jihoon.

"Wonwoo.." gadis bermata onyx yang di panggil namanya itu semakin kalang kabut saat mendengar suara lirih Jihoon.

 _"Kau jangan buat aku khawatir, Lee Jihoon!"_ Bentak Wonwoo dan hal itu bukan meredam tangisan Jihoon, melainkan membuat tangisan itu makin pecah.

"I need you, now, I need your hug.."

"Wonwoo-ya.. Ppalli nawara.."

" _Arrayo!"_ Wonwoo langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Jihoon menaruh ponselnya di bangku. Air mata itu terus menetes.

"Ini jauh lebih sakit di bandingkan dulu." Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya. Berbicara kepada angin malam.

…

Gadis yang berada di sebrang telepon langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menyambar dompet serta mantel hitamnya. Mingyu yang melihat kegelisahan Nampak dari wajah Wonwoo, langsung menghampiri sang istri.

"Jihoon membutuhkanku." Bisik Wonwoo kepada sang calon suami. Mingyu langsung mengangguk kemudian mencium kening Wonwoo sebelum gadisnya berlalu meninggalkan apartmentnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan di bis, Wonwoo terus menelpon Jihoon namun tidak di angkat dan hal itu sungguh membuat Wonwoo makin kalang kabut. Pasalnya tak biasanya Jihoon menelponnya di saat menangis hebat seperti ini.

 _"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, silahkan tinggalkan pesan suara setelah nada-"_ Wonwoo langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya yang ke-10.

 _'Aigoo, Lee Jihoon sebenarnya ada apa ini?'_ Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga membekas. Pikirannya hanya tertuju dengan gadis mungil yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Ketika bis berhenti di tujuan, Wonwoo langsung buru-buru turun dan berlari memasuki pelataran apartment. Onyx kembar itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru pelataran apartment yang sepi. Wonwoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru menuju seorang gadis yang tengah memeluk kakinya di bangku taman sendirian.

"Aigoo, Lee Jihoon~" Wonwoo langsung memeluk tubuh sang sahabat yang masih bergetar itu.

"Wonwoo-ya!" Jihoon menjeritkan nama sang sahabat, kemudian memeluk gadis bertubuh kurus itu dengan erat.

"Kau kenapa? Ceritakan padaku." Wonwoo mengelus punggung gadis mungil itu dengan halus. Ia tahu Jihoon sedang kacau sekarang. Bukan jawaban, malah tangisan yang terus menerus Wonwoo dengar. Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Jihoon yang dingin.

"Ceritakan, Ji." Jihoon masih menangis. Onyx kembar itu menatap sang sahabat dengan iba.

"Soonyoung, nu, Soonyoung."

TBC

* * *

Bùyòng xiè, Qīn = Sama-sama, sayang.

* * *

Hallo~

Gim back niy, lanjutin ff abal ini. Entah kenapa gim semangat banget buat selesain ff ini karena memang udah mau masuk konflik yang sebenarnya juga sih *spoil dikit lah ya, biar kaya Hoshi kedua*

Kalau alurnya kecepetan, gim minta maaf, dan mungkin chapt selanjutnya, wordsnya akan lebih banyak dan lebih panjang, karena gim pengen bikin kalian gregetan dengan konflik yang masih gim kembangin biar kompleks kan jadinya makin greget wkwkwk.

And always, gim berterimakassih banget yang udah mau ninggalin jejak di ff ini walaupun makin kesini makin dikit yang review sih, tapi tak apa, dari beberapa orang yang sering review, makasih banget, kalian kunci utama gim buat semangat lanjutin ff ini.

Jangan lupa review ya kawan~

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Salam dari Soonhoon hardship, gimmelatte.

Annyeong~


	8. First Kiss From Him

"Iya, Soonyoung kenapa, Ji?"bukannya menjelaskan, tangis Jihoon makin pecah.

"Tadi aku melihatnya hiks dia mencium puncak kepala Haina hiks seperti seorang kekasih." Wonwoo mengusap punggung mungil itu dengan sayang. Ia tahu bagaimana keadaan perasaan Jihoon sekarang.

"Aku takut, nu, hiks aku takut." Jihoon terisak. "Aku sangat takut kehilangannya." Dan air mata itu terus mengalir dari mata sipit Jihoon. Gadis mungil itu memeluk Wonwoo dengan sangat erat.

"Ji, sabar, ku mohon."

* * *

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Interesting Feeling**

 **.**

 **Cinta pandangan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Namun saat bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang menarik perhatiannya, akankah Kwon Soonyoung menarik semua perkataan itu?**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Slight! Jishua (JihoonxJoshua), Cheolhan, Junhao, Meanie**

 **.**

 **Genre : romance, sad**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Typo(s), genderswitch, au, alur tidak menentu.**

* * *

Soonyoung tersenyum kecut. Ia tak percaya, sekarang dirinyalah penyebab orang yang dicintainya itu menangis. Pemuda bermata sipit itu memukul tiang di sampingnya berkali-kali. Mendengar tangisan dan isakkan itu keluar membuat hatinya tercabik. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang bergetar karena tangisan itu. Ingin rasanya ia yang menenangkan gadis itu dari tangisannya, namun Soonyoung tau, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa gadis mungil itu.

Soonyoung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang di sampingnya. Tangannya meremat sweater yang ia gunakan. Kali ini Soonyoung benar-benar merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tetap disana, mendengarkan curhatan gadis mungil kepada sahabatnya.

"Aku takut, nu.."

"Ji, control emosimu. Kalau kau seperti ini terus-menerus, tak akan aku izinkan kau berhubungan lagi dengannya." Soonyooung terhenyak saat mendengarkan kata-kata yang di ucapkan gadis yang berada di samping gadis mungil itu.

"Aku tak tahu harus apa lagi sekarang. Aku bisa saja terus menerus berbohong dengan orang-orang bahwa aku tidak mencintainya, namun kenyataan pada hatiku terbalik, dan perasaan itu tidak bisa di bohongi, nu. Aku benar-benar di ujung tanduk sekarang. Aku benar-benar takut kehilangannya."

Soonyoung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Perasaannya tidak menentu sekarang. Lusa juga sang ayah akan kembali terbang ke Belanda dan hal itu membuat sang ibu makin leluasa melancarkan rencana pertunangannya dengan Haina.

 _'Ku mohon kau bisa bersabar, Ji. Aku sedang mencari jalan keluarnya,'_ batin Soonyoung.

…

Hari-hari terus berjalan. Semenjak kejadian hari itu, Jihoon mulai membiasakan dirinya dengan kehadiran Sooyoung untuk mengantar jemput sang adik. Gadis mungil itu duduk di salah satu bangku meja makan, menopang dagunya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Pagi ini seperti biasa, Soonyoung akan datang menjemput sang adik dan mengantarnya ke kampus. Kekanakan memang menurutnya, namun itu sudah menjadi perintah sang ibu dan ibunda Soonyoung. Jihoon bangkit dari duduknya saat bunyi bel menggema, dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu utama. Gadis mungil itu tersenyum melihat pemuda bermata sipit di depannya ini berpakaian santai. Walaupun hanya mengenakan jeans, kaos cokelat di padukan dengan jaket jeans, tetap saja membuat pemuda di depannya terlihat tampan.

"Masuk." Jihoon membukakan pintu dan langsung menyuruh pemuda tersebut masuk. Soonyoung tersenyum dan hal itu membuat hati Jihoon berdegup seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah makan?" Jihoon mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Haina masih di dalam kamar." Gadis bermata sipit itu langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan seperti biasanya.

"Oppa!" Soonyoung dan Jihoon menoleh saat suara Haina terdengar.

"Kajja!" Soonyoung berbalik dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartment.

"Unni, aku pulang seperti biasa." Pesan Haina, kemudian Jihoon mengangguk.

"Aku akan menginap di apartment Wonwoo, lusa baru pulang. Kalau kau ingin makan, pesan saja, aku tak yakin kalau kau memasak nanti." Jihoon sedikit meledek sang adik membuat Haina mendecih sebal.

"Aku tau aku tak bisa memasak sepertimu." Haina langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartment, meninggalkan Jihoon yang melihat mereka berdua dari ambang pintu.

 _'Perlahan namun pasti, aku akan coba melepasmu,'_ Jihoon menggulung senyumnya tipis.

…

Wonwoo berjalan cepat menuju pintu apartment milik sang kekasih. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat sang sahabatnya datang.

"Kau bilang nanti sore kau datang, Ji."

"Memang kenapa kalau aku datang lebih cepat? Tak boleh? Yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang saja." Jihoon membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung di tahan oleh Wonwoo saat gadis mungil itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Astaga, kau ini. Tak apa kau datang lebih cepat, aku juga kesepian disini."

"Mingyu memang kemana?"

"Biasa."

"Kantor?" Wonwoo mengangguk cepat dan hal itu membuat Jihoon mengendus sebal. "Bukankah kalian kesini ingin liburan dan mengurus pernikahan kalian?" gadis mungil itu kembali bertanya.

"Kau sudah mengenal Mingyu lebih dulu daripada aku, jadi harusnya kau lebih tau tabiatnya." Jihoon mendecih pelan dan gadis mungil itu langsung berlalu masuk ke dalam apartment milik Mingyu, hal itu membuat Wonwoo ingin meneriaki gadis mungil itu maling.

"Bagaimana dengan Soonyoung?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Jihoon menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa cokelat yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Dia kan satu minggu belakangan ini sering mengantar jemput adikmu, apa kau tidak cemburu?" Wonwoo datang menghampiri sang sahabat dan duduk di single sofa yang berada di sisi kanan Jihoon. Gadis mungil yang di tanya seperti itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Bohong kalau ia tak kecewa, bohong kalau ia tak cemburu, namun ia berusaha untuk menerima semua itu, karena dirinya sadar, bahwa ia tak akan bisa memiliki Soonyoung. Jihoon menghela napas sebelum berujar.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Cih, egois sekali kalau aku cemburu."

"Perasaan tidak bisa di bohongi, Ji."

"Entahlah, aku terlalu malas untuk membahas itu." Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Semalaman ia belum tidur, memikirkan tentang rencananya mengambil s2.

"Oh, iya, nanti Seungkwan akan kesini, menjemputku untuk mengajar, terus ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dia sebenarnya, aku ingin tahu apakah ia masih bawel seperti biasa atau sudah berubah."

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."

"Kau ingin makan apa, Ji?" Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Apa saja yang kau masak akan aku makan. Kamarku dimana? Aku ingin tidur." Jihoon mendudukkan tubuhnya menghadap dapur –lebih tepatnya menghadap Wonwoo.

"Di kamar paling pojok, Ji. Di depan kamarku." Jihoon mengangguk, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Pandangannya ia tujukan keseluruh penjuru ruangan apartment milik Mingyu. Ia mengingat terakhir kali ia kesini saat pertunangan pemuda tampan bermarga Kim dengan gadis cantik bermarga Jeon.

Mata Jihoon terpaku pad arak buku besar yang berisikan ratusan buku berbagai judul. Saat dulu dirinya sering kesini, Jihoon tak pernah melihat rak buku ini, karena Jihoon sangat tahu, Mingyu bukan tipe orang yang suka membaca.

"Nu, itu semua buku milikmu?" Wonwoo berdeham keras mengiyakan pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Dasar kutu buku, dimana saja pasti meninggalkan jejak." Jihoon menggeleng ringan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar yang sudah di siapkan oleh Wonwoo.

…

Mata sipit itu semakin menyipit saat melihat beberapa foto selfie dirinya dengan gadis mungil yang selalu mengisi harinya beberapa bulan kebelakang ini. Wajah manis serta pipi tembam itu berhasil membuat seorang pemuda bermarga Kwon jatuh hati. Senyum yang manis itu juga bisa menyihir perasaan siapapun, maka dari itu, pemuda bermarga Kwon itu sangat takut kehilangan gadis mungil yang ia lihat foto-fotonya.

FLASHBACK

 _"Ji!" Gadis yang di panggil menengokkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat._

 _"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."_

 _"Tak apa, ayo duduk." Jihoon menggeser bokongnya dan mempersilahkan pemuda di sampingnya untuk duduk._

 _"Kau sudah makan siang?" gadis mungil yang berada di sampingnya itu menggeleng cepat._

 _"Biasanya aku makan setelah selesai mengajar."_

 _"Jangan di biasakan makan telat, nanti kau sakit."_

 _"Arra~" Jihoon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku kayu yang ia duduki. Soonyoung tersenyum saat melihat jari-jari mungi dan lentik milik Jihoon tersembunyi di balik swater kebesarannya. Pemuda bermata sipit itu menggerakkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan mungil gadis di sampingnya yang terasa pas, seperti pelukannya._

 _Jihoon menengok kaget membuat Soonyoung tertawa lepas. Ia mengangkat genggaman tangannya ke depan. Melihat perbedaan tangannya dengan tangan Jihoon._

 _"Tanganmu mungil."_

 _"Kan tidak lucu kalau badanku mungil tapi tanganku besar."_

 _"Biarkan saja, biarpun begitu, kau tetap lucu dimataku." Soonyoung mengecup punggung tangan Jihoon dengan sayang dan hal itu tentu membuat hati keduanya berdegup kencang._

 _"Gombal eoh." Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya –menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya._

 _"Aku tidak menggombal, aku hanya berbicara fakta, Jihoonie." Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya. Pipinya sangat panas sekarang. Mungkin sekarang pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Soonyoung mengeluarkan ponsel dengan tangan kirinya._

 _"Ji, selfie?" gadis bermata sipit itu langsung menoleh kearah Soonyoung dan mengangguk lucu. Soonyoung menekan ikon kamera pada layar datar ponselnya, kemudian mengangkat ponselnya sejajar dengan wajahnya dengan wajah Jihoon._

 _Soonyoung tersenyum puas setelah mengambil beberapa gambar dengan beberapa gaya dengan gadis pujaannya. Darimulai Jihoon mencubit kedua pipiny dari belakang, saling mencubit hidung, Jihoon mengalungkan tangan di leher Soonyoung, dan berbagai macam gaya yang mungkin membuat orang lain berspekulasi bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Pemuda bermata sipit itu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan._

 _"Sudah jam 12, Ji, mau aku antar?" Jihoon mengangguk._

 _"Tapi nanti mampir ke café sebentar tak apa?" Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Kemudian tangannya kembali terulur dan menggenggam jemari mungil milik Jihoon dengan erat. Keduanya langsung berjalan menuju mobil Soonyoung. Seperti biasa, Soonyoung membukakan pintu untuk Jihoon sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil._

 _Keduanya tak ada membuka suara atau memulai pembicaraan. Alunan musik terus mengalun mengisi kekosongan di mobil sedan putih milik Kwon Soonyoung. Pemuda bermata sipit itu memberhentikan mobil tepat di depan café yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama gadis mungil di sampingnya. Soonyoung bergegas turun kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jihoon._

 _"Aku bisa sendiri, Kwon." Soonyoung hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendapat teguran kecil seperti itu, namun Soonyoung tetaplah Soonyoung. Ia tetap melakukan itu._

 _Pemuda bersurai hitam itu melngkahkan kakinya memasuki café mengikuti langkah kaki Jihoon menuju kasir._

 _"Americano satu, kau mau?"_

 _"Cappuccino satu." Jihoon langsung mengeluarkan dompet miliknya dan membayar semuanya sebelum Soonyoung mengeluarkan dompetnya._

 _"Biar aku yang traktir sekarang." Soonyoung mengangguk saja kemudian memasukkan dompetnya kembali._

 _"Bisa di tunggu 5 menit lagi." Ujar kasir sembari memberikan struk pembelian._

 _Mata sipit itu sesekali mencuri pandang kearah gadis di sampingnya. Semua yang di lakukan Jihoon dapat menarik atensinya. Gadis yang dulu di anggapnya dingin ini malah bersikap sebaliknya saat Soonyoung sudah mengenalnya lebih dekat. Hanya saja ada yang belum berubah dari seorang Jihoon, yaitu omongannya yang pedas dan menusuk._

 _Jihoon mengambil dua cup berukuran sedang, kemudian memberikan cup berisi cappuccino kepada pemuda di sampingnya._

 _"Terimakasih trakirannya." Jihoon hanya mendecih pelan setelah mendengar perkataan itu._

 _"Kajja, aku hampir telat." Gadis bertubuh mungil itu menggenggam tangan Soonyoung kemudian menariknya. Soonyoung senyum-senyum sendiri di buatnya._

 _"Arra, arra." Pemuda bermata sipit itu mengikuti langkah kaki Jihoon keluar dari café._

 _Soonyoung langsung menancap gas menuju sekolah tempat dimana Jihoon mengajar vokal. Tiba-tiba terbesit rasa ingin tahu bagaimana suara Jihoon saat menyanyi._

 _"Ji, menyanyilah untukku." Jihoon langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Soonyoung._

 _"Tidak, suaraku mahal."_

 _"Astaga pelitnya."_

 _"Biarkan saja."_

 _"Ayolah, Ji, sedikit saja, untukku, hanya untukku."_

 _" **A NI O** " Jihoon menekankan suaranya di setiap penggalan kalimat. Soonyoung akhirnya mengalah dengan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat._

 _Soonyoung memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pagar sekolah tempat Jihoon mengajar._

 _"Sudah sampai." Jihoon mengangguk. Gadis mungil itu langsung membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil._

 _"Gomawo!" Jihoon menutup pintu sedan putih itu. Soonyoung menurunkan kaca mobil._

 _"Ji!" Jihoon membalikkan tubuhnya dan membungkukkan badannya. "Kalau kau butuh aku, telepon saja, oke?" Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyummnya mengembang._

 _"Annyeong!" Jihoon melambaikan tangannya, dan gadis itu masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah setelah Soonyoung melajuukan mobilnya._

FLASHBACK OFF

"Hah, aku bingung bagaimana kau sangat pandai untuk menarik diriku memasuki hidupmu?" pemuda sipit itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur king size nyamannya. Hari ini dirinya bisa tenang sedikit, pasalnya sang ibu sedang pergi menyusul suaminya ke Belanda untuk dua minggu kedepan.

"Teruslah seperti ini, umma, kalau bisa kalian berdua tinggal saja di Belanda." Soonyoung menatap bingkai kecil miliknnya yang menampakkan foto lama dirinya dengan kedua orangtuanya saat ia lulus SMA.

Si sipit itu kembali meraih ponselnya dan segera mengirimi pesan kepada nomor yang sudah sangat ia hapal itu.

'Jangan lupa makan siang, aku tahu tadi kau belum sarapan, jadi jangan melewatkan makan siangmu atau kau akan sakit.' Kemudian Soonyoung mengirim pesan itu kepada gadis yang menarik perasaannya selama ini.

…

Seungkwan melangkahkan kakinya terburu saat ia berbelok kanan menuju kamar bernomor 4835. Flatshoes berwarna putih itu menimbulkan bunyi menggema saat Seungkwan malah menyeret kaki-kakinya. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar yang ia tuju, gadis pipi tembam itu langsung menekan bel apartment milik kekasih unni tersayangnya itu dengan brutal, hingga menyebabkan decakan sebal dari kedua penghuni di dalamnya.

"Oh, ayolah, lama sekali membuka pintunya." Seungkwan menggerutu sendiri saat pintu di depannya tak kunjung terbuka. Gadis bermarga Boo itu tersenyum puas saat pintu apartment berwarna abu di depannya ini terbuka dan mendapatkan sosok yang ia rindukan selama ini.

"Unni!" Seungkwan langsung memeluk tubuh kurus itu dengan erat. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang membuncah kepada gadis di depannya ini.

"Astaga, Boo Seungkwan!" gadis di pelukannya ini membulatkan matanya saat ia merasa bahwa Seungkwan memeluknya dengan sangat erat kali ini.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan unni! Astaga aku masih tak percaya aku bertemu denganmu!" Seungkwan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tangannya ia arahkan untuk menangkup pipi tirus gadis di depannya ini.

"Sekarang kau percayakan?" Gadis tembam itu mengangguk puas dan menyengir lebar kearah gadis bermarga Jeon itu.

"Aku benar-benar percaya sekarang kau berdiri di depanku! Jihoon unni mana?"

"Dia di kamar. Masuklah." Mata onyx yang di batasi kacamata itu membersilahkan gadis tembam itu masuk ke dalam apartmet yang cukup mewah milik calon suaminya itu.

"Kau mau minum apa, Kwannie?"

"Ah, tidak usah merepotkan, unni." Tolak Seungkwan halus.

"Oh jadi kau sekarang sudah tau sopan-santun, ya, baguslah." Wonwoo mengusak rambut cokelat caramel milik gadis tembam yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandung ini. Wonwoo sangat tahu tabiat Seungkwan yang suka meminta ini-itu seenaknya, namun dirinya sekarang kaget sekaligus kagum saat Seungkwan menolaknya dengan halus.

"Hansol yang mendidiknya, lihatlah dia sudah seperti seorang puppy jika kau memerintahkannya untuk melakukan ini-itu." Jihoon muncul di balik pintu berwarna biru yang berada di pojok ruangan dekat dengan ruang kerja milik Mingyu.

"Aku sepertinya harus segera berterimakasih kepada Hansol yang sudah mau mendidikmu seperti ini padahal dirinya saja sebelas-duabelas dengan sikapmu." Ujar Wonwoo jujur.

"Hanya saja cerewet dan rasa ingin tahunya yang besar itu yang belum berubah darinya." Celetuk Jihoon yang menghasilkan decakkan sebal dari Seungkwan.

"Unni bisa sekali dalam urusan mengejek orang." Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Jihoon menggeleng malas melihatnya.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu, tapi aku berbicara fakta soal dua sikapmu itu yang tidak akan pernah bisa lenyap dari dirimu." Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, kemudian jemari mungilnya itu menarik pintu kulkas besar di depannya. Gadis mungil itu melihat dengan teliti sayuran, dan makanan ringan serta beberapa kaleng cola dan softdrink yang tersusun rapih di sana. Jemari mungilnya mengambil dua botol cola kemudian menutup pintu kulkas tersebut. "Kwan, ambil ini." Jihoon melemparkan satu kaleng cola kepada gadis yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan Wonwoo. Seungkwan yang di perintah seperti itu langsung menangkap kaleng cola itu dengan tepat.

"Ji, sepertinya sekarang kau yang tidak tahu sopan santun."

"Kau kan yang menyuruhku untuk menganggap apartment milik kekasih mu ini seperti apartmentku sendiri."

"Ya, ya, ya." Wonwoo berujar malas dan di balas seringai kemenangan dari gadis mungil yang berada di belakangnya.

"Sudah mau jam satu, Kwan, sebaiknya kita langsung bergegas saja."

"Sesekali aku ikut denganmu, Ji, ikut mengajar," Jihoon yang mendengar itu mendecih pelan sebelum berujar.

"Apa kau masih belum sadar juga dengan suara jelekmu itu, Jeon Wonwoo. Bahkan aku tidak begitu menyukai nada suaramu di saat kau bernyanyi." Wonwoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya dan hal itu di ikuti oleh Seungkwan.

"Astaga, Lee Jihoon! Mulutmu itu memang benar-benar tidak bisa berubah sepertinya." Wonwoo mendecak jengkel kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jeon Wonwoo, jika kau merasa kesepian, telepon saja Mingyu, dan aku yakin ia akan mengabaikanmu dengan pacar keduanya." Wonwoo melepas sandal rumah yang ia kenakan dan akan melemparnya ke arah Jihoon sebelum gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu yang menutup.

"Unni, sudahlah, tidak usah di masukkan kehati, lagipula Jihoon unni memang seperti itu orangnya." Seungkwan mengusap punggung Wonwoo sehingga gadis kurus itu kembali mengenakan sandal rumahnya. "Aku berangkat dulu, unni, aku janji aku akan sering bermain kesini, terimakasih colanya, annyeong." Seungkwan tersenyum sebelum dirinya juga menghilang dibalik pintu abu tersebut.

"Entah mengapa aku menyayangi kalian walaupun kadang kalian sangat membuatku jengkel." Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Senyumnya juga terus mengembang. Ada kedua orang yang ia sayangi menemaninya di saat Mingyu kerja sepertinya akan membuatnya lepas dari kata bosan.

Seungkwan berlari kecil, menyusul Jihoon, kemudian menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki jenjang milik Jihoon. Keduanya berjalan menuju lift dan mereka saling bertukar tatap, sembari menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

"Unni, bagaimana menurutmu jika aku melamar pekerjaan di salah satu agensi untuk menjadi pelatih vokal?" Jihoon mengetuk-ngetukkan dagunya menggunakan jari telunjuknya yang lentik itu.

"Aku sih terserah padamu saja, jika menurutmu itu sendiri itu bagus, maka aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Tapi yang menjadi masalahku sekarang adalah Hansol." Namun sat Jihoon ingin membuka suara, tiba-tiba saja lift berdenting dan pintu aluminium itu terbuka, jadilah ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Seungkwan dan Jihoon langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju mobil putih milik Seungkwan. Keduanya langsung masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Jihoon memasang seat belt kemudian menatap gadis tembam di sampingnya dengan heran.

"Kwan." Yang di panggil hanya berdeham menyahuti pasalnya dirinya tengah menyetir sekarang.

"Soal yang tadi, masalah dengan Hansol, maksudnya apa?" Seungkwan mengmbil napas dalam.

"Jadi begini."

FLASHBACK

 _Seungkwan menatap iris biru miik pemuda blasteran di depannya ini dengan lekat. Seungkwan selalu merasa tenang dan aman saat melihat lekat kedua manik milik sang kekasih. Hansol berdeham ringan untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang kekasih dari acara menatap matanya uty._

 _"Ada apa kau sampai meminta ingin bertemu denganku?"_

 _"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" gadis pipi tembam itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Hansol mendecak sebal, kemudian tangan pemuda itu terulur untuk mengelus surai cokelat karamel itu, pipi tembam itu, dan menarik dagu gadisnya, lalu memberikan kecupan ringan tepat di bibir ranum milik kekasihnya._

 _"Cih, suka sekali mencari kesempatan." Hansol mencubit pipi tembam itu dengan gemas._

 _"SAKIT BODOH!" pemuda blasteran itu langsung mencium pipi tembam gadisnya yang ia cubit, kemudian mengecup bibir ranum milik kekasihnya –lagi. Seungkwan yang di perlakukan seperti tadi merasakan pipinya mulai memanas._

 _"Lihat~ tomat-tomat ini sangatlah lucu~" ledek pemuda blasteran itu sembari mencolek pipi tembam Seungkwan dan selanjutnya Seungkwan membalas itu dengan tatapan super tajamnya, hingga pemuda di depannya ini menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali itu._

 _"Bisakah ka serius sedikit saja, Choi Hansol?"_

 _"Ya, sekarang epat katakana apa yang kau ingin utarakan sedari tadi." Seungkwan mengambil napas dalam –memantapkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum berujar._

 _"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang bekerja di agensi sebagai pelatih vokal?" pemuda berumur 21 tahun itu mengerutkan keningnya tak paham dengan maksud gadisnya tersebut. bekerja di agensi? Sebagai pelatih vokal? Oh, Hansol tidak menyukai itu._

 _"Kenapa tidak seperti Jihoon nunna saja? Menjadi guru vokal anak sekolah dasar yang jadwalnya bisa di atur sendiri olehmu."_

 _"Aku berbeda dengann Jihoon unni dan keinginanku juga tentunya berbeda dengannya. Lagipula ini juga sudah menjadi cita-citaku sejak dulu, menjadi pelatih vokal di salah satu agensi."_

 _"Aku bukannya tidak setuju dengan itu semua, aku hanya takut kau tidak bisa me-manage waktu dengan benar saat bekerja, kalau waktu makanmu saja tidak bisa kau atur dengan benar." Seungkwan menatap tajam iris biru itu dan mendesis pelan._

 _"Ini taka da hubungannya dengan makan, Choi Hansol!"_

 _"Aku mengatakan itu sebagai sebuah perumpamaan semata, bukan untuk meledekmu dengan jadwal makanmu yang tidak teratur ataupun yang lain sebagainya. Aku juga tidak mau kau sakit dengan cara bekerja secara terus menerus, hingga kau lupa waktu dan lupa makan." Hansol masih mengingat betul baagaimana kejadian yang menimpa kekasihnya dulu. Dimana kekasihnya itu bekerja secara terus menerus demi skripsi dengan hasil bagus dan mengumpulkannya tepat waktu. Kejadian itu harus membuat gadis tembamnya itu terbaring di rumah sakit selama 2 minggu, karena gadis keras kepalaya it uterus saja makan telat dan makan dalam porsi sedikit, tidur pun kurang, dan lebih parahnya lagi, gadisnya itu ternyata diam-diam sering memakan makanan instan hampir sebulan lamanya sebelum dirinya di rawat, dan hal itu juga membuat berat badan Seungkwan turun secara ekstrem –asumsi Hansol._

 _Sungguh mengingat itu, Hansol hampir saja tersulut oleh emosi. Ia tak mau gadisnya kembali jatuh sakit akibat pekerjaan yang di kerjakan secara terus menerus. Seungkwan itu tipikal orang yang amat sangat perfeksionis dan selalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinnya itu._

 _"Aku tidak mendukunng apalagi mengizinkanmu untuk bekerja menjadi pelatih vokal di salah satu agensi." Jawab Hansol final dan tentu hal itu berhasil membuat Seungkwan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan membiarkan hatinya mengumpat dengan brutal. Kenapa tidak mengumpat di depan Hansol saja? Jawabannya simple, Hansol pernah memarahinya dan tidak berkomunikasi hampir satu bulan lamanyaa karena Seungkwan dengan entengnya mengumpat secara terus menerus tanpa henti kepada pemuda di depannya ini dan kali ini dirinya tak mau mengulangi kejadian memuakkan yang membuatnya hampir putus asa dan ingin bunuh diri saat itu._

FLASHBACK OFF

Jihoon terdiam –mencermati cerita Seungkwan. Semua perkataan Hansol itu ada benarnya juga. Bocah berumur 21 tahun itu sangat mencintai gadis di sampingnya ini. Sangat amat mencintainya.

"Kali ini aku berada di pihak Hansol." Seungkwan melirik tajam Jihoon lewat ekor matanya.

"Sepertinya semua orang di dunia ini lebih memihak kepada pemuda egois itu, Ya Tuhan." Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tahu Seungkwan itu tipikal orang yang menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, maka dari itu ia suka melihat dan menilai orang secara sekilas dan paling tidak mau di bilang egois padahal dirinya sendiri lebih egois. Jihoon mengambil napas dalam.

"Dia bukan egois dengan tidak mau memberikanmu dukungan atau izin, Boo Seungkwan. Kenapa kau ini selalu saja menilai orang secara sekilas saja? Aku tekankan lagi, **dia bukan egois dengan tidak memberi dukungan atau izin** , dia melakukan itu karena ia sangat menyayangimu, Boo Seungkwan. Hansol sangat amat menyayangi dan mencintaimu. Kau kan tahu sendiri, agensi it sebenarnya hanya gila uang, mereka men-trainee orang selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, sebelum mereka di debutkan dan menjadikan mereka sebagai mesin atm selama mereka ada di puncak karirnya, hingga kau sering dengar sendirikan, sampai ada yang cidera, beristirahat toal dari semua kegiatan untuk sementara, bahkan sampai ada yang keluar. Sekarang kau bisa menarik kesimpulan itu sendiri. kesimpulan kenapa Hansol tidak mendukungmu dan memberikanmu izin untuk menjadi pelatih vokal di agensi."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin menjadi pelatih vokal bukan ingin menjadi member idol, unni."

"Itu sama saja, Boo Seungkwan," Seungkwan terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Otaknya sedang ia paksa untuk bekerja –mencerna semua perkataan Jihoon barusan. "Dan kau ingat kejadian setahun lalu?" Jihoon bertanya kepada gadis di sampingnya ini. Seungkwan mencoba kembali mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kejadian dimana kau di rawat akibat kelalaian mu sendiri. Kejadian dimana kau berhasil membuat Hansol begitu panic saat mendengar kau di rawat. Dia bahkan kabur dari kelas saat masih ada dosen, dia melakukan itu karena ia ingin melihatmu di rumah sakit, padahal kelasnya baru berjalam sekitar 15 menit. Dia tidak masuk kuliah dan malah merawatmu sehingga ia mendapat teguran keras dari dekan. Dia melakukan itu semua demi dirimu, Seungkwan-ah. Demi dirimu seorang, dan lihat, siapa yang egois sekarang? Hansol atau dirimu sendiri? kau akan membuatnya benar-benar menyerah denganmu kalau kau terus saja memintanya untuk mengizinkan dan mendukungmu untuk bekerja di agensi." Tanpa sadar, Seungkwan menitikan airmatanya –selama Jihoon menceritakan kejadian setahun lalu yang seakan menamparnya keras hingga ia menangis seperti ini.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis." Jihoon mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi tembam Seungkwan.

"Pinggirkan mobilmu dan menangislah sepuasnya." Seungkwan menurut saja. Ia langsung menyalakan lampu sen kiri, kemudian memutar stir dan memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Aku benar-benar egois." Seungkwan meletakkan keningnya pada stir mobil. Airmatanya menganak sungai di pipi tembamnya.

"Hansol tidak ingin kau sakit, Kwan-ah. Bekerja di agensi akan membuatmu lupa segalanya, karena kau akan menangani ini-itu, melatih siapapun tanpa henti, terlebih lagi kalau kau sudah semangat dan membulatkan tekat, kau akan lupa mengatur makanmu, dan waktu istirahatmu dengan benar." Seungkwan terisak dalam tangisannya. Jihoon membuka seat belt miliknya dan milik Seungkwan, kemudian memeluk tubuh berisi yang bergetar hebat itu. Jihoon terus saja mengusap punggung Seungkwan dengan sabar.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis, lebih baik kau temani aku saja, mengajar anak-anak, jujur aku sendiri cukup kewalahan saat banyak sekali yang tiba-tiba tertarik dengan dunia tarik suara. Mau kan kau membantuku mengajar?" gadis mungil itu tersenyum saat Seungkwan mengangguk pasti.

"Nah, kalau begitu tersenyum dan kembali lah ceria seperti Seungkwan yang aku kenal selama ini. Seungkwan yang heboh, bukan Seungkwan yang pendiam. Seungkwan yang berisik, bukan Seungkwan yang cengeng." Jihoon setengah meledek dan hal itu mengundang decakkan sebal gadis tembam itu.

…

Jihoon merogoh saku jaketnya saat ponselnya yang bergetar lama akibat ada panggilan masuk dari ibundanya. Ia menengok kearah belakang –tepatnya kearah Seungkwan yang sedari tadi sedang mengajar murid-muridnya. Seungkwan yang menyadari dirinya di tatap oleh Jihoon, langsung menganggukkan kepalanya saat Jihoon memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang mendapatkan panggilan masuk.

Jihoon menggeser pintu kayu ruangan vokal dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang bising dengan anak-anak yang tengah berlatih vokal.

"Yeoboseo, ne umma?"

"Jihoon-ah, bisa kau ke rumah sebenttar?" gadis mungil itu mengerutkan keningnya tak paham. Padahal ibunya tahu jika si sulung tengah mengajar.

"Umma, kenapa harus aku? Aku kan sedang mengajar." Ia mendumal kesal kepada sang ibu.

"Sebentar saja, nak, tidak akan lama kok, sayang." Ny. Lee terus merayu si sulung.

"Nanti saja, ya, setelah aku pulang mengajar."

"Tidak bisa. Pokoknya harus sekarang, umma tidak menerima segala bentuk penolakan lagi, oke." Dan kemudian nada sambung terputus menyapu indra pendengarannya. Jihoon menggeram sebal. Mengapa selalu saja mengganggu padahal ibundanya itu tahu semua jadwal keseharian si sulung daan si bungsu.

"Gadis mungil itu kembali beralan menuju ruang vokal. Saat ia menggeser pintu, terdengar suara menggelegar dari beberapa muridnya.

"Unni, aku mau di latih oleh unni saja."

"Nunna, aku mau di latih oleh nunna saja." Dan berbagai macam aduan it uterus terdengar.

"Hey, hey, boys, girls." Jihoon membuka suara dan membuat semua anak muridnya itu langsung diam.

"Disini aku sebelumnya ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian, karena tadi ummaku menelpon dan menyuruhku untuk pulang, jadi taka pa kan? Lagipula ada Seungkwan unni/nunna."

"ANDWAE!" teriak beberapa bocah perempuan dengan kompak. Jihoon mengambil napas dalam sebelum berujar. Gadis mungil itu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi para muridnya.

"Yejin, Yera, Kina, Youngmi, dengarkan unni, tadi ummaku menelpon unni, ini sepertinya penting, jadi unni harus pulang sekarang juuga. Kan ada Seungkwan unni yang aka melatih kalian hari ini, tak apa kan hari ini di ganti oleh Seungkwan unni?" Jihoon menatap lekat bocah 6-8 tahun di depannya ini secara bergantian. Jihoon sangat mengenali ke-4 anak ini, karena anak di depannya ini adalah anak murid yang sangat dekat dengannya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus satu-persatu surai hitam milik anak muridnya itu.

"Baiklah." Youngmi tersenyum membuat Jihoon juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau Youngmi setuju, aku juga." Ujar Kina.

"Nado!" Yejin dan Yera mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan serempak membuat Jihoon terkekeh dengan kelakuan dua murid kembarnya itu.

"Unni bertermakasih kepada kalian." Jihoon tersenyum manis, kemudian emeluk keempat muridnya itu.

"Cha, sekarang kalian latihan dulu dengan Seungkwan unni, ok?" ke empat bocah berwajah manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Saat Jihoon hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba saja kakinya di peluk dengan erat oleh bocah laki-laki berumur 6 tahun itu.

"Byulchan wae?"

"Nunna jangan pergi, aku hanya ingin dilatih oleh nunna." Byulchan mmembulatkan matanya memohon.

"Tapi kali ini kau gagal merayuku, boy, umma nunna menelpon tadi, sepertinya ini penting, jadi nunna harus pulang."

"Anio!" bocah itu merengek memohon.

"Byulchan, umur Byulchan sekarang sudah berapa tahun?"

"6 tahun, lebih tepatnya ingin ke 7 tahun." Ucap bocah itu antusias.

"Nah, Byulhan sekarang kelas berapa?"

"2!" Jihoon tersenyum simpul. Saat umurnya sama dengan Byulchan, Jihoon sendiri malah sudah kelas 3 sekolah dasar berkat kecerdasannya itu.

"Byulchan sudah besar bukan?" bocah laki-laki itu menganggukkan kepalanya manis.

"Kalau Byulchan sudah besar, harusnya Byulchan bisa mengerti, oke?" bocah bermata bulat itu menerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia masih tidak paham dengan arah bicara Jihoon.

"Dengarkan nunna," Jihoon memegang pundak kecil itu. "Kalau tiba-tiba saja Byulchan di telepon oleh umma lewat ssaem, dan umma menyuruh Byulchan untuk pulang, apa Byulchan akan langsung pulang atau tetap diam di sekolah?"

"Aku akan pulang dan bertemu dengan umma."

"Nah, sekarang kau pasti mengerti maksud nunna." Bocah laki-laki berumur 6 tahun itu terdiam seolah berpikir.

"Nunna, tadi nunna di telpon oleh umma nunna?" gadis mungil itu mengangguk. Sepertinya bocah di depannya ini sudah mulai mengerti maksud omongannya.

"Dan nunna harus pulang sekarang." Jihoon mengelus surai hitam lebat milik Byulchan dengan sayang.

"Geurae, nunna boleh pulang sekarang." Byulchan tersenyum –walaupun Jihoon tahu bahwa senyuman milik bocah di depannya ini di paksakan.

"Hari ini di latih dulu oleh Seungkwan nunna oke?" anak itu mengangguk.

"Seungkwan nunna tidak galak kok, coba saja ajak dia bercanda, dia sangat lucu orangnya." Seungkwan yang mendengar itu langsung mendecak sebal.

"Boy, siapa namamu?" gadis berpipi tembam itu menunjuk bocah kecil di depan Jihoon.

"Annyeonghasseo, Choi Byulchan imnida, bangapsumnida, nunna." Anak itu menbungkuk sopan kearah Seungkwan.

"Come here." Seungkwan melambaikan tangannya memanggil bocah tersebut. byulchan menatap Jihoon lama dan akhirnya Jihoon yang di tatap seperti itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, lalu menepuk pelan punggung milik Byulchan. Bocah itu langsung melagkahkan kainya mendekati Seungkwan yang tengah duduk di bangku kerja milik Jihoon.

"Nunna dengar dari Jihoon nunna, kalau suaramu bagus, nnah kalau begitu, coba nyanyikan satu lagu untuk nunna, boleh?" anak itu mengangguk kemudian menyanggupi keinginan Seungkwan.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." Seisi ruangan itu terpaku pada bocah laki-laki yang tengah menyanyi itu. Suara Byulchan memang di akui cukup bagus dan stabil untuk ukuran anak seumurannya dan jangan lupa dengan pelafalan inggrisnya yang begitu fasih tanpa cadel, lancar, jelas dan bagus. Setelah Byulchan selesai menyanyi, semua bertepuk tangan dengan antusias, begitu pula dengan Seungkwan dan Jihoon.

"Seungkwan unni juga memiliki suara yang bagus, bahkan ia bisa nada tinggi empat oktaf dalam satu tarikan nafas." Semua mata para muridnya itu langsung tertuju pada Seungkwan seorang dan mata tajam Seungkwan sendiri tertuju pada gadis mungil yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, biarkan aku disini dengan anak-anak."

"Yasudah, Seungkwan unni sudah mengusirku, jadi aku pulang terlebih dahulu, guys, Annyeong." Jihoon tersenyum, kemudian mengilang di balik pintu geser itu –meninggalkan Seungkwan dengan para muridnya.

…

Soonyoung mengumpat pelan saat suara bel menggema di seluruh penjuru rumahnya yang sepi. Pemuda sipi itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut berwarna abu tebal miliknya itu. Soonyoung langsung menyibakkan selimutnya dan bergegas menuruni anak tangga menuju pintu utama. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat wajah gadis mungil itu di layar kecil sebelah pintu. Tanpa basa-basi, Soonyoung langsung membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu.

"Oh, kau, Ji, aku kira siapa tadi." Soonyoung tersenyum kikuk di depan gadis mungil tersebut. sedangkan Jihoonyang masih berdiri di depan, memandangi pemuda di depannya yang terlihat berantakan, dan suara seraknya itu khas seperti orang baru bangun tidur.

"Jangan bilang kau baru bangun?" tebak Jihoon dan langsung mendapat senyum bodoh pemuda sipit di depannya ini sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo masuk, Ji." Soonyoung membukakan pintu mansionnya dengan lebar dan mempersilahkan gadis mungil itu untuk masuk kedalam mansion besar yang sebenarnya adalah milik kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku di suruh oleh umma mengantar makanan untukmu." Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan menaruh tas yang ia gunakan untuk menaruh kotak yang berisikan berbagai macam makanan untuk Soonyoung makan hari ini.

"Ini sepertinya akan merepotkan imo, Ji."

"Ummaku tak akan merasa di repotkan oleh calon menantunya sendiri." soonyoung tersenyum kaku. Jantungnya berdegup tak menentu.

"Sampaikan terimakasihku pada imo." Jihoon berdeham mengiyakan. Jemari lentik itu mengeluarkan kotak makan berisi nasi dan beberapa lauk. Gadis mungil itu berjalan menuju rice cooker dan menuangkan nasi yang ia bawa dan menyalakan rice cooker. Soonyoung yang melihat itu dari jauh, tersenum simpul. Ia bisa melihat sosok ke ibuan yang sangat ketara dalam diri gadis mungil yang tengah asik dengan dunianya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum, karena memang sedari tadi belum ada makanan yang bisa kumakan sama sekali. Ada ramen, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk memasaknya."

"Ini sudah ada lauk, jadi makanlah." Jihoon menuangkan beberapa lauk di piring, kemudian menaruhnya di meja pantry. Soonyoung mengirup aroma msakan dan hal itu semakin membuat perutnya berisik.

"Kau bisa masak, Ji?" Jihoon berdeham ringa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang sedari tadi masih berada jauh di belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu, masakkan aku omelet, bisa?"

"Ini sudah banyak lauknya dan kau masih ingin menambah omelet?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Oke kalau begitu." Soonyoung berjalan menuju dapur –lebih tepatnya agi menuju kompor listrik. "Kau minggir dan biarkan aku untuk memasak."

"ANIO!" Jihoon langsung meninggikan suaranya, membuat pemuda di depannya itu harus menutup telinga.

"Ummamu berpesan pada Haina, kau tidak di perbolehkan untuk memasak, pasalnya jika kau memasak, kau akan membakar rumah secara tidak sengaja, sama persis seperti Haina." Soonyoung menggulung senyumnya tiba-tiba. Ia sendiri tak tahu alasannya kenapa ia bisa sampai tersenyum seperti ini.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, buatkan aku omelet." Jihoon mengangguk pasrah, kemudian tangannya membuka kulkas dan mengambil dua butir telur. Kemudian memulai acara memasaknya, mengabaikan Soonyoung yang terus saja melihat gerak-gerik tubuh gadis mungil itu. Senyumpun terus terulas di bibir Soonyoung.

"Jangan terlalu asin dan terlalu gurih." Jihoon kembali berdeham mengiyakan. Sungguh pemuda sipit itu ternyata banyak maunya. Jemari lentik itu meraih gagang teflon anti lengket, dan menaruhnya di atas kompor listrik dan menuangkan minyak. Tak lupa, ia juga mengambil spatula dan kemudian memulai acara memasak omeletnya. Setelah omelet itu matang, Soonyoung merasakan perutnya semakin berisik sehabis menghirup aroma lezat omelet yang Jihoon masakkan untuknya. Jihoon berjalan mendekati pantry dan menaruh sepirinng omelet disana. Kemudian gadis mungil itu berbalik, meraih mangkuk kecil, kemudian mengisikan mangkuk itu hingga penuh, lalu menaruh mangkuk tersebut di hadapan Soonyoung.

"Gomawo, Ji. Kau sungguh sosok istri idaman para suami." Jhoon mendecih pelan saat kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Soonyoung.

"Makanlah." Jihoon menggeleng. "Nanti kau sakit, Ji." Tetap saja, gadis itu masih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku makan sendirian saja." Soonyoung mengangkat sendoknya, kemudian menyendokkan omelet buatan Jihoon kemulutnya tanpa di sertai dengan nasi tau lauk lainnya.

"Ini enak, gurihnya pas, asinnta pun pas, kau memang pandai memasak." Soonyoung mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya dan hal itu hanya ditanggapi senyuman miring gadis di depannya ini.

"Kalau sekedar omelet, semua orang juga bisa membuatnya, jadi kau tidak perlu berlebih speerti itu." Jihoon mendecih di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Soonyoung terdiam dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya di temani oleh gadis mungil yang ia kagumi sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Kau bukannya harus mengajar?" gadis di depannya ini lagi-lagi berdeham mengiyakan, sebenarnya hal itu ingin sekali Soonyoung protes, namun pemuda sipit itu mengurungkannya saat ia menyadari, dirinya bukan siapa-siapa dari gadis mungil di depannya ini.

"Laluu kenapa yang mengantar makanan ini untukku bukan Haina saja?"

"Haina aka nada kelas jam 2 nanti, maka dari itu aku yang di suruh oleh umma untuk mengantar semua makanan ini untukmu." Soonyoung ber-oh ria menanggapi penjelasan si gadis mungil, sedangkan Jihoon sendiri sudah mengumpat dalam hati karena pemuda di dpannya ini hanya menanggapi dengan kalimat 'oh' saja.

Jihoon terkekeh kecil saat melihat Soonyoung dengan begitu lahapnya menyantap semua makanan di depannya tanpa terkecuali hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Astaga, kau ini, seperti orang tidak pernah makan saja." Jihoon meledek pemuda di depannya ini, sedangkan yang di ledek olehnya hanya cengengesan sendiri. saat Soonyoung hendak berdiri dan merapihkan piring-piring kotor itu, Jihoon langsung mencegahnya dengan cepat.

"Biarkan aku saja yang bereskan semua ini." Jihoon mengambil alih semua yang akan di kerjakan oleh pemuda sipit itu dengan penuh cekatan.

"Arra." Soonyoung berjalan mengambil gelas, kemudian membuka kulkas dan menuangkan air mineral dingin hingga setengah gelas, lalu meneguknya dengan rakus. Jihoon menoleh saat suara desah khas orang habis minum terdengar begitu nyaring. Gadis mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah calon adik iparnya yang sanagt kekanakkan menurutnya.

"Lebih baik sehabis makan, jangan minum terlebih dahulu, karena itu akan menghambat makanan yang kau makan tadi untuk di cerna, minimal dua jam sehabis makan, baru kau minum."

"Ah, aku bahkan baru tau itu."

"Makanya sesekali kau baca info kesehatan, bukan buku tebal dengan beratur-ratus halaman yang hanya berisikan masalah psikis saja." Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. Jihoon membalikkan tubuhnya setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan dengan rapih.

"Ji, bagaimana kalau kita bermain game?"

"Game?" jihoon mengulang kalimat terakhir pemuda di depannya ini. Jujur, ia sudah lama sekali tidak bermain game. Terakhir kali ia bermain game itu seminggu sebelum wisudanya bersama Wonwoo.

"Iya, kita akan bermain game bersama."

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku turuti keinginanmu." Jihoon memang butuh refreshing sekarang. Dari semalam, otaknya dipaksanya untuk bekerja memikirkan s2nya. Soonyoung tersenyum puas saat gadis sipit itu mau bermain game dengannya. Pemuda sipit berumur 23 tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga dan memasuki kamar. Jihoon yang sedari tadi merasa sangat haus, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membuka kulkas dan mengambil dua kaleng cola, kemudian dua bungkus besar snack kentang. Jihoon berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menaruh apa yang ia bawa tadi di meja kecil yang berada di depan sofa.

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya saat pintu kamar Soonyoung berbunyi dan tak lama munncul batang hidung pemuda sipit itu yang sedang berjalan cepat menuruni anak tangga dengan tangan kanannya yang membawa tas kecil yang berisikan ps4 cadaangannya.

"Kau ingin main apa, Ji?" Soonyoung sendiri sekarang sedang sibuk merapihkan peralatan gamenya dengan teliti. Pemuda sipit itu tersenyum puas saat melihat ps4 nya menyala.

"Apa saja, aku ikut denganmu saja." Jihoon duduk di atas karpet tebal dan mata sipit itu terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Soonyoung.

"Oke baiklah." Soonyoung menaruh 2 joystick di meja kecil itu, kemudian meraih satu bungkus snack kentang dan membukanya. Ia berjalan menuju sofa nyaman dan duduk di sana.

"Kau duduk di atas, Ji, bukan dibawah."

"Taka pa aku duduk bawah, lebih enak disini." Jihoon meraih dua joystick di depannya, kemudian memberikan satu kepada Soonyoung yang ada di belakangnya. Pemuda sipit itu menyilangkan kakinya dan duduk tepat di belakang tubuh Jihoon. Gadis mungil itu merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Soonyoung menaruh dagunya tepat di pucuk kepala Jihoon dan deru nafas teratur Soonyoung membuat nafas Jihoon tercekat.

Soonyoung enekan tombol 'start', kemudian keduanya memulai bermain game sepakbola. Jihoon menekan tombol yang tertera di joystick itu dengan sangat lihai, sehingga Soonyoung hampir kehilangan fokusnya saat melihat jemari lentik itu menekan-nekan tombol pada joystick dengan sangat lihai.

"GOAL!" Jihoon mengangkat joystick miliknya saat bola yang sedari tadi ia giring bisa membobol gawang Soonyoung. Soonyoung menggeram rendah saat ia bisa di kalahkan oleh gadis mungil ini dengan mudahnya.

"1-0, Kwon Soonyoung." Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya dan kedua iris cokelat itu membulat saat maniknya bertatapan langsung dengan iris hitam milik Soonyoung. Jihoon bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, begitu pula dengan jantung milik Soonyoung.

Bukannya menjauhkan kepalanya, Soonyoung makin mendekatkan kepalanya –memanfaatkan suasana sunyi yang meliputi mereka berdua. Mata sipit itu semakin membulat saat merasakan sesuatu yang empuk, hangat dan basah menyapu permukaan bibirnya.

"KWON SOON.. ASTAGA!" Soonyoung langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Dirinya benar-benar ketangkap basah oleh seseorang.

TBC

* * *

 _Hallo~_

 _Gim back nih. Gimana ff nya? Kalo mau updatenya di cepetin, reviewnya yang banyak, nanti pasti di up nya cepet. Kalo di atas banyak typo maaf ya, gim ga sempet buat ngedit-ngedit karena gim lagi sakit huhu:(_ _Oiya, apakah reader-nim ada yang main rp? Kalo ada let's be friend kuy~_

 _Kalo kalian ada saran saran atau mau req ff atau apalah itu, kalian bisa hubungin gim di ig/line: mifrizma_ Ayo kita berteman, reader-nim! Kkk~_

 _Udah dulu ya, nih sengaja gim upload pas valentine soalnya ada bagian gregetnya -menurut gim, ya wkwk, jujur sebenernya gim mau upnya ntar-ntaran tapi kenapa ya pas sekitar 2-3 hari yang lalu baca ulang ff nya, gim jadi pengen up hari ini haha. Labil? emang(:_

 _Reviewnya di mohon ya readers-nim biar gim cepet untuk upnya~_

 _Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya._

 _BGR, 14/02/17_

 _Salam soonhoon hardship, gimmelatte._

 _Bye~_


	9. The Real has Begun

Kejadian yang berawal dari hanya ingin meledek pemuda di belakangnya dan di lanjutkan secara sengaja oleh Soonyoung berhasil membuat mereka benar-benar ada di pusaran perasaan yang tak menentu. Memang awalnya hanya berniat untuk meledek, namun Soonyoung sendiri dengan sengaja melanjutkan keinginannya dengan cara memanfaatkan suasana sunyi rumahnya.

* * *

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Interesting Feeling**

 **.**

 **Cinta pandangan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Namun saat bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang menarik perhatiannya, akankah Kwon Soonyoung menarik semua perkataan itu?**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Slight! Jishua, Cheolhan, Junhao, Meanie**

 **.**

 **Genre : romance, sad**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Typo(s), genderswitch, au, alur tidak menentu.**

* * *

Hansol melangkahkan kakinya senang memasuki pelataran mansion milik keluarga Kwon –yang merupakan rumah sepupunya. Pemuda blasteran menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian memasukkan password mansion besar keluarga Kwon yang sudah sangat ia hapal di luar kepala. Hal yang pertama kali pemuda bermanik biru itu sadari saat membuka pintu adalah suara playstation milik Soonyoung yang mengalun di tengah kesunyian rumah besar ini.

Ia melepas sepatunya, kemudian mengganti dengan sandal rumahan. Ia menyeret langkah kakinya menuju ruang tengah, namun tetap saja, suara bising yang di timbulkannya itu tak bisa menginstrupsi kegiatan Soonyoung bermain playstationnya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat layar 42 inch itu menyala dan menampilkan lapagan sepakbola yang luas.

"KWON SOON.. ASTAGA!" Hansol membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Soonyoung tengah mencium bibir seorang gadis.

Pemuda sipit yang tengah membungkukkan badannya dan menundukkan kepalanya itu langsung duduk seperti semula saat suara nyaring sahabatnya itu mengalun indah di indra pendengarannya. Gadis mungil yang sedari tadi di cium oleh Soonyoung itu menundukkan kepalanya, mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan jemari lentik itu meraih kaleng cola, membukanya dan menegaknya hingga setengah –menurut Hansol. Pemuda blasteran itu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia melihat lekat gadis mungil itu dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu atau menekan bel, Choi Hansol?!" Jihoon hampir saja menyemburkan cola yang masih tersisa di dalam mulutnya saat mendengar nama lengkap orang yang memergokkinya dengan Soonyoung. Kalau saja Hansol tidak ada, Soonyoung masih bisa lebih lama lagi menikmati bibir mungil yang manis itu. Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat merasakan fantasinya mulai liar sehabis mencium bibir tipis yang berwarna merah muda itu.

"Untuk apa melakukan itu kalau aku sendiri saja hapal passwordnya." Hansol beranjak menuju single sofa yang letaknya tak jauh dari dua orang yang ia pergokki tadi. Pemuda blasteran itu memiringkan kepalanya sekilas saat melihat wajah Jihoon yang tertutup oleh sisa rambut yang tidak di kuncirnya itu. Ia merasa familiar dengan wajah gadis itu, seperti sering bertemu.

"Lee Jihoon?" dan BINGO! Gadis itu menengok kearahnya. Jihoon tersenyum kikuk kepada pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau benar, Lee Jihoon, kan?" Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Menggeram dalam hati. Bertemu lagi setelah sekian lamanya, namun pertemuan kali ini membuat dirinya merasa malu sendiri. Gadis mungil itu menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaaan Hansol.

"Ah, lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, Choi Hansol." Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Bagaimana kedua orang ini bisa saling mengenal padahal tadi ia ingin mengenalkan Jihoon dengan sepupunya yang paling menyebalkan satu ini.

"Tunggu, tunggu, bagaimana kalian bisa mengenal?" akhirnya Soonyoung buka suara mengenai hal yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

"Ah, jadi begini, Jihoon ini adalah anak dari sahabat kolega kerja appaku." Jihoon memicingkan matanya, saat pemuda di depannya ini lupa menambahkan 'nunna' di belakang namanya.

"Ah, iya, aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu." Jihoon tersenyum jengkel kepada Hansol. Pemuda di depannya ini juga pernah berniat mengenalkan Jihoon kepada sepupunya yang masih lajang kepadanya, untuk kencan buta, katanya.

"Dia sepupu, Ji, yang pernah aku ceritakan." Jihoon menghela napasnya.

 _'Tunggu, sepupu? Apa jangan-jangan yang di maksudkan oleh Hansol pada saat itu adalah Soonyoung? Kalau itu benar, hah, sumpah aku ingin mengumpati diriku sendiri,'_ batin gadis mungil itu. Coba saja dulu kalau dirinya mau menerima tawaran Hansol untuk kencan buta dengan sepupunya yang ternyata adalah Soonyoung –orang yang diam-diam ia sukai- pasti sekarang yang akan menyandang status calon tunangan Soonyoung, ya dirinya sendiri.

…

Jihoon menyeret langkah kakinya seperti biasa. Lorong sepi itu kini berisik dengan langkah kakinya seorang. Sebelum ia masuk kedalam apartment bernomor '4835', Jihoon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada raling tembok di belakangnya. Pikirannya sedang meluap-luap sekarang. Kejadian hari ini semua berjalan di luar rencana dan penyebab semua ini adalah Soonyoung dan kekasih dari Seungkwan itu.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu, namun saat ia ingin memasukkan password, tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan hal itu menyebabkan kepalanya terbentur pintu aluminium itu.

"ASTAGA!" Jihoon melengkingkan suaranya kepada pemuda di depaannya ini.

"Astaga, nunna, maaf, maaf." Mingyu yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang melihat itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Padahal sebelum membuka pintu, ia sudah memberitahukan Mingyu bahwa Jihoon tengah berada di depan pintu. Wonwoo memukul punggung Mingyu cukup keras, sehingga pemuda jangkung itu merinngis pelan.

"Aku kan sudah memberi tahumu tadi, bodoh!" Wonwoo mendumal sendiri, membuat Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Nunna, aku minta maaf." Jihoon mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Entah semenjak kejadian tadi ia ingin mengurangi bicaranya. Mata sipit itu melihat kedua orang di depannya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Kami mau kebawah dulu, membeli beberapa keperluan di supermarket bawah." Wonwoo menjawab tatapan Jihoon. "Kalau kau mau makan, nanti hangatkan saja." Jihoon kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Si mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya langsung memasuki kamar bernuansa putih itu. Jihoon membanting tubuhnya ke sofa berukuran sedang yang berada di dalam kamar. Kakinya ia gerakan bosan. Entah hari ini banyak sekali kejadian tak terduga, mulai dari Seungkwan yang menangis di depan matanya sendiri, ibunya yang entah ada angin apa memintanya mengantar makanan untuk Soonyoung, menyiapkan makanan untuk Soonyoung, bermain game hingga di cium oleh pemuda sipit itu.

Jihoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Perasaannya tak menentu sekarang. Senang, menyesal dan kecewa menjadi satu. Ia senang karena bisa berduaan dengan Soonyoung lagi, dan menyesal karena kenapa dulu dirinya tidak mengiyakan kencan buta yang di sarankan oleh Hansol, dan gadis mungil ini merasakan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri soal kejadian tadi –karena menurutnya yang pantas mendapatkan ciuman itu adalah sang adik.

"ARGH!" Jihoon menarik ikat rambutnya dengan paksa hingga beberapa helai rambutnya pun ikut tertarik. "Haina, mian." Jihoon berujar lirih. Jika terus seperti ini, ia makin merasa bersalah kepada sang adik. Sekarang dirinya malah terlihat seperti perusak hubungan orang.

Jihoon melihat seluruh penjuru kamar yang di tempatinya. Sebenarnya ia menginap disini ada 2 tujuan yaitu, memikiran s2-nya yang tertunda dan menghindari Soonyoung yang mengantar jemput sang adik terus-menerus selama seminggu belakangan ini. Gadis mungil itu meraih tas yang ia bawa, kemudian mengeluarkan laptop miliknya.

Gadis surai hitam itu menyalakan benda persegi panjang berwarna abu miliknya dan langsung mencari beberapa informasi tentang s2 di negara impiannya. Jihoon tersenyum puas saat ia menemukan website universitas yang sedari dulu ia incar.

…

Soonyoung menatap sebal pemuda di depannya ini yang sedari tadi melihatnya dengan tatapan introgasinya.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini?!" Soonyoung meneguk colanya lagi.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh ke rumah pamanku sendiri?"

"Ck. Seharusnya kau mengabari diriku terlebih dahulu." Soonyoung berdecak sebal

"Kau di telpon tidak di angkat, pesanku juga tak di balas, maka jadilah aku kesini, sekalian untuk menemanimu."

"Menemani? Aku sudah besar, Choi Hansol." Soonyoung melemparkan death glarenya, namun hanya di balas endikkan bahu oleh si tampan. "Kau tau parasit?" Hansol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itulah dirimu!"

"Cih." Hansol mendecih pelan menanggapi si sipit. "Jadi ceritanya kau sedang marah denganku karena aku mengganggu acaramu dengan gadis pujaanmu itu?" bukan jawaban, malah dirinya di beri death glare lagi dari mata sipit itu. "Ya, maaf, Kwon. Salah kau sendiri sih tak mengindahkan kehadiranku, padahal aku tadi menyeret langkah kakiku, aku melakukan itu karena aku tahu kau tak suka itu, dan aku melakukan itu untuk mendapat sahutan darimu tapi hasilnya nihil, kau malah mengunci bibirmu dengan bibirnya." Dan selanjutnya, sebuah bantal melayang kearah Hansol, namun pemuda itu berhasil menampik bantal sofa sebelum menyentuh wajahnya.

"Jihoon bukan kakaknya Haina?" Soonyoung tidak menjawab, melainkan berdesis pelan. Dari desisan itu Hansol pun sudah tahu jawabannya. "Astaga, sudah mendapatkan adiknya, sekarang kau juga ingin memiliki kakaknya juga? Bajingan sekali kau, Kwon Soonyoung."

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Soonyoung menunjuk wajah pemuda di depannya menggunakan telunjuknya. "Aku tidak mencintai Haina sama sekali."

"Sebaiknya kau yang harus jaga ucapanmu, kalau nanti kau malah suka kepada Haina di saat kau sudah mempunyai Jihoon, baru tau rasa."

"Masa bodoh, seluruh perasaanku sudah dimiliki oleh gadis mungil itu."

"Ya, terserah padamu saja." Hansol mengambil alih kaleng cola yang berada di tangan Soonyoung dan meneguk cola yang sisa setengah itu hingga habis.

"Kalau kau mau, ambil sana, jangan rebut punyaku juga." Soonyoung menatap sebal pemuda di depannya ini, sedangkan Hansol hanya cengengesan.

"Tak usah, lagi pula aku mau pulang, terimakasih colanya, annyeong." Hansol berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya. Pemuda mancung itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju pintu utama.

"TAK USAH DATANG KEMARI LAGI KAU, CHOI HANSOL!"

"Arrayo, besok aku kemari lagi." Hansol langsung menutup pintu kayu itu saat melihat Soonyoung melepaskan sandal rumahnya.

…

Wonwoo mengetuk pintu berwarna biru itu dengan pelan lalu membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak di kunci itu.

"Ji, kau selalu kebiasaan ya, tak mengunci pintu." Gadis mungil yang sedang mengguling-gulingkan badannya di kasur langsung memberhentikan kegiatannya itu saat suara Wonwoo menyapu indra pendengarannya.

"Ada apa?" Jihoon memeluk guling di sampingnya dengan erat. Gadis itu menerjapkan matanya lucu membuat Wonwoo gemas saat melihat sikap sang sahabat yang kembali kekanakan seperti ini.

"Dari tadi sore kau tak keluar kamar juga, apa tidak lapar?" Wonwoo meletakkan nampan berisi makanan untuk sang sahabat.

"Aku hanya sedang malas makan saja." Jihoon masih betah memeluk guling membiarkan Wonwoo yang ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau ada masalah? Ceritalah." Jihoon sebenarnya daritadi juga ingin menemui gadis di sampingnya untuk curhat. Jihoon memutar tubuhnya menghadap Wonwoo dengan guling yang masih berada di pelukannya.

"Nu, kuliah di Eropa enak atau tidak?"

"Tergantung dengan negara yang ingin kau tuju." Jihoon mengangguk paham. "Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Apa kau ingin melanjutkan s2 di Eropa juga?" onyx itu menatap manik cokelat Jihoon dengan tatapan introgasinya.

"Rencananya sih."

"Kau harus siapkan semuanya dari sekarang, Ji."

"Memangnya paling lama mengurus semuanya itu berapa bulan?"

"Tergantung dengan negara yang kau tuju. Memangnya kau ingin kemana?"

"Negara impianku." Wonwoo membulatkan matanya.

"Kau serius?"

"100%" jawab gadis mungil itu dengan semangat.

"Nanti akan aku bantu mengurusi semuanya." Jihoon tersenyum lebar. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang selalu bisa di andalkan.

"Gomawo, Jeon Wonwoo!" Jihoon memeluk tubuh gadis mungil itu dengan erat.

…

Hari sudah semakin sore dan awan pun sudah semakin gelap. Sebentar lagi pasti akan turun hujan. Jihoon merogoh tas jinjing yang ia bawa, namun nihil, jemari keilnya itu tak menemukan benda yang harus ia pakai apabila terjadi hujan. Jihoon merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa membawa payung. Wajah gadis mungil itu makin keruh saat hujan akhirnya turun dengan derasnya.

Gadis mungil yang mengenakan jaket jeans itu memeluk dirinya sendiri. oh, God, Jihoon sangat tidak suka dingin –lebih tepatnya ia membeci dingin. Dengan langkah nekat, Jihoon berlari menerobos hujan menuju halte bus yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya mengajar. Masa bodoh dengan bajunya yang basah. Tujuannya hanya satu, ingin pulang dan beristirahat.

"Hah~" Jihoon mendesah lelah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat ke apartment Mingyu dan beristirahat, namun kenapa Tuhan tidak berpihak kepadanya dengan menurunkan hujan selebat ini?

Jihoon menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menempelkannya di pipi tembamnya. Senyum gelinya mengembang saat pipinya merasakan hangat dan telapak tangannya merasakan dingin. Jihoon masih menggerutu sendirian. Bus tiba masih 25 menit lagi, sekarang sedang hujan dan hari sudah semakin sore. Ini semua salah Hansol! Pemuda itu menelpon Seungkwan dan menyuruh gadis itu pulang dengan alasan yang menurut Jihoon tidak masuk akal. Coba saja kalau pria blasteran itu tidak menelpon dan menyuruh Seungkwan pulang, pasti sekarang dirinya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartment Mingyu dengan di antar Seungkwan menggunakan mobilnya. Andai saja sekarang ada yang menjemputnya. Andai saja.

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya saat suara petir terdengar. Tubuh mungilnya itu menggigil. Oh, ayolah, Jihoon tak mau mati kedinginan disini. Angin yang berhembus itu membuat beberapa anak rambut yang tidak di ikatnya terbang. Bibirnya bergetar, wajahnya pucat. Tuhan, Jihoon sangat membenci keadaan seperti ini. Kepala gadis mungil itu terangkat saat ia meradakan ada yang mengelus surainya dengan sayang.

"Ayo pulang." Mata sipit itu menatap kaget pemuda di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku disini?"

"Aku kebetulan lewat sini. Ayo pulang, wajahmu pucat." Soonyoung melepas mantel tebalnya dan memakaikannya di badan mungil Jihoon. Gadis mungil yang di perlakukan seperti itu dapat merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di jabat oleh Jihoon. Soonyoung mengernyit pelan saat ia memegang tangan Jihoon yang sangat dingin itu. Tangan kiri pemuda itu langsung menaikkan payung yang ia gunakan tadi. Soonyoung memeluk pinggang Jihoon dengan posesif. Ia tak mau badan basah Jihooon semakin basah jika ia tak memayungkan gadis mungil itu dengan benar. Jihoon dapat merasakan panas kembali menerpa pipi tembamnya itu.

Seperti biasa, Soonyoung membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jihoon sebelum dirnya –Soonyoung- masuk kedalam mobil. Soonyoung langsung berjalan menuju pintu sebelah kiri. Pemuda sipit itu menutup payungnya, kemudian masuk kedalam mobil. Soonyoung melihat ke belakang kemudian meraih handuk putih yang memang tersedia di dalam mobilnya. Ia memakaikan handuk tersebut di kepala Jihoon dan muai mengeringkan rambut Jihoon yang basah. Jihoon hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan Soonyoung yang membuat jantungnya bekerja 2x lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kalau tidak kering, nanti kau sakit." Soonyoung membuka ikat rambut Jihoon dan kembali mengeringkan rambut tebal itu. "Nanti kalau sudah sampai di rumah, segeralah ganti baju dan istirahat, tapi sebelumnya minum minuman yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu dulu." Soonyoung menatap manik cokelat itu dengan lekat, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menerjapkan matanya lucu. Sikap Jihoon yang kadang lugu seperti ini lah yang membuat Soonyoung tertarik untuk mengenal gadis di depannya lebih jauh. Jihoon yang di berikan amanat seperti tadi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Cha~ selesai." Soonyoung tersenyum senang kemudian mencubit pipi kiri Jihoon. Pemuda sipit kembali menengok ke belakang dan mengambil lagi handuk kering. Soonyoung menyampirkan satu handuk di pundak Jihoon dan hal itu di balas senyuman oleh Jihoon.

"Kita cari café dulu." Soonyoung melajukan mobilnya sedangkan Jihoon hanya mengagguk. Gadis mungil itu sedang sibuk mengeringkan kakinya yang basah dengan handuk baru yang di berikan oleh Soonyoung tadi.

Soonyoung memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah café. Jihoon menoleh kearah pemuda di sampingnya sebelum Soonyoung keluar dari mobil.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja." Jihoon hanya menurut. Pemuda sipit itu meraih payung yang tadi di gunakanya. Soonyoung membuka pintu dan payungnya lalu bergegas menuju café.

Jihoon tersenyum melihat Soonyoung yang begitu pengertian dengan dirinya. Jika ia sudah bersama Soonyoung, Jihoon merasa ia di istimewakan oleh pemuda tembam itu. Mata sipit itu makin menyipit saat melihat pemuda tembam itu keluar membawa 2 cup coffee berukuran sedang. Soonyoung langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu penumpang. Jihoon menurunkan kaca dari dalam.

"Ambil ini." Jihoon mengambil 2 cup coffee yang tadi di bawa oleh Soonyoung. Di sisi cup itu tertulis 'Americano' dan 'Frape'. Soonyoung langsung berjalan menuju pintu kemudi. Pemuda itu menutup payungnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Pilih saja mana yang kau mau." Soonyoung kembali menjalankan mobilnya –mengantar Jihoon.

"Aku tidak begitu suka yang manis-manis." Jihoon meraih cup yang bertuliskan Americano kemudian menyesapnya.

"Kau sudah manis, jadi jangan minum yang terlalu manis." Selanjutnya, Jihoon berdecak sebal. Pemuda di sampingnya ini selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman dengan apapun yang ia lakukan.

"Kata Haina kau menginap? Menginap dimana?"

"Di apartment teman, nanti aku tunjukkan jalannya." Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali fokus dengan jalan yang ada di depannya.

…

Wonwoo menunjukkan gurat khawatirnya saat melihat sang sahabat pulang dengan keadaan setengah kering.

"Astaga, Lee Jihoon! Kau kehujanan?" Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu kemudian menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu." Jihoon mendecih sebal. Menjemput? Hei, disini tidak ada kendaraan lagi selain mobil yang di gunakan Mingyu, jadi bagaimana caranya Wonwoo mau menjemputnya? Naik bis? Sama saja bohong, yang ada mereka berdua malah kehujanan.

"Kan tidak ada mobil lagi, Jeon."

"Aku bisa menelpon Supir Kang untuk membawakan mobilku di rumah."

"Itu sama saja kau merepotkan orang lain lagi." Jihoon merapatkan mantel yang ia gunakan. Tiba-tiba keningnya mengerut. Jihoon menepuk keningnya. Ia lupa mengembalikan mantel milik Soonyoung.

"Kenapa, Ji? Ada yang salah?"

"Ya, yang salah semuanya adalah Hansol." Kemudian gadis mungil itu berlari menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Wonwoo yang di jawab seperti itu mengerutkan keningnya tak paham. Memang ada ya hubungan dirinya yang kehujanan dengan Hansol? Wonwoo mengendikkan bahunya, masa bodoh lah.

Gadis kurus itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Jihoon segelas cokelat hangat. Tak lama terdengar derap langkah dari dalam kamar menuju dapur. Senyum Wonwoo mengembang saat melihat sang sahabat sudah duduk di salah satu bangku pantry.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Ji?"

"Memangnya aku telihat seperti orang sakit?" Jihoon menatap sebal kearah gadis di depannya yang menghampirinya dengan 2 cangkir yang entah isinya apa.

"Tidak sih." Wonwoo meletakkan cangkir berisikan cokelat hangat itu kemudian duduk di depan Jihoon.

"Gomawo." Jihoon menyambar salah satu cangkir kemudian menyesap cokelat hangat buatan Wonwoo.

"Soal tadi, Hansol kenapa?"

"Hah, aku sedang malas untuk membahas itu."

"Oh, ayolah."

"Kenapa sikapmu itu sebelas-duabelas dengan calon suamimu itu sih?" Wonwoo membalasnya dengan endikkan bahu.

"Ceritakan." Jihoon menghela napasnya. Punggung tangannya di jadikan penopang dagunya.

"Jadi tadi saat aku mengajar di temani oleh Seungkwan, tiba-tiba saja Hansol menyuruh Seungkwan untuk pulang dengan alasan 'ini penting'. Kalau saja Hansol tidak menelpon, jadi aku tak akan kehujanan seperti ini." Jihoon kembali menyesap cokelat hangatnya.

"Lalu kau pulang naik apa? Lalu mantel tadi itu punya siapa? Ku rasa tadi kau berangkat tidak pakai mantel."

"Tadi aku pulang di antar Soonyoung dan mantel itu punya Soonyoung." Wonwoo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Sepertinya kejadian ini di rancang oleh Hansol yang merupakan sepupu dari Soonyoung. Sepertinya.

"Kau memang bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta. Tidak Seungcheol oppa tidak juga Soonyoung." Wonwoo menatap Jihoon dengan sedikit mengejek.

TBC

* * *

 _Oh, hai!_

 _Gim mau minta saran kalian, enaknya pertunangan Haina dengan Soonyoung di percepat atau nggak? Gim sendiri sih udah ngetik 2 opsional yang gim tawarin ke kalian, jadi nanti kalian maunya gimana, gim tinggal kembangin lagi aja._

 _Semoga aja ga ada typo(s) lagi ya di atas, sumpah gim belakangan ini males banget check ulang, maka jadilah di chapt 8 banyak typo(s) nya:"(_

 _Oke, tak bosan-bosannya gim bilang makasih buat kalian yang udah mau review di ff gaje ini~ Semakin banyak review, semakin cepet juga aku buat upnya. Semua pokoknya ada di tangan kalian readers-nim~_

 _Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya._

 _Sekian dari gim, salam soonhoon shipper~ kkk~_

 _BGR, 20/02/17_

 _Bye~_


	10. First Thing from Him

Hansol menghampiri gadisnya yang masih enggan berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya Seungkwan masih marah perihal dirinya yang tidak memberikan izin kepadanya untuk menjadi pelatih vokal. Hansol memeluk gadisnya dengan erat, sedangkan yang di peluk hanya berdecak sebal. Bagaimana tidak sebal, saat dirinya sedang asik dengan murid-muridnya tiba-tiba saja pemuda yang memeluknya ini menelponnya untuk segera kemari –ke apartment Hansol.

* * *

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Interesting Feeling**

 **.**

 **Cinta pandangan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Namun saat bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang menarik perhatiannya, akankah Kwon Soonyoung menarik semua perkataan itu?**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Slight! Jishua (JihoonxJoshua), Cheolhan, Junhao, Meanie**

 **.**

 **Genre : romance, sad**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Typo(s), genderswitch, au, alur tidak menentu.**

* * *

"Sayang kau kenapa?" Seungkwan masih diam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Hansol. Sekarang ia sedang kesal terhadap pemuda yang memeluknya ini. Alasan yang menurut Jihoon tak masuk akal itu sekarang ia rasakan juga. Jadi buat apa dirinya di sini? Menemani pemuda blasteran ini? Oh, tentu Seungkwan sedang tidak mau menemaninya. Walaupun kenyataannya dia sudah menerima permasalahan kemarin dengan Hansol, tetap saja, ada rasa tak mau menemani pemuda yang memeluknya ini. Egois memang. Itulah Boo Seungkwan.

"Hei, jawab aku." Hansol melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi tembam gadisnya. Seungkwan masih mengatupkan bibirnya. Di luar sedang hujan deras, ia khawatir dengan Jihoon.

"Kau ini kenapa, Boo Seungkwan?"

"Di luar hujan dan Jihoon unni pasti kehujanan sekarang." Seungkwan berujar dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tenang saja, dia tak akan kehujanan kok."

"Tidak mungkin tidak kehujanan, bodoh." Seungkwan menatap tajam iris biru Hansol.

"Percaya padaku, ia tak mungkin kehujanan."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya, hah?!" Seungkwan meninggikkan suaranya, membuat Hansol bergidik ngeri. Apabila Seungkwan sudah marah, pemuda blasteran ini akan kalang kabut sendiri untuk meredakan emosi Seungkwan.

Tiba-tiba saja bel apartment Hansol berbunyi, membuat pemuda blasteran itu tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ada juga yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari amukkan yang akan di lakukan oleh sang kekasih. Hansol segera berlalu meninggalkan Seungkwan menuju pintu apartmentnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat sepupunya itu datang.

"Bagaimana? berhasil?" pemuda di depan Hansol mengangguk mantap. Seungkwan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat pemuda yang sering di ceritakan oleh Jihoon ada di depan matanya.

"Loh, Soonyoung oppa?"

"Oh, hai, ada kau di sini rupanya." Soonyoung melepas sepatunya kemudian mengganti dengan sandal rumah.

"Sekarang kau tanyakan padanya, apa unni tersayangmu itu kehujanan atau tidak." Seungkwan makin mengerutkan keningnya tak paham dengan pembicaraan kekasihnya.

"Jihoon sudah sampai di apartment sahabatnya dengann selamat. Badannya tak begitu basah tadi." Seungkwan menatap kesal Hansol kemudian mencubit pinggang pemuda itu cukup keras.

"Yak! Aw! Sakit Boo Seungkwan!" Hansol mencoba melepaskan tangan Seungkwan, namun hasilnya nihil. Gadisnya itu malah makin mencubitnya dengan keras. Ia yakin pasti aka nada tanda biru esok harinya.

Seungkwan melepaskan tangannya saat ia sudah merasa puas meluapkan emosinya dengan cara mencubit Hansol.

"Jadi ini semua rencana kalian?" keduanya menganggukkan kepala. "Aish! Kalau sampai unni ku sakit besok, kalian berdua yang harus tanggung jawab! Aku tak mau tau soal itu, pokoknya kalau dia sakit, kalian yang tanggung jawab!" Seungkwan berujar cepat, membuat Soonyoung mendecak.

"Ku pastikan esok ia tak akan sakit." Pemuda sipit itu berujar dengan mantap.

…

Soonyoung meraba dinding untuk menyalakan lampu apartmentnya. Sudah hampir satu bulan Soonyoung tinggal di apartment lamanya. Sebenarnya ia lakukan ini juga untuk menghindari ibundanya yang semakin hari semakin berkelakuan aneh –menurut Soonyoung.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu langsung berjalan menuju ruangan kecil yang ia klaim sebagai ruangan kerjanya. Soonyoung langsung menyalakan lampu kemudian mata sipit itu semakin menyipit saat senyumnya mengembang. Disana banyak foto Jihoon menggantung. Ada beberapa foto yang selalu ia ambil diam-diam saat bersama dengan Jihoon. Soonyoung mengitari dinding yang hampir penuh dengan foto Jihoon. Senyum itu mengembang saat melihat 3 foto favoritnya. Foto dimana ia mengambil saat Jihoon sedang asik bermain ayunan, foto saat Jihoon sedang bersama dengan murid-muridnya, dan terakhir foto yang paling ia suka, foto saat Jihoon sedang piggyback Byulchan. Di foto terakhir Jihoon benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang ibu.

"Semoga saja kau bisa menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak, Ji." Soonyoung terus tersenyum melihat foto tersebut dan yang kalian tahu, Byulchan, Yujin, Yera, Kina dan Youngmi, mengizinkan Soonyoung untuk menjalin hubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Soonyoung terkekeh geli saat mengingat kejadian itu.

FLASHBACK

 _Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon dengan erat. Mengantar gadis mungil ini sampai di depan tempatnya mengajar. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat 5 bocah berlari menghampiri Jihoon dan memeluk kaki Jihoon dengan erat._

 _"Samchon, jangan pegang-pegang nunnaku!" Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya saat kalimat itu keluar dari bocah laki-laki yang menurutnya berumur 7tahun itu. Jihoon terkekeh mendengar perkataan bocah itu. Gadis mungil itu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan para anak muridnya._

 _"Byulchan kenapa berkata seperti itu?"_

 _"Jihoon nunna milik kami." Byulchan dan keempat sahabatnya itu memeluk Jihoon dengan erat. Soonyoung yang melihat kejadian itu tak habis pikir di buatnya. Bagaimana bocah-bocah ini bisa meng-klaim bahwa Jihoon adalah milik mereka?_

 _"Samchon pacarnya Jihoon unni?" Soonyoung dengan asal mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan seorang bocah perempuan yang di kepang itu. Jihoon yang melihat itu mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dirinya mensugestikan jangan bersikap seperti orang salah tingkah._

 _"Oke kalau begitu belikan kita eskrim." Bocah perempuan yang mengenakan bando itu berujar santai. Matanya membulat memohon menatap Soonyoung._

 _"Hey, boy, girls, kalian tidak boleh seperti itu." Jihoon memperingati sikap murid-muridnya yang memang selalu manja kepada orang yang dekat dengan Jihoon._

 _"Memangnya kenapa, unni? Samchon kan pacar unni, dan unni kan adalah kakak kami, jadi tak apa jika Samchon membelikan eskrim untuk kita." Ujar bocah berumur 8 tahun yang bernametag kan 'Kim Youngmi' pada cardigan merahnya._

 _"Kal-"_

 _"Arra, samchon akan belikan kalian eskrim." Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan penuh sangsi, sedangkan Soonyoung menatap balik seperti mengatakan 'Tak apa, biarkan saja'._

 _"YEAAAAY!" Sorakkan itu terdengar riuh di telinga Soonyoung. Pemuda sipit itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju minimarket di depan sekolah di ikuti dengan ke-5 bocah itu di belakangnya. Jihoon yang melihat itu tertawa ringan. Soonyoung sudah seperti induk ayam dengan anak-anaknya._

 _Soonyoung mengambil 5 buah bungkus eskrim kemudian memberikannya satu-satu kepada 5 bocah di depannya ini. Ia langsung membayar semua eskrim yang di belinya, sedangkan 5 bocah itu terlihat sedang mengobrol, entah mengobrolkan apa._

 _"Samchon, samchon, come here." Ujar Byulchan dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang fasih. Soonyoung hanya menurut dan menghampiri ke-5 bocah itu._

 _"Samchon duduk disini." Byulchan menarik salah satu bangku dan menghadapkan bangku itu di hadapan bangku kayu panjang yang di duduki oleh para bocah perempuan. Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ada mau apa anak-anak ini dengannya? Soonyoung langsung duduk di bangku plastic yang di tarik oleh Byulchan tadi._

 _"Samchon jawab pertanyaan kami dengan jujur, ne." ujar bocah perempuan yang bernametag kan 'Choi Yera' pada cardigan merahnya. Soonyoung mengangguk. Yang di hadapinya anak kecil, pasti mereka tak akan menanyakan apapun yang aneh. Sepintar-pintarnya mereka, anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil._

 _"Samchon menyukai nunna kami?" Byulchan menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan introgasinya. Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Samchon mencintai unni kami?" kini gadis bernamakan 'Bae Kina' itu angkat bicara. Soonyoung kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

 _"Kalau begitu, samchon harus penuhi persyaratan kami." Youngmi –anak yang paling besar di antara mereka itu berbicara serius. Sonyoung ingin tertawa. Sikap anak-anak ini melebihi sikap anak-anak seusia mereka._

 _"Samchon jangan buat unni kami menangis, jangan buat unni sedih karena samchon, bisa?" gadis yang di bando itu –Choi Yejin- berkata seperti memohon. Soonyoung menyernyit kaget. Bagaimana bocah-bocah sekecil ini bisa berbicara demikian?_

 _"Samchon bisa kan memenuhi persyaratan kami?" Byulchan masih menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan introgasinya. Soonyoung mengangguk mengiyakan. Persyaratan seperti itu sangat mudah baginya._

 _"Arra, aku akan menjaga nunna kalian." Soonyoung mengelus surai Byulchan yang tebal itu._

 _"Baiklah-" Youngmi menggantung ucapannya membuat Soonyoung tak mengerti. Astaga anak-anak kecil di depannya ini memang susah sekali untuk di tebak. "Kami menyetujui samchon berpacaran dengan Jihoon unni." Youngmi bangun dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk Soonyoung di ikuti dengan teman-temannya._

 _Soonyoung tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut dan bahagianya. Mereka menyetujui pemuda sipit dan gadis mungil itu menjalin hubungan. Astaga, bocah macam apa mereka ini? Apakah mereka sekelompok cupids yang sudah di beri tugas oleh Tuhan agar mempersatukan Soonyoung dengan Jihoon? Bolehkan Soonyoung menganggap mereka cupids? Apa salahnya? Sikap mereka seperti tadi sudah seperti cupids._

 _"Dan sekarang, bolehkan aku memanggil samchon dengan sebutan hyung?" Soonyoung mengangguk. Lagipula sebutan samchon sangat aneh di telinganyaa. Wajahnya yang masih seperti anak kecil ini sudah di panggil samchon? Apa kata ummanya nanti? Yang ada wanita paruh baya itu malah mentertawakannya._

 _Soonyoung membalas pelukan 5 bocah itu. Ia sudah seperti seorang ayah dengan 5 orang anak sekarang. Hah. Ia merasakan jadi ingin cepat menikah, dengan Jihoon tentunya._

 _"Kajja, kita ke sekolah, sepertinya Jihoon nunna sudah menunggu kalian." Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya dari anak-anak kecil dengan pikiran supernya itu. Soonyoung langsung menggiring bocah-bocah itu memasuki sekolah. Dan benar saja, Jihoon sedang menunggu kehadiran mereka di depan pintu ruangan vokal._

 _Anak-anak itu langsung berlari menghampiri Jihoon dan berceloteh ria sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam –kecuali Byulchan. Entah mengapa anak itu malah masih di depan pintu tengah berbincang dengan Jihoon. Mata sipit gadis itu di alihkan kepada Soonyoung dan Soonyoung membalas tatapan itu dengan bingung._

 _'Bicara apa anak itu? Aish, mereka susah di tebak, sama sepertimu, Lee Jihoon.' Soonyoung mendecak. Tak lama ia melihat Jihoon bangkit dengan Byulchan yang di gendongnya di belakang –piggyback. Soonyoung yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret pemandangan di depannya itu. Satu lagi foto untuk koleksinya._

FLASHBACK OFF

Soonyoung mencium foto terakhir yang ia ambil itu. Bolehkan seseorang berandai apa yang ia inginkan? Jadi tak masalahkan jika Soonyoung terus berandai untuk mempersunting Jihoon?

…

Jihoon menghampiri sang sahabat yang tengah menunggunya sedari tadi. Jihoon berjalan mengendap, kemudian menepuk bahu berisi itu dengan keras dan hal itu tentu membuat Seungkwan berteriak.

"YAK!" Seungkwan membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberikan death glare yang malah di anggap lucu oleh gadis mungil itu.

"Masa begitu saja marah, ah kau tidak seru." Jihoon menyenggol tangan Seungkwan, kemudian berjalan mendahului gadis tembam itu menuju mobil putih Seungkwan yang terparkir rapih.

Seungkwan langsung berjalan menghampiri Jihoon. Gadis mungil itu langsung memasuki pintu penumpang saat kunci mobil sudah di buka oleh Seungkwan. Gadis tembam itu hanya bisa mendengus pelan. Apa sih yang membuat seorang Jihoon bisa seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan gadis mungil itu stress menjalani jadwal kesehariannya yang bertambah karena ia mengikuti les? Ah, masa bodoh lah. Seungkwan langsung memasuki mobilnya.

"Aku jadi ingin belajar menyetir." Jihoon menatap Seungkwan dengan penuh harap. Kali saja ia bisa memanfaatkan Seungkwan untuk mengajarinya menyetir. Seungkwan yang sedang menyetir, melirik kearah Jihoon lewat sudut bulatnya.

"Bilang saja kau minta ku ajari, unn." Jihoon tersenyum bodoh kearah Seungkwan dan di tanggapi decakkan dari gadis tembam itu.

"Ya, ya, ya, ajarkan aku, ya."

"Kenapa tidak minta di ajarkan oleh Soonyoung oppa? Kenapa harus aku?" Jihoon mendecih sebal. "Ya, nanti kalau kita punya waktu senggang, akan aku ajarkan menyetir." Jihoon langsung menoleh dan tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Jihoon mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. Seungkwan menanggapi hal itu dengan anggukkan. Kini gadis tembam itu tengah sibuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pelataran sekolah yang lumayan sepi. Gadis mungil itu tersenyum saat melihat Byulchan tengah duduk bersila menunggunya di depan ruang vokal. Bocah 6 tahun itu tersenyum saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan manik cokelat Jihoon. Byulchan langsung berdiri saat Jihoon sudah tepat berada di depannya.

"Nunna, kenapa nunna belakangan ini selalu telat sih?" Jihoon tersenyum simpul. Jadwalnya makin padat, sepertinya ia cepat-cepat harus menyelesaikan semua urusannya untuk s2 di negara impiannya.

"Mianhae, chagi. Nunna sering telat karena nunna ikut les."

"Les? Les apa?" Jihoon mendekatkan kepalanya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu. Byulchan tersenyum. "Nanti ajari aku ya, nunna, aku juga mau belajar." Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Arra, nanti akan nunna ajarkan padamu, sekarang ayo kita masuk dan berlatih." Jihoon mengeluarkan kunci cadangan ruangan vokal dan membukanya. Saat pintu terbuka, bocah berumur 6 tahun itu langsung berlari masuk dan duduk di salah satu bangku kosong. Jihoon dan Seungkwan yang melihat itu tersenyum.

…

Soonyoung menggerak-gerakkan kakinya bosan. Tatapan matanya kosong kearah pintu kayu yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat. Soonyoung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam tangan kulit di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 14:47 KST. Soonyoung menatap paper bag yang berisikan 2 kotak berwarna merah itu. Senyumnya mengembang saat suara riuh anak-anak yang berasal dari ruangan vokal terdengar. Akhirnya pintu kayu itu terbuka juga. Soonyoung berdiri saat melihat orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi keluar juga. Jangan lupa, tangan kirinya yang membawa paper bag itu ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat sosok yang ia tunggu berjalan menghampirinya. Pakaian yang di gunakan gadis mungil itu cukup simple, namun terlihat sangat cocok di tubuhnya.

"Soonyoung oppa."

"Oh, hai Seungkwan."

"Mau menjemput unni?" Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Arrayo, kalau begitu aku duluan ya, aku juga sudah di tunggu oleh Hansol di rumahnya." Seungkwan melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang di balik pagar sekolah yang tinggi menjulang itu.

Soonyoung mengulurkan tangan kanannya, kemudian menyelipkan anak rambut yang tak gadis mungil itu ikat ke belakang telinganya, dan hal itu tentu membuat jantung gadis di hadapannya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?" Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya yakin. "Ayo pulang." Soonyoung menurunkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan mungil gadis di depannya ini.

"Aku ada sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa?" Soonyoung mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi menenteng paper bag yang lumayan berat itu.

"Buka di apartment saja." Titah Soonyoung saat gadis itu hendak meraih kotak merah yang berada di dalam paper bag tersebut.

"Ck, arra." Gadis mugil itu mendecak pelan, kemudian berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda di sampingnya ini

Soonyoung kembali melakukan kebiasaannya yaitu membukakan pintu untuk gadis mungil itu sebelum dirinya sendiri masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sudah, Ji. Jangan di pandangi terus." Jihoon tersenyum konyol. Dirinya benar-benar ingin tahu apa isi dari kotak merah tersebuut.

"Tumben sekali tadi kau telat keluar."

"Tadi ada yang aku bicarakan dengan anak-anak, makanya jadi lebih lama, maaf ya membuatmu menunggu." Soonyoung tersenyum. Tanpa meminta maaf pun dirinya sudah memaafkan gadis mungil itu. Soonyoung sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menunggu Jihoon, toh dirinya sendiri juga sedang menunggu Jihoon untuk menjadi miliknya.

…

Soonyoung menyeret langkah kakinya menyusuri lorong apartment yang sepi. Masa bodoh dengan bunyi berisik dan gema itu. Soonyoung menekan beberapa nomor password apartmentnya kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Pemuda sipit itu langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kerjanya. Senyumnya terulas saat melihat foto-foto itu bertengger dengan manisnya disana. Ini sebenarnya ruang kerja atau studio? Kalau ada orang yang melihat ini, mungkin akan menyebutkan ruangan ini sebagai studio pribadi bukan ruang kerja. Mana ada ruang kerja isinya foto semua, kecuali kalau dirinya seorang designer atau seorang photographer, baru ruangan ini bisa di sebut sebagai ruang kerja, lah dirinya sendiri saja seorang sarjana psikologi, jadi ruangan ini pantas di sebut apa?

Soonyoung menarik kursi kerja miliknya dan mendudukkan bokong berisinya disana. Soonyoung memajukan kursi kerjanya menghadap foto-foto yang sudah ia koleksi sejak lama. Tangannya meraih spidol warna-warni yang berada di wadah berwarna hitam itu. Soonyoung bangkit kemudian menuliskan satu-persatu kalimat di balik foto yang ia gantung. Dimulai dari foto dari pojok kiri.

Foto pertama.

 _Ini foto pertama yang ku ambil diam-diam pada saat pertemuan pertama kita. Lihat, dirimu sangat cantik menggunakan dress tosca yang di padukan dengan bandana putih itu. Manis, itu adalah kesan pertamaku untukmu, Lee Jihoon~_

Soonyung menggantungkan foto itu lagi kemudian bergeser mengambil foto berikutnya.

Foto kedua.

 _Aku mengambil foto ini entah kapan. Kau terlihat menggemaskan bermain ayunan seperti itu. Lihat senyummu itu, sangatlah manis~_

Foto ketiga.

 _Ini foto saat pertama kali aku mengunjungi apartmentmu. Lihat, dari belakang saja kau sudah sangat cantik, Ji, dan di saat seperti ini aku melihat dirimu sangat cocok untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Ibu dari anak-anak kita kelak, kkk~_

Foto keempat.

 _Ini foto selfie kita, Ji. Di taman pinggir sungai Han. Ah, kau memang cantik ya. Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata banyak jika sudah di sampingmu. Biar perlakuanku padamu saja yang berkata kalau aku menyukaimu_

Foto kelima.

 _Ini gaya berselfie kita yang pertama, lihat, ekspresi bahagiamu saat mencubit pipiku, aku menyukai ekspresi itu, tetaplah berekspresi seperti itu_

Foto Keenam

 _Selfie gaya kedua, Lihat ekspresimu itu saat aku mencubit hidungmu~ Aku menyukai ekspresimu, sungguh_

Foto ketujuh.

 _Ini selfie gaya ketiga, lihat lengan kecilmu itu sangat pas saat melingkar di leherku. Ah, aku makin jatuh hati padamu~_

Foto kedelapan.

 _Ini gaya keempat, lihat wajah sok mu itu. Walaupun ekspresimu seperti itu, kau tetap saja terlihat manis~_

Foto kesembilan.

 _Ini gaya ke lima, lihat senyum penuhmu itu sangat manis. Gigi-gigi yang berderet dengan rapih itu makin menambah gemas dan terakhir, aku suka matamu saat kau tersenyum dan mata kita sangat mirip sekali bukan? Kkk~_

Foto kesepuluh.

 _Foto yang ku ambil saat kau terpukau pada bunya-bunga yang berada di taman. Matamu yang berbinar melihat bunga-bunga itu membuatmu makin tambah cantik, Ji~_

Soonyoung menambahkan emotikon love di akhir kalimatnya. Ini sudah foto kesepuluh, dan masih ada beberapa foto lagi.

Foto kesebelas.

 _Foto yang aku ambil saat kau memakai bunga sakura itu di kupingmu. Dan senyummu itu, senyum itu yang membuat aku makin tergila-gila padamu kkk~_

Foto keduabelas.

 _Foto ini aku dapatkan dari Seungkwan. Lihat, dirimu seperti ibu disini. Ah, aku jadi ingin menjadikanmu istriku, Ji, kkk~ Jika nanti kita punya anak, maka aku dan anak kita akan memanggilmu Uri Jihoonie, karena kau adalah milik kami~_

Foto ketigabelas.

 _Ini foto kedua yang di ambil oleh Seungkwan. Kau berada di tengah kelima anak itu sungguh terlihat seperti seorang ibu. Aku makin jatuh cinta padamu~_

Foto keempatbelas.

 _Ini foto ketiga yang di ambil oleh Seungkwan. Byulchan sangat menurut sekali padamu bukan? Kau juga sayang dengannya bukan? Namun kau lebih sayang kepadanya atau kepadaku?_

Foto kelimabelas.

 _Mungkin kali ini foto tertega yang pernah aku ambil. Foto ini aku ambil saat kau kehujanan sehabis pulang mengajar. Wajahmu yang kedinginan itu membuat aku merasa khawatir, sangat khawatir, namun setelahnya aku tertawa melihat dirimu mendumal sendiri, tega memang, namun saat itu kau menggemaskan, sungguh_

Foto keenambelas.

 _Ini foto yang aku ambil saat kau datang ke rumahku membawakan makanan untukku. Aku ingat betul dimana kau menceramahiku untuk tidak masak, karena aku bisa saja membakar dapur dengan tidak sengaja, dan kau juga membuatkanku omelet yang lezat pada saat itu. Ah, aku benar-benar beruntung bisa mengenalmu sejauh ini_

Foto ketujuhbelas.

 _Ini foto yang aku ambil sekitar 2 sampai 3 minggu yang lalu. Foto kedua kau memainkan ayunan dengan asiknya. Aku suka senyummu itu, dan tawamu saat angin menerpa wajahmu pada saat itu. Jika kau bahagia, aku jauh lebih bahagia dan ini adalah foto favorit ku~_

Foto kedelapanbelas.

 _Lihat wajahmu yang sebal karena menungguku terlalu lama~ Aih, kau memang benar-benar lucu. Pipimu yang menggembung itu, rasanya aku ingin memakannya, dan bibirmu yang mengerucut itu, ah, aku jadi ingin menciumnya lagi_

Foto kesembilanbelas.

 _Ini foto yang aku ambil sekitar 2 sampai 3 minggu yang lalu. Lihat anak-anak yang mengitarimu, mereka bagaikan cupids, Ji. Asal kau tahu, mereka memberiku syarat agar aku benar-benar di perbolehkan untuk mendekatimu, dan saat aku menyanggupi itu, mereka memelukku dan mengizinkan diriku untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu. Mereka terdengar seperti cupids bukan? Cupids yang di persiapkan oleh Tuhan untuk menyatukan aku dan kamu menjadi kita_

Foto keduapuluh.

 _Lihat, kau menggendong Byulchan ala piggyback. Aku saat itu bertanya sendiri, apakah dia berat? atau kau merasa lelah? Namun senyum yang kau tampakkan itu berbeda dengan dugaanku. Kau begitu bahagia bukan? Semoga saja kau juga bahagia saat berada di sekelilingku, Ji. Ily~_

Pemuda sipit itu menggantungkan kembali foto terakhir yang ia ambil. Senyumnya terulas. Ia tak pernah bosan melihat semua foto-foto ini. Semua foto yang ada di hadapannya itu sangat berharga, sama seperti dengan orang yang sering di jadikannya objek foto.

"Hah, semoga saja kau suka dengan apa yang aku berikan, Ji." Soonyoung langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat poselnya bergetar dan menampilkan nama 'Jihooney' pada layar ponselnya. Soal nama kontak, gadis mungil itu sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Iya, Ji?"

tbc

* * *

 _Hallo~_

 _Gim back niiiih~ Gimana ffnya? Feelnya ga dapet ya? Maaf ya, gim bener-bener di sibukkin sama tugas belakangan ini, maklum, 6 pertemuan pelajaran gim udah ukk): Oiya, panggil gim aja ya, kalau di panggil authornim jadi gimana gitu, panggil gim aja biar akrab._

 _Makasih kalian semua yang udah ngasih review! Kalian penyemangat gim untuk ngelanjutin ff-ff gim. Mau di up lebih cepet kan? Reviewnya yang banyak, titik doang juga gapapa kok, wkwkwk. Gim ngasih kesempatan kalian nih, kalau ada yang mau kasih saran buat ff gim, silahkan kalian bisa pm atau hubungin gim di ig/linne: mifrizma__

 _Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah review~ 1 review dari kalian itu berharga banget, sungguh._

 _Lanjut gak nih? Apakah masih ada yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan Jisoo dan Jihoon? Atau penasarannya dengan Soonhoon? Pokoknya tunggu aja ya, chapt selanjutnya, gim bakal masuk konflik utama dan bakal gim kembangin biar makin kompleks *spoil dikit biar kayak Hoshi, wkwk*_

 _Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya guys~_

 _BGR, 25/02/17_

 _Soonhoon hardship, gimmelatte_

 _Bye~~_


	11. Why Must Me?

Jihoon tersenyum saat melihat dua pasang sneakers saat membuka kotak merah tersebut. Astaga, bagaimana Soonyoung tahu dirinya juga mempunyai rencana untuk membeli sneakers berwarna merah? Pemuda itu sudah seperti peramal saja.

* * *

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Interesting Feeling**

 **.**

 **Cinta pandangan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Namun saat bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang menarik perhatiannya, akankah Kwon Soonyoung menarik semua perkataan itu?**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Slight! Jishua (JihoonxJoshua), Cheolhan, Junhao, Meanie**

 **.**

 **Genre : romance, sad**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Typo(s), genderswitch, au, alur tidak menentu.**

* * *

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, gadis mungil itu langsung meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi pemuda yang membelikan sneakers di depannya ini. Jihoon tersenyum saat panggilan teleponnya itu di angkat dengan cepat oleh pemuda sipit itu.

"Soonyoung-ah."

 _"Iya, Ji?"_

"Terimakasih sneakersnya."

 _"Sama-sama, bagaimana? Kau suka kan?"_

"Aku sangat suka, dan bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku juga mempunyai rencana membeli sneakers berwarna merah?"

 _"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, simpan saja uangmu untuk membeli sneakers yang kau inginkan nanti. Muat tidak? Aku membelikannya dengan menebak berapa ukuran kakimu."_

"Sebentar." Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya –menjepit ponselnya diantara bahu dan kepala. Gadis mungil itu meraih sneakers berwarna merah tersebut, kemudian memakainya.

 _"Bagaimana?"_

"Muat, walau ada sisa jarak sedikit."

 _"Baguslah kalau muat, tak apa ada jarak, jadi bisa kau gunakan dalam jangka waktu lama."_

"Omong-omong, ini dua-duanya untukku apa satu untuk Haina?"

 _"Keduanya untukmu."_ Jihoon tersenyum senang. Astaga, koleksi sneakersnya semakin bertambah.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih, Soon-ah."

 _"Sama-sama, sudah dulu ya, Ji. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan."_

"Ah, ya, bye." Jihoon langsung memotong sambungan teleponnya. Gadis mungil itu menaruh ponselnya di nakas kecil, kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan kecil yang berada di dekat pintu, dengan membawa 1 kotak sepatu berwarna merah. Ruangan itu hanya berukuran 3x3 meter dan isinya hanya lemari untuk menaruh sepatu-sepatu koleksinya.

Jihoon menggeser lemari kayu itu, lalu mengeluarkan sneakers berwarna abu dari kotak sepatu yang ia bawa dan kemudian meletakkan sneakers tersebut. Jihoon melepas sneakers merah yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya tepat di samping sneakers berwarna abu tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang melihat 2 sneakers di hadapannya. Ini adalah benda pertama yang Soonyoung berikan untuknya.

Saat Jihoon keluar dari ruangan tersebut, matanya membulat saat melihat sahabatnya itu main masuk saja. Jihoon berdeham dan hal itu sukses membuat gadis bertubuh kurus itu bergidik kaget.

"YAK!"

"Mwo?!" Jihoon menatap datar gadis di depannya ini.

"Aku kira kau tidak ada di apartment, Ji."

"Kalau kau melihat ada flatshoes hitamku disana, tandanya aku sudah pulang." Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. "Ada apa kemari?"

"Temani aku fitting gaun mau tidak?" Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya tak paham. Kenapa harus di temani Jihoon bukan dengan Mingyu saja? Kan jadi terlihat aneh kalau Jihoon yang menemani gadis itu. Nanti di sangkanya mereka berdua yang menikah.

"Mingyu kemana?"

"Nanti dia menyusul, aku tak mau sendirian makanya aku mengajakmu."

"Dengan Seungkwan saja."

"Ia bilang ia sedang bersama dengan kekasihnya sekarang dan tidak bisa di ganggu." Jihoon memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Oke, oke, aku temani, kau tunggu di ruang tengah, aku mau ganti baju dulu" Jihoon langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya.

…

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya malas. Kalau tau ujungnya akan begini, dia lebih memilih di apartment dan belajar saja. Jihoon menopang dagunya yang ia letakkan di paha. Matanya menatap datar pantulan dirinya di depan cermin yang berukuran lumayan besar. Di pojok sana, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang asik mengobrol dengan designer baju. Jihoon bingung sendiri. Bagaimana ia tak bingung, Wonwoo itu kan lulusan M.A in Fashion di salah satu universitas terkenal di Prancis, masa soal gaun pernikahan harus di serahkan ke designer lain? Kenapa tidak dirinya saja yang merancang itu semua?

Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya masa bodoh. Gadis mungil itu merogoh saku jaketnya yang bergetar. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat nama 'Seungcheol oppa' tertera pada layar ponselnya. Sepertinya pemuda ini akan menyelamatkan dirinya dari pusaran kebosanan yang terus berusaha menariknya lebih dalam.

"Iya, oppa?"

 _"Ji, bisa kau ke café langganan kita?"_

"Ah, café ya? Sekitar setengah jam lagi aku kesana tak apa kan?"

 _"Memang kau dimana?"_

"Ah, aku sedang menemani Wonwoo fitting gaun pernikahannya."

 _"Yasudah, tak apa. Aku tunggu ya, di café biasa."_

"Ya, oppa, annyeong." Jihoon melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Ia harus berangkat sekarang juga, harus. Karena jarak dari butik ke café langganan mereka itu cukup jauh.

Gadis mungil itu berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku dengan sketchbook miliknya. Gadis bertubuh kurus itu mendongak –menatap Jihoon.

"Nu, sepertinya aku harus duluan."

"Loh, kenapa buru-buru?"

"Seungcheol oppa sudah menungguku di café dekat apartmentku."

"Ahh~" Wonwoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Biar ku telpon Supir Kang untuk mengantarmu." Jihoon langsung menahan tangan gadis di depannya saat Wonwoo hendak meraih ponsel miliknya.

"Tidak usah, lagipula aku bisa naik bus."

"Pokoknya kau harus di antar oleh Supir Kang, jika tidak, aku akan marah." Nada otoriter Wonwoo keluar, dan Jihoon sudah tidak bisa apa-apa jika gadis itu sudah berkata dengan nada seperti itu.

"Oke, baiklah." Jihoon mengalah. Ia melepaskan tangan Wonwoo, membiarkan gadis itu untuk menghubungi supir pribadinya. Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang berisikan gaun putih dan beberapa tuxedo putih yang bernuansa pernikahan.

"5 menit lagi supir Kang sampai di lobby." Wonwoo masih belum merubah pandangannya dari ponsel. Gadis itu melirik Jihoon yang tengah melihat-lihat gaun dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'Aku ingin memakai salah satu gaun ini'. Senyumnya terulas sehabis membaca pesan dari Seungkwan.

"Gomawo, Wonu-ya." Jihoon tersenyum simpul. Wonwoo berdeham mengiyakan. Gadis bermata onyx itu menaruh ponselnya dan kembali menatap Jihoon.

"Ji, kau ingin pakai salah satu dari semua gaun ini?" dan Jihoon mengangguk pasti, namun air mukanya tiba-tiba berubah.

"Aku ingin, tapi dengan siapa aku memakai ini kelak?"

"Itu tidak usah di pikirkan, kau ingin gaun yang seperti apa? Aku yang design sendiri, khusus untukmu." Manik cokelat milik Jihoon berbinar.

"Aku ingin gaun berwarna putih yang mengkilau, tidak terlalu terbuka, ada renda di sekitaran bahuku, yang tidak terlalu mewah tapi tetap terlihat elegan." Jihoon membayangkan design gaun yang ia inginkan. Diam-diam, Wonwoo menggulung senyumnya selama Jihoon mengatakan keinginannya itu.

…

Seungcheol meggulung senyumnya saat gadis mungil yang mengenakan skinny jeans berwarna putih, dipadukan dengan kaos merah muda dan cardigan berwarna putih itu berjalan menghampirinya. Mata sipit itu semakin menyipit saat senyumnya mengembang. Kalau boleh jujur, Seungcheol sangat menyukai senyuman Jihoon.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

"Tak apa, Ji. Duduklah." Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian duduk di hadapan pemuda bermata tegas itu.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Ice lemon tea saja." Jihoon merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya.

"Oke kau tunggu di sini sebentar." Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memainkan ponsel miliknya. Jihoon sesekali mengecheck informasi terbaru kampus yang di tujunya. Saking asiknya memainkan ponsel, Jihoon sama sekali tidak menyadari sejak tadi ia sedang di paparazzi oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Serius banget." Jihoon menurunkan letak ponselnya dan tersenyum konyol. "Kau sedang apa memangnya?"

"Hanya mengecheck website saja." Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Ia mendorong cup berisikan ice lemon tea kearah Jihoon dan langsung di sambut senyuman oleh gadis mungil itu. "Gomawo, oppa." Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Entah kenapa ia merasa Jihoon makin cantik saja. Apa mungkin ini efek akibat jarang bertemu dengannya, karena dirinya sibuk dalam mengerjakan skripsi?

"Ji, minggu depan aku wisuda." Jihoon yang menundukkan kepalanya itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menatap pemuda di depannya. Bibirnya itu masih menempel dengan sedotan. Seungcheol yang melihat kelakuan gadis di depannya ini hanya bisa menatapnya gemas. Jihoon melepaskan sedotan dari bibirnya lalu kembali duduk seperti semula.

"Chukkaeyo, oppa~" Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di sambut oleh tangan kekar milik Seungcheol.

"Kau bisa datang? Acaranya sabtu siang."

"Akan aku usahakan untuk datang." Jihoon tersenyum meyakinkan pemuda di depannya.

"Baiklah, aku sangat berharap kau bisa datang, Ji." Seungcheol membalas senyuman gadis di depannya ini. "Oh iya, tadi kau habis darimana?"

"Tadi aku habis menemani Wonwoo fitting gaun pernikahan."

"Wonwoo mau menikah? Kok aku tidak tahu ya."

"Iya, dia mau menikah bersama Mingyu dua bulan lagi. Lagipula Wonwoo baru memberitahu orang yang dekat dengannya saja." Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Kau jadi ingin mengambil s2, Ji?" Jihoon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku sudah mendaftar dan do'akan yang terbaik, pengungumannya dua minggu lagi."

"Dua minggu lagi? Memang kau ingin kuliah dimana?"

"Negara impianku, semoga saja aku lulus."

"Amin." Seungcheol mengaminkan. Ia ingin gadis di depannya yang sudah ia sukai -sebelum Jihoon berpacaran dengan Jisoo ini menggapai semua cita-citanya.

...

Soonyoung mengusak rambutnya kasar. Sepertinya kali ini ia akan kalah, sama seperti kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu. Oh, siapapun tolong datang dan bawa pergi Soonyoung. Terserah mau kemana, yang terpenting dirinya bisa kabur sekarag.

"Tidak ada alasan lagi, Kwon." Belum berujar, ibundanya itu langsung menyalip perkataan yang akan di ujarkan oleh si putra. "Kau sudah 3 kali tidak hadir di acara makan malam, kali ini kau harus ikut, jangan membuat malu umma." Lagi-lagi, Soonyoung sama sekali tidak di beri kesempatan untuk berpendapat. Oh ayolah, semua orang itu kan memiliki hak dan kewajiban, namun sepertinya itu tak berlaku jika sudah berhadapan dengan Ny. Kwon.

"Baiklah, aku ikuti kemauan umma, tapi dengan satu syarat." Sebenarnya Soonyoung tak tega melakukan ini dengan sang ibu, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau tidak seperti ini caranya, Soonyoung tak akan bisa memainkan alur ceritanya dengan baik.

"Umma harus mengikuti apa yang aku ingin kan, dan umma harus mendukungku, bagaimanapun situasinya nanti. Keinginanku bisa aku ajukan kapan saja, dan umma hanya perlu berkata 'iya' di setiap keinginanku nanti." Soonyoung menatap sang ibu dengan selidik. Ia sepetinya akan menghapus kalimat karma dalam kamus kehidupannya dan menebalkan kalimat pembangkang pada kamus kehidupannya.

"Arra, umma menyanggupinya asal malam ini kau ikut dengan umma." Soonyoung berteriak riang dalam hati. Hampir aja ia tersenyum sebelum sebuah pemikiran terlintas di otak cerdasnya. Bisa saja kan ummanya menyanggupi tapi nantinya malah mengatakan tidak atau pura-pura lupa perjanjian ini? Haruskah Soonyoung membuat surat bermaterai?

"Aku akan ikut jika umma benar-benar bisa menyanggupi keinginanku kelak."

"Iya, sayangku, akan umma sanggupi." Namun bukanlah Kwon Soonyoung jika langsung terpercaya dengan kata-kata sang ibu. Biarkanlah ini mengalir seperti air. Biarkan jalan cerita yang di susun oleh Soonyoung mengalir dan bemuara pada pilihannya. Do'a kan saja semoga Soonyoung berhasil.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu, umma." Soonyoung bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar kunci sedannya.

"Pulang? Ini rumahmu."

"Pulang ke apartment, disini panas, huft." Soonyoung berjalan menuju pintu kayu itu sembari mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Soonyoung langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju sedan miliknya, kemudian menancap gas langsung ke tempat tujuannya.

Disinilah Soonyoung sekarang, di depan pintu aluminium bernomor 7889 yang merupakan apartment milik sepupunya. Soonyoung menekan bel yang berada di sisi pintu. Password? Soonyoung sama sekali tidak tahu password apartment milik pemuda blasteran bermarga Choi itu.

"Oh, Soonyoung oppa, masuk." Soonyoung tersenyum simpul saat melihat kekasih sepupunya itu yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hansol dimana?" Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartment sepupunya yang 2× lebih luas daripada apartment miliknya.

"Ada, lagi main ps." Seungkwan menunjuk ruang tengah menggunakan dagunya. "Oh iya, oppa ingin minun apa?"

"Yang ada saja." Soonyoung langsung mengarahkan kakinya berlawanan arah dengan arah kaki Seungkwan. Pemuda sipit itu langsung duduk tepat di sebelah pemuda berdarah Amerika-Korea itu.

"Jangan main sendiri, ayo tanding." Soonyoung meraih satu joystick yanh berada di meja kaca.

"Oke." Hansol merestart ulang game yang ia mainkan dan menambahkan Soonyoug sebagai 2nd player.

Jemari Soonyoung memainkan joystick dengan lihainya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Hansol yang kelagapan sendiri tak bisa mengimbangi permainannya. Soonyoung terus saja menggempur pertahanan sepupunya hingga tulisan K.O muncul pada layar 42 inch itu.

"Yak! Hyung, kau curang!" Hansol membanting joysticknya di atas karpet tebal. Ia menatap sebal Soonyoung yang memenangkan permainannnya.

"Aku tidak curang, kaunya saja yang tidak bisa bermain."Soonyoung menyeringai membuat pemuda di depannya itu mengendus sebal.

"Kau yang curang, hyung." Hansol masih tetap ngotot kalau Soonyoung yang curang.

Seungkwan yang melihat perdebatan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis mungil itu tetap diam, tak mau ambil pusing dengan perdebatan mereka. Seungkwan menaruh 3 gelas orange juice di meja kaca yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, Choi Hansol, kalau kau kalah terima saja, jangan mengelak seperti itu."

"Kau lebih membela si sipit ini? astaga, hah." Hansol mendesah sebal di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak membela Soonyoung oppa, aku hanya berbicara fakta disini, Choi." Hansol memutar bolamatanya jengah.

"Ya, baiklah, aku mengaku kalah." Seungkwan dan Soonyoung tersenyum puas saat mendengar pemuda blasteran itu akhirnya mengakui kekalahannya.

"Kenapa kemari, hyung? Menggangguku dengan Kwannie saja."

"Aku juga kesini karena ada perlu dengan Kwanniemu bukan denganmu." Hansol mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, sedangkan Soonyoung hanya terkikik ringan.

"Kwan, kau sudah tanya Wonwoo?"

"Sudah, tadi aku sudah mengiriminya pesan dan sudah di jawab."

"Jawabannya apa?" Seungkwan meraih ponselnya, kemudian memberikan kepada Soonyoung. Mata sipit itu membaca dengan seksama setiap kalimat yang tertera di pesan yang di kirimkan Wonwoo. Soonyoung tersenyum penuh arti setelahnya. Sepertinya sebuah keinginan harus ia wujudkan walau perjalanannya masih panjang.

…

Jihoon menopang dagunya bosan. Kenapa ia harus di libatkan dalam acara makan malam bersama keluarga Kwon lagi? Kenapa?

"Unni jadi ikut atau tidak?" Jihoon menoleh kearah sang adik yang sudah rapih. Hah, jika dirinya harus ikut, tandanya ia akan memakai dress lagi? Berdandan feminism lagi? Jujur, Jihoon sendiri malas untuk berdandan feminism, it's not Lee Jihoon style. Haruskah Jihoon perang batin lagi seperti 3 bulan lalu? Peran batin untuk ikut atau tidak. Gadis mungil itu masih terdiam di tempatnya, ia ingin belajar sebenarnya, namun entah kenapa, rasa malas itu melingkupi dirinya dan hati kecilnya itu menyuruhnya untuk ikut. Jihoon bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku ikut." Jihoon langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar miliknya. Jihoon menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian menguncinya dari dalam. Astaga, ia harus pakai apa kali ini? Jihoon tidak punya banyak dress, yang ia punya itu hanya skinny jeans, tennis skirt, sweater kebesaran, kaos kebesaran dan cardigan. Haruskah ia pakai tennis skirt dengan kaos atau sweater? Namun, ayolah, ini kan acara keluarganya dengan keluarga Kwon, masa iya dirinya harus memakai tennis skirt yang dipadukan dengan kaos atau sweater?

Jihoon menggeser pintu lemari, kemudian mata sipitnya itu menatap satu-persatu baju yang di gantungkan. Matanya berbinar saat melihat sebuah dress berwarna biru muda. Jemari lentiknya meraih dress tersebut dan mengeluarkannya. Jihoon membalik badannya kearah cermin di belakangnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat ia melihat dirinya cocok menggunakan dress pendek selutut ini.

Jihoon berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Sekali lagi, gadis mungil itu berdiri di hadapan cermin besar. Senyumnya terus saja mengembang. Jihoon berjalan menuju nakas kecil yang banyak terdapat jepitan rambut, bandana, kalung, dan jam tangan. Jihoon meraih kalung berwarna putih kemudian megambil 3 jepit rambut berwarna hitam. Jihoon kembali lagi ke cermin besar itu. Gadis mungil itu mengalungkan kalung yang ia ambil tadi, dan memakaikan 3 jepit rambut di sebelah kanan. Jihoon tersenyum ringan saat ia meras cocok dengan stylenya kali ini. Kaki-kaki mungil itu berjalan menuju lemari bajunya. Jihoon merendahkan badannya dan menarik laci bagian bawah. Tangannya langsung menarik salah satu tas selempang kesukaannya. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, Jihoon sempatkan untuk memoles wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Oh tolong ingatkan gadis mungil ini bahwa makan malam ini di tujukan untuk membahas pertunangan Soonyoung dengan Haina bukan dengan dirinya.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kecil yang berada di dekat pintu utama. Jihoon menggeser pintu lemari kayu itu dan meraih sebuah flatshoes berwarna putih, kemudian memakainya. Kenapa ia jadi bersemangat seperti ini kalau ujung-ujungnya juga dirinya akan menelan kepahitan cinta terlarang?

…

Soonyoung menatap kagum kearah Jihoon yang datang bersama orang tuanya dan Haina tentunya. Awalnya Soonyoung merasa bosan, namun saat melihat gadis mungil itu, entah kenapa rasa bosan itu hilang begitu saja. Cantik, Jihoon sangat cantik malam ini. Soonyoung merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat manik hitamnya bertemu dengan manik cokelat milik gadis mungil itu. Tak perlu berpikir 2 kali, Soonyoung benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok mungil yang mengenakan dress berwarna biru muda itu. Sepertinya Soonyoung harus menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia jatuh cinta dengan Jihoon sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Pemuda sipit itu terus saja mengambil kesempatan untuk melirik Jihoon. Sumpah, jantung Soonyoung ingin lepas dari sarangnya saat matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata Jihoon. Lebay? Biarkan saja, Soonyoung sudah benar-benar jatuh hati dengan gadis mungil ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pakai konsep ala Eropa saja?" Soonyoung langsung mengalihkan pandagannya kearah ibunya. Astaga, ibunya memang benar-benar serius dengan pembicaraan kali ini.

"Soonyoung kau setuju?" Soonyoung tersenyum bodoh kearah ibunda Jihoon. Sepertinya kali ini Soonyoung masih harus berada di jalur alur yang dimainkan oleh sang ibu. Menuruti semua kemauan sang ibu dan baru membangkang setelahnya.

"Aku setuju saja dengan apa yang imo, dan paman inginkan."

"Jangan panggil imo mulai sekarang, panggil umma saja, dan panggil suamiku appa, arra?" Soonyoung mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Ny. Lee. Bagaimana tidak menyanggupi, kalau dirinya berjodoh dengan Jihoon nantinya, pasti Soonyoung juga akan memanggil Ny. Lee dengan sebutan umma.

"Jadi kau setuju?" Ny. Lee kembali menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Soonyoung.

"Aku setuju saja, umma." Bisa Soonyoung lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau air muka Jihoon mendadak jadi keruh.

…

Bukan pulang ke apartment miliknya, Jihoon malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar apartment '4835'. Gadis mungil yang masih menggunakan dress itu memasukkan password apartment yang sudah di hapalnya, kemudian membuka pintu itu secara kasar. Entah mengapa moodnya jadi hancur, padahal dari sebelum datang ke acara makan malam itu, moodnya baik-baik saja. Jihoon langsung melepas flatshoesnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Jihoon memutar langkah kakinya menuju dapur, namun tidak ada sahabat tersayangnya di sana, begitu pula di ruang tamu. Jihoon menoleh kearah pintu kayu di depan pintu berwarna biru itu terbuka dan menampakkan sang sahabat.

"Ji? Aku tak tahu kalau kau datang." Wonwoo menatap aneh sahabatnya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Jihoon kali ini.

"Biarkan aku menginap beberapa hari di sini dan bantu aku cari flat yang murah saja." Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya tak paham. Ia melihat penampilan Jihoon dari atas sampai bawah, dan selanjutnya Wonwoo bisa menarik kesimpulan.

"Kau habis makan malam?" tak ada jawaban. "Dengan keluarga Soonyoung?" masih tak ada jawaban. Gadis mungil itu masih bungkam. Dari hal itu juga Wonwoo sudah tau persis apa jawabannya. Bukannya menjawab, Jihoon malah berlalu mendahului Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamar yang dulu pernah di tempatinya. Wonwoo makin mengerutkan keningnya tak paham. Gadis bertubuh kurus itu langsung berjalan memasuki kamar bernuansa biru itu.

"Ji, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kapan sih pengungumannya? Rasanya aku ingin pergi sekarang juga." Jihoon mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Wonwoo.

"Ji." Wonwoo berjalan mendekat, kemudian menarik bangku meja rias dan duduk tepat di depan Jihoon. "Kau kenapa? Cerita." Wonwoo mengulurkan kedua tangannya, kemudian menggenggam jemari Jihoon dengan erat.

"Apa merasakan cinta itu harus sesakit ini? Apa harus aku yang menelan kepahitan lagi? Kenapa Tuhan sangat tidak adil kepadaku?" Wonwoo menghela napas. Ia mulai paham dengan arah bicara gadis di depannya ni.

"Cinta itu memang sesuatu yang menyakitkan, cinta itu manis di awal dan belum tentu berakhir dengan manis juga. Kepahitan hidup juga tak di inginkan semua orang, namun jika ini sudah garis takdir Tuhan, kita bisa apa? Tuhan itu adil, Ji." Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya. Berbulan-bulan kemarin, ia sudah bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dirinya bisa melupakan dan melepas Soonyoung yang akan menjadi milik Haina, bukan miliknya. Namun kenapa acara makan malam tadi membuat pertahanannya yang selama ini kuat menjadi goyah? Apa karena Jihoon terlalu cinta dengan sosok Kwon Soonyoung?

"Apa aku merasakan ini karena aku terlalu cinta dengannya?"

tbc

* * *

 _Halo~_

 _Gim back lanjutin ff ini, nih. Kalo alurnya ngebosenin, maaf banget yaaa:'( gim lagi stress banyak tugas yang harus di kumpulin dalam waktu dekat. Gim mau ucapin terimakasih buat yang udah setia baca ff ini dan ngasih review, kalian itu penyemangat gim._

 _Udah dulu ya, sampai ketemu di chapt selanjutnya~_

 _Bye~_


	12. And than?

Soonyoung terus mendial nomor gadis mungil yang tadi pergi meninggalkan acara makan malam begitu saja. Perasaan khawatir tengah menyelimuti dirinya sekarang. Apa Soonyoung melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal yang membuat gadis mungil itu tiba-tiba pamit pergi dari acara makan malam? Jika memang pemuda sipit itu melakukan kesalahan, tolong beritahu, apa itu kesalahannya.

* * *

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Interesting Feeling**

 **.**

 **Cinta pandangan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Namun saat bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang menarik perhatiannya, akankah Kwon Soonyoung menarik semua perkataan itu?**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Slight! Jishua (Jihoon x Joshua), Cheolhan, Junhao, Meanie**

 **.**

 **Genre : romance, sad**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Typo(s), genderswitch, au, alur tidak menentu.**

* * *

"ARGH! Ji, kau kemana?" Soonyoung menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sosok Jihoon seorang. Nada bicaranya ketara sekali kalau ia sedang kelewat khawatir. Ini sudah panggilan ke 12 dan sama sekali tidak ada jawaban, jadi wajarkan kalau Sooyoung khawatir dengannya?

Soonyoung kembali mendial nomor yang sudah sangat di hapalnya, namun tetap saja seperti tadi. Tidak ada jawaban. Soonyoung langsung menyambar coat abu miliknya dan kunci mobilnya. Ia harus mencari Jihoon, ya harus.

…

Seungkwan, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, dan Mingyu duduk mengitari Jihoon, sedangkan gadis mungil yang duduk di tengah keempat sahabatnya itu hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya Jihoon tau dia akan di perlakukan seperti ini. keempat sahabatnya ini sangat mau tahu urusannya, entah itu apa, pokoknya keempatnya harus tahu, namun yang lebih tahu semuanya adalah Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Kalian tidak bosan seperti ini terus?" Jihoon menatap kelima sahabatnya dengan tatapan sebalnya. Astaga, dirinya bukan buronan yang harus di kepung agar tidak kabur dan ini juga masih pagi. "Aku bukan tahanan, Boo, Yoon, Jeon, Kim." Jihoon menyebutkan marga kelima sahabatnya, namun itu tak menghasilkan apapun selain tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Kau kenapa kabur dari apartment?" Jeonghan membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak kabur, aku hanya menginap disini."

"Kalau menginap, kenapa semua baju unni bawa?" Seungkwan membuka suaranya.

"Ya, ya, ya…" Jihoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ceritakan." Jeonghan mengeluarkan nada otoriternya.

"Soal pertanyaan Seungkwan tidak bisa aku jawab sekarang, biarkan waktu yang menjawab."

"Mau sampai kapan kita harus menunggu waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan?" Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya. Astaga, pemuda di samping Wonwoo ini bukanlah orang bodoh.

"Ya lihat saja nanti." Memiringkan kepalanya, matanya lurus melihat lantai apartment Mingyu.

"Wonu unni, kenapa diam saja sedari tadi? Apa jangan-jangan unni sudah tahu alasan kenapa Jihoon unni kabur dari apartment?" Jihoon langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Wonwoo dengan penuh isyarat 'Jangan ceritakan'.

"Seperti yang Jihoon bilang tadi, kan, kalau ia disini hanya menginap."

"Menginap apanya? Kalau menginap tidak usah membawa baju banyak-banyak." Jeonghan mendelikkan matanya menatap Jihoon lurus. Sebenarnya Jeonghan sendiri menyimpan rasa sebal kepada Jihoon tanpa sepengetahuan gadis mungil itu, namun selama ini ia berhasil menyembunyikan itu dari sosok Lee Jihoon.

"Kalian kan tahu, postur tubuhku dengan tubuh Wonwoo berbeda, kalau aku menggunakan bajunya, yang ada aku tenggelam, jadi lebih baik aku bawa baju sendiri, masa masalah seperti itu saja di permasalahkan."

"Ada salah satu permasalahan." Jihoon langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Mingyu. Astaga pemuda ini mau menyatakan atau menanyakan apa? "Kenapa nunna meminta Wonuku untuk mencarikan flat murah?" Jihoon membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana pemuda bertubuh bak tiang listrik itu tahu kalau ia dan Wonwoo tengah mencari flat murah untuk ia tempati?

Jihoon hanya bisa menggeram dalam saat tatapan taja Seungkwan dan Jeonghan mengarah kearahnya. Hanya kearahnya seorang.

"Aku tak mau ada sesuatu yang unni sembunyikan." Seungkwan kembali berujar. Astaga, Jihoon harus jawab apa? Apa ia harus bercerita sekarang juga soal kenapa ia ingin menyewa flat? Haruskah hari ini juga? Jam ini juga? Menit ini juga? Detik ini juga? Jihoon mengurut keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

"Nanti kalian juga tahu alasan kenapa aku mencari flat murah satu bulan lagi, dan ini sudah memasuki pertengahan bulan, jadi tak usah terlalu mau tau tentang itu." Ujar Jihoon final. Sungguh, dirinya sudah tidak tahan di introgasi seperti ini terus-terusan.

…

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sedan putih Mingyu terparkir tepat di sebrang tempat lesnya. Astaga pemuda jangkung itu mau apa lagi?

"Nunna!" Jihoon memutar bolamatanya jengah melihat pemuda itu melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Semoga saja ada Wonwoo di dalam sana. Ia tak mau jika hanya berdua dengan Mingyu, pasalnya Mingyu itu pemuda yang super duper kepo. Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Ada Wonwoo di dalam?" Dan setelahnya, Jihoon mendesah sebal saat Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Wonu nunna sedang membantu umma di butiknya, dan aku kesini di suruh menjemputmu karena Seungkwan sedang tidak bisa."

"Yasudah kalau begitu antar aku ke sekolah tempatku mengajar."

"Tidak perlu, jadwal mengajarmu sudah di cancel oleh Seungkwan, dan nunna hanya perlu ikut aku." Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya tak paham. Ikut dengan Mingyu? Yang benar saja, pemuda di sampingnya ini terlalu berisik jika sudah bersama Jihoon.

"Kemana?"

"Ada, sudah, ikut saja."

"Baiklah." Kali ini Jihoon mengalah, ya dirinya harus mengalah, jika tidak pemuda ini tetap memaksa dan itu pasti adalah hal yang terberisik yang sering Jihoon dengar dulu.

Jihoon langsung berjalan masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk tepat di samping Mingyu. Jihoon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan ia terus menggulir daftar panggilan tak terjawab dari beberapa orang termasuk pemuda sipit itu. Jihoon kembali memasukkan ponselnya. Sudah 2 hari Jihoon menghilang dari hadapan Soonyoung, dan apa ia harus bertindak seperti ini terus?

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Jihoon benar-benar ingin tahu. Pasalnya mereka bukan melewati jalan untuk ke apartment Mingyu melainkan entah kemana.

"Nanti nunna juga tau." Ujar Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya pada jalanan di depan. Jihoon menghela napas dalam. Kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini semua ada sangkut pautnya dengan Seungkwan yang tidak bisa menjemputnya?

Jihoon semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat sedan putih Mingyu malah memasuki sebuah gang yang terdapat rumah-rumah tingkat. Ini bukan arah ke rumahnya, bukan arah ke rumah Seungkwan, bukan arah ke rumah Jeonghan, bukan arah ke rumah Wonwoo dan bukan arah ke rumah Mingyu. Jihoon makin mengerutkan keningnya saat sedan milik Mingyu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pagar cokelat dengan tinggi kurang lebih 2 setengah meter itu.

Jihoon membuka pintu dan langsung turun dari mobil Mingyu. Ia menatap Mingyu dengan penuh tanya saat pemuda itu malah menyuruhnya masuk lewat isyarat tangan. Hei, ini bukan rumahnya, jadi buat apa kesini? Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya saat matanya itu masih melihat Jihoon terdiam di tempatnya. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu langsung berjalan kearah Jihoon dan sedikit mendorong tubuh mungil itu agar mau masuk kedalam.

"Surprise!" Jihoon membulatkan matanya saat melihat para sahabatnya berada di sana. Ia melihat pemandangan di depan matanya dengan penuh minat, namun pandangan itu tak terlalu lama karena rasa ingin tahu yang besar kembali melanda gadis mungil ini.

"Aku ingin bertanya." Jihoon menatap Seungkwan, Wonwoo, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Hansol dan Mingyu secara bergantian. "Ini rumah siapa?"

"Ini rumahmu." Jawab Wonwoo meyakinkan.

"Rumahku? Ah, kalian bercanda." Jihoon memamerkan senyum miringnya.

"Kami menyewa rumah ini untukmu." Seungcheol berujar meyakinkan. Jihoon menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia masih tak percaya.

"Dengan uang kami." Jawab Seungkwan riang. Air muka Jihoon seketika berubah menjadi sayu. Sebegitu sayangnya kah mereka pada dirinya hingga mereka mau menyewakan rumah untuknya lewat uang mereka? Padahal Jihoon hanya butuh sebuah flat saja, bukan rumah.

Entah kenapa Jihoon merasa tersentuh. Sikap para sahabatnya sangat lah melebihi seorang sahabat semata. Kalau bukan sahabat semata, Jihoon tidak mungkin di sewakan rumah seperti ini.

"Yedeura, gomawooo~" Jihoon tiba-tiba terisak dan langsung berlari memeluk para sahabatnya itu bersamaan.

…

Soonyoung mendorong trolley besi yang berisikan keperluan dapur itu dengan santai. Ia mendorong trolley itu mengitari berbagai bahan masakan. Saat hendak berbelok menuju rak-rak tinggi yang berisikan makanan instan, ia melihat sosok gadis mungil yang menghindarinya 2 hari belakangan ini. soonyoung meraih ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku jaket jeansnya dan langsung mengirimi sebuah pesan singkat. Ia yakin kalau selama 2 hari ini, Jihoon selalu membaca pesannya, tapi tidak membalasnya.

'Coba kau menoleh kearah kanan.' Soonyoung langsung mengirim pesan tersebut, sedangkan ia sendiri masih terdiam di tepatnya dengan mata sipitnya yang tertuju pada satu orang. Soonyoung menyeringai saat Jihoon mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan seringaiannya itu semakin jelas saat mata sipitnya bertemu dengan mata sipit Jihoon. Soonyoung tersenyum saat melihat wajah kaget Jihoon. Ia langsung mendorong trolley kearah Jihoon yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menghilang dariku, Ji." Soonyoung mengelus surai hitam itu dengan sayang, sedangkan Jihoon berusaha mati-matian untuk bersikap biasa saja, pasalnya ia sudah janji dengan para sahabatnya kalau ia harus bersikap biasa saja jika bersama dengan Soonyoung. Ya, Jihoon harus menepati janjinya.

"Belanja?" Jihoon langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Gadis mungil itu kembali mendorong trolleynya. Soonyoung hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap Jihoon. Toh ia juga sudah terbiasa di perlakukan apapun olehh gadis mungil itu.

"Kalau aku kesini memangnya mau ngapain, Ji?" Soonyoung mengusak rambut Jihoon gemas, sedangkan Jihoon yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya mendengus sebal.

"Kau tidak menjemput Haina? Sudah hampir jam 4 loh." Jihoon mengingatkan.

"Habis dari sini rencananya memang aku ingin menjemput Haina, biar sekalian." Jihoon tersenyum pahit. Untung saja dirinya memunggungi Soonyoung, jadi pemuda sipit itu tidak akan tahu.

"Kau tidak mengajar?" Jihoon menggeleng pelan.

"Seungkwan sedang tidak mengajar jadi aku juga tidak mengajar."

"Kalau aku yang menemani mau tidak?" Jihoon mendecak. Mengajar? Ia saja sudah bisa menebak bahwa Soonyoung tidak pandai dalam bernyanyi.

"Kenapa kau mendecak? Meragukan suaraku?"

"Hanya tak yakin saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menyanyi." Soonyooung berdeham kecil bersiap untuk menyanyi, namun saat membuka mulut, tiba-tiba saja tangan Jihoon sudah ada di depan mulutnya.

"Ini tempat umum bodoh." Selanjutnya Jihoon memukul bahu itu pelan.

Tanpa mereka ketahui sedari tadi ada sepasang mata elang yang memandang tidak suka kearah mereka berdua.

…

Pemuda berumur 24 tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartmentnya. Entah rasa tak suka menyeruak begitu saja saat melihat gadis yang sedari awal di cintainya bersama orang lain. Akankah secepat itu gadis mungil yang masih berada di dalam hatinya itu melupakannya? Sampai saat ini saja dirinya belum bisa melupakan gadis mungil itu.

Jemari itu meraih kotak aluminium yang di ikat oleh pita pink. Dengan senyum tulus, pemuda berkebangsaan Amerika itu membuka simpul pita yang ia ikat dan membuka kotak tersebut. Jemarinya ia arahkan untuk mengambil sebuah amplop pink yang berisikan sebuah surat.

 _Dear, Jihoonie._

 _How are you, girl? Hope you always in better condition. Mungkin cara aku pergi begitus aja darimu itu membuatmu terluka, dan aku menyadari kalau aku mengambil sebuah keputusan yang salah. Namun aku tak mau kau makin menelan kepahitan saat tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya. Keadaan kenapa aku kembali ke Amerika dan meninggalkanmu. Aku masih belum berani mengungkapkan alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin menyampaikan ini langsung kepadamu, bukan dari perantara._

 _Aku ingin melihat paras cantikmu itu lagi. Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu lagi. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu. Apakah kau tau, Ji? Semenjak kau memutuskan hubungan kita, aku benar-benar terpuruk. Aku benar-benar jatuh. Aku benar-benar merasakan separuh jiwaku pergi begitu saja. Namun jika kau di sana sudah menemukan yang lain, aku bisa melakukan apa?_

 _Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, walau bukan denganku. Aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum, walau bukan denganku. Aku ingin kau selalu tertawa, walau bukan denganku. Aku tak ingin kau menangis. Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk kau tumpahkan kepada orang yang menurut sahabatmu adalah orang yang salah._

 _Aku disini, Ji. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu dari jauh. Aku tahu kau sekarang sudah bersama dengan orang yang mencintaimu, namun jangan kau lupakan aku yang disini. Aku yang masih mencintaimu sampai saat ini. Aku disini, yang masih mengharapkan kita bisa bersama kembali. Aku disini, yang masih memperjuangkan cintaku untukmu, walau tentangan keras terus bertubi-tubi datang._

 _Jika kau sudah menemukan yang mencintaimu lebih daripada aku yang mencintaimu, ku harap kau bisa bahagia dengannya. Aku tak ingin kau menangis lagi. No more tears, dear._

 _Aku harap kita bisa bertemu suatu saat nanti, dan aku janji, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu. Semuanya yang aku alami. Semuanya yang berusaha aku sembunyikan sedari bersamamu._

 _Semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu, Lee Jihoon._

 _From, your dearest ex boyfriend, Hong Jisoo._

Jisoo kembali memasukkan surat tersebut ke dalam amplop pink dan kembali menaruhnya di sisi kotak aluminium. Jisoo bisa merasakan kedua matanya memanas saat melihat 4 polaroid lama yang masih ia simpan.

"Ku tahu, dia bisa membahagiakanmu, dan kau bisa bahagia bersamanya." Jisoo tersenyum walau kenyataannya pahit. Ia pikir dengan cara ia kembali ke Korea bisa mempersatukan cintanya kembali dengan Jihoon, namun kenyataannya berbalik. Sebulan berada di Korea dan terus menerus mengawasi si mungil dari jauh membuatnya jatuh ke dalam jurang.

"Aku memang tidak gentle. Bahkan kotak ini tak aku kirimkan ke alamatmu." Jisoo menutup kotak aluminium yang sudah ia simpan sejak putus dengan Jihoon. Sebenarnya kotak ini akan ia kirimkan kepada Jihoon tepat 4 minggu sebelum mereka merayakan anniversary ke 5 tahun, namun Jisoo urungkan karena tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan pesan singkat Jihoon yang memutuskannya secara sepihak saat itu.

Jisoo tak akan lupa kejadian itu. Ia kembali ke Amerika untuk memperjuangkan cintanya dengan Jihoon namun gadis mungil itu malah membalas perjuangannya dengan sebuah kejadian yang membuat Jisoo terpuruk dan surat yang ia buka tadi merupakan surat yang ia tulis sebelum ia kembali ke Korea.

"Aku harap kau bisa bahagia dengannya." Jisoo mengikatkan pita itu kembali dan mencium kotak tersebut. "Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia, Ji."

…

Jihoon menaruh barang belanjanya di atas meja pantry. Mata sipitnya itu ia edarkan keseluruh penjuru ruangan rumah yang sahabatnya sewakan untuknya. Senyum Jihoon mengembang saat melihat Wonwoo datang menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, tadi Mingyu sehabis menjemputku dia langsung menuju kantor." Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat hapal tabiat calon suaminya itu.

"Tadi aku bertemu Soonyoung." Jihoon berujar sembari memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan kedalam kulkas berwarna putih itu.

"Lalu?"

"Ya, biasa saja."

"Kau sudah benar-benar rela melepasnya?"

"Toh kalau aku mengharapkannya itu juga hanya sebuah mimpi."

"Tapi mimpi bisa menjadi nyata."

"Ya, aku tau, tapi aku tidak mau terlalu berharap, takut nanti ujungnya akan seperti hubunganku dengan Jisoo."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jisoo, apa dia menghubungimu semenjak kejadian kau menangis di taman bersama Soonyoung itu?" Jihoon menggeleng ringan.

"Tapi aku merasa pernah melihat Jisoo sebulan belakangan ini, atau itu hanya ilusiku semata?"

Wonwoo tersenyum simpul. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Jisoo ada di Korea, namun ia sembunyikan itu dari Jihoon. Jisoo juga sebenarnya tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Jihoon yang sekarang, dan rencana Wonwoo untuk menyewakan rumah yang jauh dari keramaian sepertinya berhasil. Ya, gadis bermata onyx itu melakukan ini agar Jisoo tidak mencari Jihoon lagi, dan agar Jihoon bisa melepas Soonyoung secara perlahan.

"Itu hanya khayalanmu kali, mungkin kau terlalu merindukannya." Jihoon mendecih membalas perkataan Wonwoo. "Oh iya, pengungumannya sudah keluar belum?"

"Masih duabelas hari lagi pengungumannya."

"Semoga saja kau lulus, ya, Ji-" _'Walau sebenarnya aku tak ingin kau mengambil s2 bertepatan dengan hari pernikahanku, namun tak apa, ini semua demi dirimu, demi kebahagiaanmu,'_ Lanjut Wonwoo dalam hati.

tbc

* * *

 _Hallo~_

 _Gim mau curhat nih ya, masa gim buka ffn di opmin lewat laptop gabisa masa, padahal mah sebelumnya bisa-bisa aja, kira-kira ada yang tau kenapa gak? Gim ape capek sendiri, gim buka di uc browser harus pake hide me proxy dulu baru bisa, udah log in kan di uc browser, eh tapi gabisa up masa, kan gondok, untung di chrome bisa, kalo nggak, gim gatau nih gimana mau update. Gim sebenernya punya aplikasi ffn di hp, tapi bisa gak sih up lewat apl? Trs browser selain opera mini sama chrome yang bisa buat buka ffn apa lagi? Sumpah gim kesel sendiri tau gak-_-_

 _Gimana ff nya, lanjut gak? Gim ga bosen-bosen buat bilang terimakasih ke kalian yang udah mau rnr di ff dengan alur gaje ini, wkwk._

 _Udah dulu ya, sekian dari gim._

 _Bye~~_


	13. For What?

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol berjalan memasuki café dan menghampiri keempat sahabat mereka yang menunggu Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sedari tadi. Hari ini mereka berkumpul untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Interesting Feeling**

 **.**

 **Cinta pandangan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Namun saat bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang menarik perhatiannya, akankah Kwon Soonyoung menarik semua perkataan itu?**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Slight! Jishua (Jihoon x Joshua), Cheolhan, Junhao, Meanie**

 **.**

 **Genre : romance, sad**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Typo(s), genderswitch, au, alur tidak menentu.**

"Oh, unni, oppa." Seungkwan melambaikan tangannya kearah kedua sahabatnya yang baru datang.

"Maaf kami telat." Seungcheol tersenyum simpul.

"Tak apa, duduklah." Wonwoo mempersilahkan kedua kakak tingkatnya dulu.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol duduk bersebelahan, dan hal itu membuat decakkan ringan dari bibir ranum Seungkwan. Menurut Seungkwan, mereka lebih terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri bukan sahabat.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" Hansol menyikut lengan Seungkwan pelan.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, Jeonghan unni dan Seungcheol oppa itu cocok ya." Jeonghan yang mendengar itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Ya, selama ini Jeonghan menyimpan rasa suka dengan Seungcheol, tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda bermata tegas itu tentunya. Jeonghan juga merahasiakan itu kepada sahabat-sahabatnya, termasuk Jihoon dan kecuali Jun.

"Sudah, sudah." Jeonghan berdeham kemudian bertingkah seperti biasa lagi. Kalau ia terus tersipu, maka semua sahabatnya ini akan tahu.

"Oke, jadi, apa tujuan Wonwoo mengumpulkan kita disini?" Seungcheol selaku yang paling tua, membuka topik pembicaraan sebenarnya. Wonwoo berdeham kecil sebelum membuka suara. Sepertinya ia harus jujur kepada sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini dengan tujuan untuk membantu Jihoon." Seungcheol dan Hansol mengerutkan keningnya tak paham.

"Membantu bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Dua hari yang lalu, ia menginap di apartment Mingyu, dan meminta aku mencarikan flat untuknya. Seungkwan dan Jeonghan pastinya juga sudah tahu soal itu." Kedua gadis yang namanya disebut oleh Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Untuk apa? Bukannya Jihoon tinggal di apartmentnya?"

"Ia memintaku untuk mencarikan flat, karena dirinya ingin fokus belajar untuk ujian s2nya." Seungcheol masih menatap Wonwoo. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa gadis tirus itu masih menggantung ucapannya. "Dan terlebih lagi, aku ingin menyembunyikannya dari Jisoo." Semua mata menatap Wonwoo sekarang, kecuali manik hitam milik Jeonghan.

"Jisoo?!" Seungcheol berujar kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, Jisoo itu adalah lawannya dulu –lawannya untuk mendapatkan Jihoon.

"Iya, sekitar tiga hari yang lalu aku melihat Jisoo saat aku berada di butik." Wonwoo berkata dengan jujur. Ya, dirinya melihat Jisoo saat itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa dirinya berani kembali setelah meninggalkan Jihoon begitu saja?" Seungcheol menggeram rendah, dan hal itu membuat Jeonghan yang sedari tutup mulut sejak membicarakan Jisoo bergidik ngeri.

Jeonghan mengusap mukanya. Ia tak boleh terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya itu harus. Ia tak mau teman-temannya itu mencurigai gelagatnya ini, masalahnya dia merupakan salah satu orang yang mempunyai sangkut paut dengan orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa ia bisa seberani itu untuk kembali kesini." Wonwoo tersenyum pahit. Ia sama sekali tak mau Jisoo sampai bertemu dengan Jihoon. Ia sama sekali tak mau jika gadis mungil itu kembali tersakiti perasaannya. "Dan ada alasan lain dibalik aku meminta kalian untuk mencarikan flat untuknya."

"Apa itu, nunna?" Hansol membuka suranya. Sebenarnya dirinya sendiri bisa menebak bahwa alasan selanjutnya itu adalah sepupunya sendiri.

"Aku tak mau Jihoon merasakan sakit hati lagi di saat dia harusnya fokus kepada ujian s2 yang akan di tempuhnya satu bulan lagi. Untuk alasan mengapa aku tak ingin dia sakit hati, kalian akan menemukan jawabannya awal bulan depan." Wonwoo berujar mantap, dan Bingo! Firasat Hansol benar. Awal bulan surat pertunangan Haina dengan Soonyoung akan diedarkan.

"Jadi intinya, apa kalian berniat untuk membantuku mencarikan flat untuk Jihoon?" Wonwoo kembali berujar, dan anggukkan keempat sahabatnya dan Mingyu menjadi jawabannya.

"Di dekat rumah nenekku ada rumah yang di sewakan sepertinya." Jeonghan akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kita langsung bergegas kesana." Seungcheol berujar final. Kemudian keenam pasangan itu bangkit meninggalkan café untuk menuju lokasi yang di berikan oleh Jeonghan

…

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah –menghampiri Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sudah menunggunya. Jihoon membuka pintu belakang lalu masuk kemudian menutup pintu tersebut.

"Maaf kalian jadi menunggu lama."

"Tak apa, nunn." Mingyu langsung menancapkan gas menuju sekolah tempat Jihoon mengajar.

"Aku turun di halte saja." Mingyu menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia melirik Wonwoo yang berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Tidak mau, pokoknya nunna harus sampai tempat tujuan dengan kami." Jihoon memutar bolamatanya jengah. Wonwoo dan Mingyu itu memang sebelas-duabelas. Sikap pemaksa mereka memang sama, pantas saja awet sampai mau menikah.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak les, Ji?"

"Aku baru saja selesai ujian dua hari yang lalu."

"Gimana? Bisa?"

"Ya, semoga saja aku lulus dengan standar TestDaF di sana."

"Amiin, aku selalu mendukung nunna." Mingyu berkata dengan lantang, membuat Wonwoo dan Jihoon menggelengkan kepala mereka.

…

Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri mall dengan Haina di sebelahnya. Gadis dengan tinggi yang berbeda beberapa cm dengannya itu tengah asik berceloteh sendiri tanpa di pedulikan oleh Soonyoung.

"Oppa, ayo kesana, disana bajunya bagus-bagus." Haina menarik tangan Soonyoung memasuki toko baju dengan merk terkenal di Korea itu.

Soonyoung langsung duduk saat ia melihat ada bangku kosong. Dia tak akan membuang waktu untuk hal ini. Menemani Haina memutari mall selama setengah jam cukup menguras tenaganya. Astaga, Soonyoung sendiri sudah terlihat seperti menemani anaknya yang gila akan belanja itu. Malah dirinya sendiri tidak terlihat seperti seorang calon tunangan yang menjagga sang calon tunangan.

"Oppa, bagus yang ini atau yang ini?" Haina membawa 2 baju dan membandingkannya di depan Soonyoung. Pemuda itu menatap kedua dress yang berwarna putih dan cokelat itu dengan tanpa minat.

"Beli saja yang menurutmu bagus, yang menurutmu itu cocok denganmu." Haina tak kaget dengan sikap Soonyoung yang sebenarnya. Haina tau Soonyoung tidak mencintainya, eh- bukan tidak mencintainya, namun belum. Haina akan membuat pemuda itu jatuh cinta.

"Aku akan membeli yang ini saja." Haina menggoyangkan dress putih yang ia pegang dan Soonyoung hanya berdeham mengiyakan. Soonyoung masih diam di tempatnya tanpa memperdulikan Haina yang masih asik sendiri.

"Oppa, ayo." Soonyoung mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Oppa aku lapar." Soonyoung berdeham ringan, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita cari makan." Soonyooung berjalan mendahului Haina. Kenapa dirinya merasa risih saat berada di dekat Haina? Apa mungkin karena ia terlalu mencintai Jihoonnya itu?

…

Wonwoo dan Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah café. Ia harus menuntaskan urusan kali ini baru bergegas menuju gedung tempat mereka menyewa untuk pernikahan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mata onyx itu menatap penuh sangsi kepada pemuda yang tengah memainkan pita pink yang mengikat sebuah kotak aluminium.

"Kau yakin ingin menemuinya?" Mingyu mengintrupsi langkah kaki sang calon istri.

"Aku yakin. Masalah mereka harus clear, dan aku tak mau jika ia sampai bertemu dengan Jihoon." Wonwoo langung melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong yang tepat berada di depan pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Pemuda yang tadinya sibuk memainkan pita pinknya, langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat derap langkah kaki berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang. Duduklah." Pemuda itu tersenyum tulus, namun hanya di balas dengan wajah super duper datar milik Wonwoo. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Tidak usah, kita tidak usah lama-lama." Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersenyum kecut mendengar kalimat Wonwoo yang langsung menujurus lurus –menyuruhnya untuk langsung to the point saja.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jihoon." Wonwoo menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia sangat tidak mau kalau pemuda di depannya ini bertemu dengan Jihoon. Ia sudah bisa prediksikan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Jihoon jika mereka berdua bertemu begitu saja.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau sampaikan atau kau beri, lebih baik berikan kepadaku, nanti akan aku berikan kepadanya."

"Tapi aku ingin memberikan ini langsung kepadanya tanpa perantara." Pemuda di depannya itu menatap kosong kotak yang terletak di tengah-tengah meja.

"Apa sampai saat ini kau masih belum mengerti dirinya? Kau sudah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau kembali ke sini dengan berharap Jihoon akan menjadi milikmu lagi? Mimpi saja sana kau, Hong Jisoo." Jisoo tetap menggulung senyumnya. Ia tahu Wonwoo pasti tak akan mengizinkannya. Sekeras apapun ia membela dirinya juga, pasti ujung-ujungnya, dirinya juga yang akan kalah.

"Itu kotak apa, hyung? Kau ingin memberikannya kepada Jihoon nunna?" Jisoo mengangguk. Sepertinya Mingyu bisa membantunya kali ini. "Jihoon nunna tidak butuh barang seperti itu. Kalau Jihoon nunna membutuhkan sesuatu, ia lebih membutuhkan penjelasan darimu, bukan benda sama yang sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apa maksudmu meninggalkan Jihoon nunna, hyung." Jisoo benar-benar sudah sering menemui Wonwoo dan menanyakan dimana alamat Jihoon tinggal dan lain sebagainya. Namun ia tak mendapatkannya. Namun bukan Jisoo namanya kalau ia tak terus berusaha.

"Sudah tidak ada yang ingin di bicarakan lagikan?" Wonwoo menatap penuh selidik pemuda di depannya ini. "Kalau begitu, kita duluan, dan jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengan Jihoon." Wonwoo menekankan suaranya saat kalimat 'jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengan Jihoon'.

Wonwoo langsung bangkit dan di ikuti dengan Mingyu di belakangnya. Harinya tengah merapal do'a agar Jihoon dan Jisoo memang tidak bisa bertemu. Ia tak mau kalau gadis mungil itu sampai menangis lagi akibat orang yang baru ia temui tadi.

…

Mingyu mengelus surai hitam sang calon istri dengan sayang. Ia tahu Wonwoo pasti sedang memikirkan sang sahabatnya. Wonwoo itu tipikal orang yang penyayang, terlebih pada gadis mungil yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak umur 4 tahun itu.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, sayang." Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya lemas.

"Sepertinya aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Jihoon benar-benar tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan kita nanti." Mingyu mengerti. Ya, dia sangat mengerti. Wonwoo memiliki adik namun tinggal terpisah. Adiknya di Amerika, dan mereka sama sekali tidak dekat, padahal ada hubungan darah, dan hal itu berbeda dengan Jihoon. Jihoon hanya sahabatnya, namun Wonwoo menyayanginya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri padahal keduanya itu tak ada hubungan darah sama sekali.

"Aku tahu rasanya tidak enak jika orang yang kita sayang malah tidak hadir di acara penting yang kita laksanakan."

"Ini semua demi kebaikan Jihoon."

"Kau sebenarnya mendukung hubungan Jihoon dengan Soonyoung atau tidak?" Mingyu mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Aku mendukungnya, sangat mendukungnya, sayang."

"Kalau kau mendukungnya, kenapa kau berniat membuat mereka menjadi jauh dengan cara menyewakan rumah untuknya?" Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap manik cokelat milik Mingyu dari bawah.

"Aku bukan berniat menjauhi mereka, aku hanya tidak mau pikiran Jihoon terbebani dengan pertunangan Haina dan Soonyoung yang semakin dekat. Aku tak mau Jihoon menangis lagi. Aku tak mau perasaannya tersakiti lagi oleh cinta terlarang yang akan di hadapinya. Aku melakukan ini agar Jihoon bisa dengan perlahan melepaskan Soonyoung dan tetap fokus pada ujian s2 nya, sayang. Kau mengertikan maksudku?" Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. Pemuda berparas tampan itu menahan dagu Wonwoo, mendekatkan kepalanya kemudian mengecup bibir tipis itu.

"Kau memang selalu peduli dengan siapapun. Aku bangga bisa memilikimu." Mingyu memeluk badan Wonwoo yang menyandar pada dada bidangnya itu dengan erat.

…

Jihoon memasukan password apartment milik Mingyu. Entah kenapa kakinya malah membawanya kemari. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia ceritakan juga kepada sahabatnya itu. Sesuatu yang penting baginya.

"Wonwoo." Jihoon memanggil nama sahabatnya, dan matanya menangkap dua orang yang tengah bersantai itu.

"Kesini, Ji." Jihoon langsung melangkahkan kakinnya ke ruang tengah dan duduk di salah satu single sofa.

"Ada apa nunn?" Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar kearah Jihoon, kemudian kembali menatap tv di depannya. Jihoon berdecak sebal melihat posisi Wonwoo yang menyandar di dada Mingu. Sebenarnya ia sebal atau iri?

"Tadi pas aku keluar dari sekolah, aku seperti melihat Jisoo." Wonwoo membulatkan matanya kaget, dan menatap Mingyu dengan penuh tanya.

"Itu hanya ilusimu saja, Ji. Kau kan tahu Jisoo di Amerika." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu meminta bantuan. Astaga, ia tak mungkin menangani ini sendirian. Itu sangatlah tidak mungkin untuknya.

"Iya, mungkin nunna sedang merindukannya, makanya nunna sering berhalusinasi seperti itu." Jihoon menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Aku benar-benar melihat pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya."

"Mirip kan, Ji?" Jihoon berdeham megiyakan. Kemudian ia dapat menyimpulkan maksud Wonwoo. Kan hanya mirip dan mungkin itu memang benar bukan Jisoo.

"Jangan bilang kalau nunna merindukannya?"

"Aku? Merindukannya? Haha, itu sangatlah tidak mungkin." Jihoon tertawa renyah. Entah kenapa pikirannya menjadi kacau. Perasaannya itu mengatakan kalau pemuda yang ia lihat tadi itu adalah sosok kekasihnya dulu.

"Jangan kau bohongi perasaanmu sendiri." Jihoon langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, saat kalimat tersebut keluar dengan mulus dari bibir tipis Wonwoo. Jihoon langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Aku belum masak." Teriak Wonwoo dan hal itu membuat Jihoon menggeram rendah. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus meneraktir kedua sejoli itu.

"Kalian mau apa? Aku traktir."

"Jajangmyeon!" jawab Wonwoo dan Mingyu kompak dan hal itu lagi-lagi membuat Jihoon berdecak sebal.

Jihoon merogoh saku ponselnya, namun saat dirinya hendak mendial kedai jajangmyeon langganannya, tiba-tiba saja bel apartment menggema.

"Ji, bisa tolong bukakan?"

"Astaga, kau merepotkan sekali jika sudah menempel dengan Mingyu." Jihoon menghentakkan kakinya sebal menuju pintu utama, sedangkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanya bisa tertawa dengan lepas.

Jihoon meraih knop pintu kemudian menarik pintu tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat Seungkwan dan Hansol yang datang.

"Loh? Unni disini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya malas ke rumah, disana terlalu sepi."

"Tak apa." Jihoon hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Matanya langsung tertuju kearah kantung plastic putih besar yang dibawa oleh Seungkwan.

"Itu apa?"

"Sudah masuk saja dulu." Seungkwan langsung masuk mendahului Jihoon dan di ikuti oleh Hansol dari belakang.

"UNNI! OPPA! KITA PESTA AYAM!" Seungkwan berteriak dengan nyaring, membuat kedua sejoli yang sedang bermanjaan itu berteriak riuh.

Jihoon menutup pintu apartment dan langsung melenggang menuju dapur untuk mengambil piring besar. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mengambil piringnya, gadis mungil itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah yang sudah ramai itu dengan 5 tumpukan piring di tangannya.

"Sini nunna aku bantu." Hansol yang melihat Jihoon sepertinya kesusahan itu langsung menghampiri gadis mungil itu dan mengambil alih 3 piring yang berada di tangan Jihoon. Gadis mungil itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu tabiat Hansol.

"Terimakasih, Choi." Jihoon langsung menaruh 2 piring yang ia bawa di meja kaca dan duduk di atas karpet.

"Di atas sini, nunn." Mingyu menepuk tempat kosongnya, namun gadis mungil itu menggeleng menolak.

"Tidak, di bawah saja." Jihoon meraih kantung plastic tersebut, kemudian membuka kotak yang berisikan fried chicken dan menaruhnya di ke 2 piring.

"Kau banyak sekali membelinya, Kwan."

"Sekali-kali aku meneraktir kalian."

"Astaga, Hansol, kau benar-benar berhasil membuatnya berubah." Wonwoo mendorong lengan Hansol membuat pemuda blasteran itu tersenyum bangga.

"Aku harus merubah sikapnya sebelum Seungkwannie menjadi istriku." Wonwoo, Mingyu, dan Jihoon membulatkan matanya. Mereka butuh sebuah penjelasan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menikah dengan Seungkwan akhir tahun." Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Jihoon mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pasangan yang seumuran itu.

"Bocah ini sudah besar rupanya." Wonwoo melempar bantal sofa kearah Hansol, namun segera di tangkis oleh pemuda blasteran itu. Jihoon yang mendengar percakapan tadi hanya tersenyum. Semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya akan mengalami happy ending. Apakah dirinya juga akan mengalami happy ending?

tbc

* * *

 _Halo~_

 _Makasih ya buat kalian yang mau nunggu ff-ff gim, terutama ff yang alurnya makin gaje ini, ehe._

 _Sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang udah mau kasih review ke ff gim._

 _Sekian,_

 _Bye~_


	14. It's the last?

Jihoon menghela nafas. Melihat yang lain bisa berakhir bahagia, namun kenapa dirinya yang pesimis kali ini?

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Interesting Feeling**

 **.**

 **Cinta pandangan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Namun saat bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang menarik perhatiannya, akankah Kwon Soonyoung menarik semua perkataan itu?**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Slight! Jishua (Jihoon x Joshua), Cheolhan, Junhao, Meanie**

 **.**

 **Genre : romance, sad**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Typo(s), genderswitch, au, alur tidak menentu.**

Jihoon tersenyum setiap mendengarkan kalimat sang sahabat. Ia dirinya tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Namun ada satu orang yang memang menyadari bahwa Jihoon tidak kenapa-napa sekarang. Jihoon yang bertemu tatap dengan Wonwoo langsung mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain. Jihoon tau sekali bahwa wanita bermata onyx itu bisa membaca pikiran seseorang.

"Ji?" Jihoon berdeham pelan –menanggapi panggilan Wonwoo.

"Kau kenapa diam saja daritadi? Kalau ada masalah, lebih baik ceritakan, jangan di pendam sendirian."

"Tidak ada kok, aku ke kamar dulu ya." Jihoon langsung pamit menuju kamar yang sering ia tempati apabila menginap di apartment Mingyu.

…

Soonyoung mendelik saat melihat seseorang berada di depan rumah milik orang tua Jihoon. Ia melirik Haina sekilas, yang sepertinya juga antusias dengan orang yang membawa sebuah kotak ditangannya.

"Itu siapa?"

"Sepertinya itu Jisoo oppa, pacarnya Jihoon unni yang pindah ke Amerika saat itu."

Soonyoung mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Saat mobil berhenti, langsung saja Soonyoung turun –namun bukan membukakan pintu untuk Haina, melainkan menghampiri pemuda yang sedang melirik-lirik kearah rumah.

"Maaf, sedang apa disini?" Bisa Soonyoung lihat dari manik matanya, kalau pemuda itu terkejut dengan kedatangan Soonyoung.

"Ah, tidak." Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari memeluk erat kotak yang dipegangnya.

"Jisoo oppa?" Yang di panggil menoleh kearah Haina dan tersenyum.

"Haina." Pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Haina layaknya seorang kakak yang baru bertemu adiknya setelah sekian lama.

"Oppa kenapa disini? Jihoon unni tidak disini." Haina langsung to the point, karna perempuan itu tahu tujuan Jisoo sebenarnya kesini untuk apa.

"Yasudah, titipkan ini untuk unni mu, tapi jangan bilang dari aku, okay?" Haina mengangguk sembari meraih kotak yang di simpul pita itu.

"Gak masuk dulu ketemu sama Umma?"

"Gak usah, aku buru-buru." Jisoo mengelus surai itu dengan sayang.

"Yasudah, nanti kapan-kapan main kesini lagi." Jisoo mengangguk sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu pergi menggunakan motor sportnya.

Soonyoung sedari tadi hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak sukanya. Ia tak percaya kalau pemuda itu masih berani datang kesini, padahal pemuda itu sadar diri bahwa dirinya yang meninggalkan Jihoon begitu saja. Soonyoung melirik plat nomor pemuda itu dan menghapalnya.

"Oppa, masuk dulu yuk?" Haina menawarkan Soonyoung untuk masuk, namun Soonyoung menggeleng pelan. Ia melirik kotak alumunium yang dipegang Haina. Kenapa dirinya jadi penasaran aka nisi dari kotak tersebut?

"Aku pulang saja, banyak pekerjaan, salam ya sama umma." Soonyoung tersenyum tipis dan langsung berjalan menuju sedannya.

…

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan langsung saja ia ke dapur. Ia ingin pamit dengan Wonwoo, karena harus pulang ke rumah. Tidak enak juga kan menginap lama-lama disini.

"Nu?"

"Disini, Ji." Saat mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang berasal dari library mini, Jihoon langsung melangkahkan kakinya kesana, dan ternyata Wonwoo sedang anteng membaca buku dengan kacamata bulat yang membatasi mata onyxnya.

"Aku mau pulang." Jihoon menggerakkan tangannya kearah pintu sesuai dengan maksudnya.

"Kenapa? Menginap disini saja."

"Tidak enak, aku terus-terusan disini, yang ada makin merepotkanmu." Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin jika Jihoon pulang, namun karna Wonwoo tahu sahabatnya sedang butuh sendirian sekarang, akhirnya Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Jihoon.

"Yasudah, aku antar." Wonwoo menutup bukunya dan hendak beranjak dari duduknya, namun dengan cepat dan sigap, Jihoon langsung menahan gadis itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kalau Wonwoo mengantarnya pulang, berarti itu tandanya Wonwoo akan pulang sendirian kesini. Jihoon tak mau. Ia tak mau sahabatnya itu kenapa-kenapa menjelang pernikahannya.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok." Wonwoo diam sejenak. Ia takut kalau Jihoon pulang sendirian, nanti dirinya kenapa-napa dan menurutnya yang lebih bahaya itu jika Jihoon di jalan bertemu dengan Jisoo. Oh tentu saja Wonwoo tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Ji, ayolah." Jihoon menggeleng meyakinkan gadis dihadapannya ini. Wonwoo akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, walaupun rasa khawatir sekarang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu, ya, sampaikan ke Mingyu." Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengikuti langkah Jihoon menuju pintu utama apartment.

"Hati-hati, kalau ada orang yang tidak dikenal atau mencurigakan, lebih baik jangan di tanggapi." Wonwoo memberi wejangan dan Jihoon hanya mengangguk patuh. Ia tahu Wonwoo pasti khawatir membiarkannya pulang sendirian.

"Aku pulang." Jihoon melambaikan tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartment.

Jihoon menekan tombol lift dan tak lama, pintu alumunium itu terbuka. Langsung saja Jihoon masuk kedalam lift. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar singkat menandakan pesan masuk. Keningnya mengerut saat membaca nama sang adik pada layar datar ponselnya.

Fr: Hainalanghae

Unni, ada titipan dirumah, besok bisa di ambil tidak?

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. Titipan? Perasaan dirinya tak pernah membeli barang secara online.

To: Hainalanghae

Dari siapa?

Jihoon langsung mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba penasaran seperti ini?

Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya dan langsung memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku skinny jeansnya. Saat pintu lift terbuka, Jihoon langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte yang tidak begitu jauh dari apartment.

Jihoon menoleh ke belakang saat ia merasakan bahwa ada yang mengikutinya sedari tadi. Jihoon langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte yang untungnya lumayan ramai, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19:46 KST.

Saat sampai di halte, Jihoon terus memperhatikan arah dimana ia datang. Dan tak lama ia melihat sekelebat bayangan yang menjauh dari tempat persembunyian.

"Hih, ada aja orang yang begitu." Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

…

Soonyoung melajukan sedannya menuju sekolah dasarnya dulu. Ia ingin menjemput Jihoon karna Haina sedang ada kelas dan waktunya banyak kosong. Soonyoung juga ingin bercerita pada Jihoon bahwa dirinya sudah diterima kerja. Soonyoung sendiri berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia akan membuat gadis mungil itu tertawa.

Ia memarkirkan sedannya tepat sebelum gerbang agar tidak menghalangi gerbang. Mata sipitnya itu melihat kesekitar sekolah dan ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru dan manik hitam itu berhenti saat melihat sebuah motor sport dengan plat nomor yang sama seperti semalam terparkir rapih di depan mini market yang berada di depan sekolah dimana Jihoon mengajar.

Saat melihat anak-anak yang dekat dengan Jihoon sudah berhamburan keluar sekolah, Soonyoung langsung meninggalkan sedannya menghampiri bocah-bocah itu.

"Guys."

"OPPA!"

"HYUNG!"

Ujar kelima bocah itu bersamaan, membuat Soonyoung terkekeh pelan. Ia sedikit merendahkan badannya dan langsung saja kelima bocah itu berdiri mengitari Soonyoung.

"Jihoon dimana?"

"Tadi masih di dalam, sama Seungkwan unni." Ujar Youngmi, yang lain langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke gini, aku boleh minta tolong gak sama kalian?" kelima bocah itu langsung menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Tapi janji ya, jangan sampai ada yang tahu ini, apa lagi Jihoon." Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Soonyoung. Soonyoung bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Anak-anak ini ternyata mau membantunya.

"Kalau nanti ada cowok nyariin Jihoon, bilang saja Jihoonnya tidak ada, oke?" semuanya terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Nanti aku traktir kalian ice cream kalau kalian bisa ngelaksanainnya." Dengan iming-iming ice cream, semuanya langsung antusias menatap Soonyoung.

"Bisa diatur, Hyung." Byulchan berbicara dengan nada khas anak kecil yang membanggakan dirinya karna bisa meraih juara satu di kelas.

"Yaudah, kalian pulang gih sekarang, hati-hati ya." Soonyoung tos satu persatu dengan kelima bocah itu.

Setelah selesai urusan dengan bocah-bocah tadi, Soonyoung langsung berjalan memasuki pelataran sekolah. Ia memberhentikan langkahnya saat melihat wajah Jihoon yang terlihat seperti tak suka ia temui dan hal itu tentu saja membuat tanda tanya besar muncul di benak Soonyoung.

Namun wajah Jihoon langsung berubah tat kala ia menghampiri gadis mungil itu. Soonyoung meraih barang bawaan yang berada di tangan Jihoon tanpa meminta izin dari gadis mungil itu terlebih dahulu.

"Kebiasaan." Soonyoung hanya tersenyum tipis saat Jihoon mengucapkan kalimat itu. Lagi pula apa salahnya ia seperti ini dengan Jihoon?

"Kwannie, aku duluan ya, udah di jemput." Seungkwan yang dipanggil, langsung keluar dari ruang vocal dan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang menjemput Jihoon. Kalau Soonyoung lihat, gadis bertubuh berisi itu tersenyum secara terpaksa.

"Yasudah, hati-hati." Seungkwan melambaikan tangannya saat Soonyoung dan Jihoon berjalan menjauhi ruang vocal.

"Kamu gak jemput Haina?" Jihoon bertanya. Pasalnya ia heran, pemuda disampingnya ini kenapa sempat untuk menjemputnya, padahal sudah beberapa hari pemuda itu sibuk mengantar-jemput sang adik kuliah.

"Haina ada kelas siang, jadi aku bisa leluasa buat jemput kamu." Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon dengan seenaknya, tanpa memperhatikan perubahan wajah Jihoon sama sekali.

Jihoon sendiri hanya diam. Dirinya tak mau goyah lagi. Ia ingin melupakan pemuda yang ada disampingnya ini, tapi kenapa selalu saja pemuda itu muncul, entah di pikiran maupun muncul secara langsung seperti sekarang.

Seperti biasa, Soonyoung membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Jihoon untuk masuk kedalam sedan itu. Setelah menutup pintu, Soonyoung berlari kecil kearah pintu kemudi dan langsung masuk.

Soonyoung melirik Jihoon sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memakai sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Matanya melirik kearah minimarket dan benar saja, pemuda yang bernama Jisoo itu keluar dari mini market tempat dimana ia memata-matai Jihoon –menurut Soonyoung.

Soonyoung langsung saja melajukan mobilnya menuju jalan raya yang ramai untuk menghilangkan jejak. Ia tak mau jika pemuda itu menemui Jihoon, karna ia yakin itu akan melukai perasaan Jihoon lebih jauh. Soonyoung tau bagaimana perjuangan Jihon untuk melupakan pemuda itu, dan Soonyoung juga ikut andil dan merelakan dirinya menjadi pelarian Jihoon. Tak apa, asalkan Jihoon bahagia.

Musik yang mengalun itu akhirnya mendorong Soonyoung untuk mengisi kekosongan. Namun, belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Jihoon sudah bertanya padanya.

"Kapan tanggal pertunanganmu dengan Haina?"

Soonyoung terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur saja, Soonyoung tak ingin Jihoon tau. Karna senyap-senyap, Soonyoung mendengar dari orang-orang bahwa Jihoon menyukai dirinya. Soonyoung sebenarnya tak ingin berspekulasi banyak soal itu, karena dirinya takut jika itu hanya ilusinya semata. Ilusi bahwa Jihoon menyukai, bahkan mencintainya, namun semua itu bukanlah kenyataannya.

"Bulan depan, tanggal 22." Jihoon tersenyum kecut. Ia merasakan bahwa hatinya seketika remuk mendengar ucapan Soonyoung.

…

Jihoon sama sekali tak berbicara setelah Soonyoung memberitahunya tepat tanggal pertunangannya dengan Haina. Sekarang ia jadi memikirkan pengunguman s2 nya yang tinggal menghitung hari saja. Entah kenapa, Jihoon jadi ingin terbang ke negara impian keduanya sekarang juga. Ia tak sanggup apabila menerima kenyataan bahwa ia mengalami kegagalan cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ji, aku di terima kerja." Jihoon hanya menanggapi dengan anggukkan dan senyuman manis.

"Selamat ya." Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung dijabat oleh Soonyoung.

Entah apa yang membuat Jihoon ingin menitikan air matanya. Apa mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Jihoon untuk skinship dengan Soonyoung?

Soonyoung yang sepertinya menyadari perubahan Jihoon, langsung menoleh sebentar kearah Jihoon.

"Kamu gak papa kan?" Jihoon menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis dan mengangguk meyakinkan. Ia harus bersikap biasa saja jika tidak mau Soonyoung curiga. Ia ingin meninggalkan dan melepaskan kenangan dengan pemuda itu secara perlahan.

"Oh iya, anterin ke rumah." Jihoon langsung menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi masih digenggam oleh Soonyoung dan menatap ke arah lain.

"Tumben pengen ke rumah, kenapa?"

"Semalam kata Haina, ada titipan buat aku." Setelah berujar seperti itu, Soonyoung tak bereaksi sedikitpun. Jihoon jadi penasaran.

"Bisa gak?"

"Bisa aja sih, tapi kan yang tau titipan itu di taruh dimana, kan Haina doing yang tau, emang orang rumah ada yang tau? Mening nanti-nanti aja, kalau Haina ada di rumah." Soonyoung berusaha sebisa mungkin mengontrol nada bicaranya.

"Oh, yaudah deh." Jihoon mengangguk pasrah dan dia diam saja selama perjalanan menuju apartmentnya. Iya, Soonyoung masih belum tahu tempat tinggal Jihoon yang sekarang dimana. Biarkan saja menjadi rahasia. Lagipula dirinya ingin pergi ke Belgia untuk meneruskan sekolah juga tak ingin jika Soonyoung sampai tahu.

"Eh tapi ke pasar sore mau tidak?" tawar Soonyoung.

"Mau ngapain?"

"Mau traktir jajanan pasar." Jihoon mengangguk antusias mendengarnya.

"Yaudah, aku juga kangen jajanan pasar." Jihoon berujar dengan senang, menampik kenyataan bahwa sepertinya ini terakhir kalinya ia berduaan dengan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung memutar stirnya menuju pasar sore dekat-dekat sini. Ia cukup tahu lingkungan arah apartment Jihoon.

Setelah menghabiskan sepuluh menit perjalanan, akhirnya keduanya sampai di pasar sore. Soonyoung memarkirkan mobilnya dan seperti biasa, ia membukakan pintu untuk Jihoon.

Jihoon langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Soonyoung memasuki pasar sore yang memang selalu ramai. Soonyoung menarik tangannya kearah lapak pedagang seafood. Jihoon berjengit geli saat melihat seekor gaebul di depannya.

"Makan deh, dijamin kamu suka." Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Selama ini ia belum pernah memakan hewan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Kata orang-orang sih enak, tapi Jihoon malah enggan, apa lagi saat ia melihat bentuk dari gaebul.

"Kamu aja." Jihoon menjauhkan piring plastic itu dari hadapannya.

"Cobain dulu, nanti juga suka, iya kan ahjumma?" Soonyoung meminta pendapat penjual gaebul itu bertujuan untuk menghasut Jihoon, agar gadis itu memakan hewan di hadapannya.

Jihoon tetap saja menggelengkan kepalanya, padahal Soonyoung sudah mengarahkan sumpit berisi gaebul kearahnya.

"Makan duluan ih, kalo enak, baru aku mau." Jihoon sudah memamerkan wajah melasnya, jadi mau tak mau, Soonyoung harus menuruti permintaan gadis mungil itu. Sumpit berisi gaebul yang tadinya untuk Jihoon, akhirnya ia makan sendiri.

Jihoon menaikkan satu alisnya tak yakin saat Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Enak, Ji, cobain makanya." Soonyoung kembali mengarahkan sumpit kearah bibir Jihoon dan mau tak mau, Jihoon membuka mulutnya dan memakan hewan itu.

Pertama rasanya memang agak asin dan amis, tapi lama kelamaan, enak juga. Jihoon mengangguk yakin bahwa makanan yang sedang ia kunyah itu enak.

"Tuhkan, di bilang gak percaya sih." Jihoon tertawa pelan, namun tawanya terhenti saat melihat pemuda mirip Jisoo sedang memperhatikannya. Jihoon terdiam saat pemuda itu tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesak di dadanya, terlebih pemuda itu seperti memanggil namanya tanpa suara.

"Aku kesana sebentar ya." Jihoon menepuk pelan bahu Soonyoung dan langsung berjalan kearah dimana pemuda tadi berada, namun saat sampai disana, Jihoon sama sekali tak menemukan orang yang tadi tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hanya halusinasiku saja, apa kau memang benar ada disini, Jisoo-ya?" Jihoon bergumam pelan. Ia memutar tubuhnya ditengah-tengah orang yang lalu-lalang.

Matanya menatap seluruh penjuru pasar, dan benar, ia tak menemukan sosok yang tadi tersenyum kepadanya. Memang benar kata Wonwoo, pemuda itu hanya ilusinasinya saja. Jisoo tak akan kembali kesini.

* * *

 _Hallo~_

 _Gim kembali lagi~_

 _Disini aku mau minta maaf banget ff ini gak di up lebih dari sebulan. Bukan kehabisan ide atau apa, aku sendiri jadi gak nge-feel sama yang namanya genderswitch jadi aku rada ragu buat nge publish, takutnya apa yang aku ketik, feelsnya jadi beda ke kaliannya. Tadinya pengen gak ngelanjutin, tapi aku kepikiran kalian juga yang udah lama banget nungguin kelanjutan dari ff ini._

 _Aku sekarang lebih tertarik ke crossdress dibanding genderswitch jadi bener-bener ragu buat lanjutin ff ini, tapi aku beraniin diri aku dan akhirnya aku up ini. Semoga feelsnya nyampe ya ke kalian._

 _Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya._

 _Thanks,_

 _Gimmelatte._


End file.
